The Warrior Within
by MinxieJinxie
Summary: Full Summary inside: Sookie isn't the first thing that Eric Northman notices the first time she walks into Fangtasia with Bill. Her companion is what catches his eye but she isn't all that she seems. What if there was someone who stole Eric's heart before Sookie and his curiosity into who and what she is strikes up an unlikely romance between the pair? OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This idea came to me whilst I was watching True Blood for the first time a few weeks ago. The main character is a product of my imagination and does not exist in the Souther Vampire Mysteries series or the TV adaptation. I just felt that Eric needed someone in his life that wasn't Sookie and could bring out an Eric that we don't usually see.**

**Summary: Alexandra is new to Bon Temps. She's still adjusting to the lifestyle and settling in with Sookie Stackhouse, the girl she lives with. The night she meets Eric Northman however, she realises that being normal in Bon Temps won't be possible. Her alluring past and hidden secret is what draws Eric to her and she is far more complicated than anyone could guess and that makes it even more hard for Alexandra to allow herself to be normal for once.**

**Rating: It's rated T for now but some chapters may change to an M rating but I will warn you when it does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines from the SVM and TV series. I only own Alexandra and the original story lines. **

* * *

Maybe moving to Bon Temps wasn't the best idea I had. I initially thought that by moving to a small town with a small population I could keep under the radar. Surely, with a smaller population, fewer questions would be asked right? Boy did I have that one wrong.

I didn't realise how much gossip could be within one town; maybe it was because I had never lived in such a small town before. Either way, the arrival of a lawyer from New York taking a job in Bon Temps only law firm caused quite a stir within the town. Perhaps the locals couldn't understand why a person would choose Bon Temps. When asked, I simply smiled and said "I was sick of people not caring if they bumped into me on the sidewalk."

It then became the assumption that the big city lawyer was just in need of some Southern hospitality and I was fine with that. After a month or so, the questions started to die down and I managed to set myself a routine and one that I was happy with. I had friends, a place to live, a stress free job and a place to feel normal for once.

However, I should know from experience that 'being normal' isn't something that I will ever have…

* * *

"I need a favour."

I looked up at Sookie Stackhouse as she made her way into the small kitchen with her face all flushed. She was dressed in her work uniform, a white Merlotte's top with a small pair of black shorts. Her hair was in its usual ponytail although it looked out of place. For the first time since I had moved here, Sookie did not look ready to go to work. She sat down opposite me and finished the rest of my beer before placing her head in her hands.

"Well, since you look disoriented and just finished the one beer that was going to help me get through this paperwork, I'm inclined to ask what's up?" My voice reached a slightly higher pitch than usual, which caused Sookie to smile.

"My car just died on me". I raised my eyebrow at her and she continued. "I don't know what happened, it was working fine yesterday. I went to start the engine and it just wouldn't work. I don't know what's wrong with me and I need to be at work in 20 minutes. Can you drop me Alexie? Usually I would walk but I don't want to be late. And I want to see Bill tonight."

And that was the real reason for her wanting to take me. Sookie didn't care about being late, she usually was. She just wanted me there in case she needed a quick escape from Bill. He was Bon Temps resident vampire who had taken a shine to Sookie. Not that I blame him, Sookie was the definition of gorgeous. Her glowing tan and blonde hair made men's mouth water. Her legs seemed like they went on forever in her work shorts and she had just the right amount of curves. But, being the telepath that she is, Sookie closes herself off from men and so has little to none experience when it comes to them. That along with the fact that Bill is a vampire is probably the reason why she looks so flustered.

"It's fine, I don't mind taking you. I can sit at one of the booths and get this work done with another beer I suppose. And I will be around if you need a helping hand tonight with Bill." Sookie's smile lit up her whole face as she leaned over the table to hug me whilst repeatedly thanking me.

* * *

The rumble in my stomach pulled me away from my work. I looked at my watch and saw that it was past 9 already. Maybe I should get something to eat before I continued with my work. I managed to grab Sookie's attention and ordered a club sandwich with extra fries.

"I seriously do not know where you put it. You eat like a pig and yet have abs that men drool over. And I know they drool, plus I know the other thoughts they have when you walk in. Especially in that top."

I laughed at Sookie disgusted face and rolled my eyes. She seemed to get a kick out of telling me what the male residents of Bon Temps thought of me. I suppose it was a relief from listening to what they say about her. I didn't mind, Sookie was the strongest person I had ever met but I knew there was always a limit and I was happy to take on anything past that limit.

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming out this evening and your little melt down earlier left me no time to change. And speaking of melt down, I think the reason for yours just walked through the door." I averted my eyes from Sookie towards the main doors at Merlotte's where Bill Compton just walked in. I saw Sookie's smile widen and laughed as she handed Lafayette my order and made her way over to Bill. Living with Sookie allowed me to get to know her thoroughly over the past month and I was glad she found someone who did make her smile. Him being a vampire didn't concern me and it sure as hell didn't concern her. Sookie had been through more than any 25 year old should and she deserved to be happy.

A few hours later, once I had finished all the work I needed to do for work, Sookie slid into the booth and leaned her head on my shoulder. "He is such a gentleman." I giggled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Well I'm glad. You ready to go?" "Oh yeah, about that…" Sookie looked up at me with a smile planted on her face. I knew that smile all too well: she wanted something. I beckoned her to continue and she did.

"I spent the last hour talking to Bill as you saw and I really like him. But, before I take anything further, I wanna know more about his kind. He seemed to agree and offered to take me to Fangtasia, the vampire club in Shreveport just so I can get an inside look. But I don't want to go alone so can you please come with us?"

Saying no to Sookie was something I couldn't bring my heart to which was why I found myself driving myself, Sookie and Bill to Fangtasia. Sookie had managed to get a black top off of Tara since she didn't want to waste any time going home to change and thought the all black look would be better for a vampire club. I pulled into the small car park and saw a brick building with no windows hosting a red fluorescing light that read 'Fangtasia'. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car and followed Sookie and Bill to the plush leather door. There wasn't a queue to get in so I assumed that business was slower on a Wednesday night.

"Identification please?" It was obvious that the blonde vampire manning the door was talking to Sookie and I since I knew from the knowledge I have on vampires that they can tell their kind apart from humans. Sookie showed hers first and the woman took an interest in her name. I saw Sookie shrink a little but then straightened up once Bill put his arm around her. Once they had walked in I flashed my drivers license. The woman raised her eyebrow and said "New York huh?" I smiled and replied "one of many" before walking in and joining Sookie at the bar.

I smiled as Sookie passed me a bottle of beer and tuned in to what Bill was telling Sookie. "He's the sheriff of area 5. I guess you can say that vampires have their own hierarchy. It helps keep us in order so we don't do anything stupid to affect mainstreaming."

I looked over and instantly knew whom Bill was referring to. He was sitting in what looked like a throne in the middle of the stage. He was facing the club and directly in front of him was a pole, which was currently occupied by a woman making her way down it. It was obvious that her dance was for him but his attention wasn't on her. He seemed to be looking through her and at Bill and Sookie. Whilst his attention was on them, I took my opportunity to really look at him. His hair was short and blonde although an image of him with it longer entered my mind; now was not the time to think about that. His blue eyes were a different shade than mine and seemed to pull so many people into them. His physique was hard to ignore with his arms on clear show and broad shoulders. From first glance, he was sex. That was the only accurate and simple way to describe him.

"He's going to summon us." Sookie and I both looked at Bill. Just then, the sex god, as I now refer to him as, looked at both Bill and Sookie and summoned them over. I gave Sookie an encouraging smile as she made her way over to the stage and sat in one of the seats next to him. I giggled to myself and took a swig out of my beer.

"He meant you sweetheart." I looked over at the woman who was manning the door on our entry. I gave her a questioning look and she rolled her eyes. "Eric, he was summoning you. Not Compton and his little pet." My lip curled as the reference to Sookie being somebody's pet. She smiled and stood up, "oh and take off your jacket. A body like that shouldn't be hidden." Her eyes made their up down and then up my body as she walked away. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and walked over to the stage. Sookie was looking at me with the same encouraging smile I gave her as walked onto the stage and stood in front of Eric.

"And who might this be? Surely she isn't yours too Bill?" He looked at me and gave me an approving smile before turning his attention to Bill. Maybe Sookie was right when she said I get a reaction out of men in this top regardless if I intended to wear it out or not. I suppose the combination of tight jeans, a very short black top and long hair worked.

"No she isn't. She lives with Sookie. Eric Northman this is Alexandra." Eric looked back and me and beckoned me to sit. I did and found that I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"The girls I call up here and either scared or throwing themselves at me. You intrigue me as you are doing neither. May I ask about how you feel being in my presence?" As I opened my mouth to respond, Sookie beat me to the punch. "Oh she's from New York. They're a lot more open about vampires there. In fact, Alexie worked with a few there."

Eric looked back at me and saw my tight smile. Sookie sure did know how to interrupt things. He waved his hand towards them, which Bill understood as him wanting them to leave. I watched then get up and move back towards the bar then turned back to Eric. He seemed to be closer to me than before but at this point, I wasn't complaining. I hadn't met anyone like Eric in a very long time and I welcomed the close proximity. "Is that true?"

"My boss thought it was benefit us by hiring vampires with knowledge of American law since they worked different hours to us and so more work was done in shorter periods of time. And I know plenty about vampires so I don't feel the need to be scared around them."

Eric leaned over and moved the hair that had fallen around my face to behind my ear. Maybe it was his way of getting a good view of my neck but it still sent a shiver down my spine. "So it's safe to assume that you have been around vampires before?"

"I've been round a lot of things before. But you seem to hold my attention for longer than anyone else." Flirting. The one thing I liked to think I was good at which was why I didn't do it often. I knew that if you flirted with the wrong person they would get the wring idea and it would be hard to get rid of them. I had a feeling it was going to be different with Eric though. He leaned in even closer to me but before he would say anything, Sookie's voice caught our attention.

"We need to get out of here. There's an undercover police officer here about to call in a raid. And there's a vampire feeding off a human in the toilets." Eric pulled away from me and vamped towards the toilets. The man behind the bar ordered everyone out in a booming voice and everyone complied. Sookie grabbed my arm and pulled me out with her. As soon as we got outside she released me and then was gone. Great, Bill held on to her and vamped her out of here, which caused her to let go of me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my car keys out of my back pocket as I walked towards my car. Before I reached there though, I felt a pair of hostile arms wrap around me.

"Scream for me baby." I felt the vampire's fang graze my neck. I rolled my eyes as I forced my way out of his grip before facing him and ripping his head off of his body. He turned to a pile of sticky blood at my feet. I bent down and picked a bit off of my boot before climbing into my car.

"Why are vampires so messy?"

* * *

**Well we now know why she isn't afraid of vampires :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it and want to hear more. I'm not planning on it being a long story but that does depend on the response I get. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate hearing ideas of story lines and any constructive criticism. **

**Brownie points to whoever can guess what Alexandra is :)**

**Jem x**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi there! I am so pleased with the response I got the first chapter and thank you to everyone that reviewed, it has made my day :) Here's chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm hoping to upload as regular as possible while I'm still recovering from a broken ankle :) There's a few more hints as to who and what Alexandra is but I will be revealing her nature in the next two chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines from SVM or the tv adaptation. I only own the OC character and the unrecognised story lines.**

* * *

The sun was definitely a con about moving to Bon Temps. I managed to finish work early and so decided to spend the rest of the day laying out in the sun, attempting to build up a non-existing tan; there wasn't much time to work on one whilst I was in New York. I laid in the back garden of Sookie's house in my tiny red bikini for what seemed like hours before someone stood directly over me.

"Do you mind? I'm enjoying the last couple of hours I have left of the sun." I couldn't see who it was having a little attitude was necessary.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a front seat view of watching you in that bikini." I pulled off my sunglasses and came face to face with Sookie's brother Jason. I smiled at him as I got up and gave him a hug. He squeezed me a little before letting me go. "You should just wear that every day. Forget the office clothes, although they do look nice to. Maybe if you wore this underneath…" Just as his wondering hand made their way to the string at the side of my bottoms, Sookie's voice pulled his attention away from me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Remember the last time someone grabbed Alexie without asking her permission?" Sookie was referring to one of the regulars she served at Merlotte's. He grabbed my backside purely because he felt like it and it resulted in me twisting his arm behind his back. I let go before I did any permanent damage; I didn't need the other regulars talking about me again.

Jason turned and faced with sister with his ever-present smile. The smile that she describes as charming any woman who doesn't know him out of their underwear. I personally thought that he was sweet, not my type but definitely someone I could have a joke with.

"I wasn't gonna do anything without Alexie's permission, I aint that stupid. I was just showing her my appreciation for her moving in with my little sister and wearing such things that make a man's pride twitch." I could see Sookie blush slightly at her brother's choice of words but it just made my smile grow. I had a soft spot for Jason and he knew it. I slung my arm around his shoulder and turned to face Sookie.

"Besides, I'm a lover not a fighter. I would not hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. That redneck did and now I'm sure he'll think twice about touching a woman without their permission. So really, the women of Bon Temps should be sending me thank you baskets. Not cowing away from me because they think I'm gonna turn psycho on the town and kill anyone that looks at me funny." I had an image of the dead vampire at my feet last night. I genuinely believed that not all vampires were evil but in a situation where it's my life or the vampires, I would pick my life.

It hadn't taken me long to drive home and once I arrived, Sookie was waiting on the front porch for me. She ran up to me a squeezed me whilst apologising that she let go of me. I reassured her that I was fine and wouldn't have enjoyed being vamped out of there. She pulled away and something on my top caught her eye. "Is that blood on you?" I looked down and wiped away some of the vampire remains. "Oh, someone probably spilt a bit of TruBlood on me while we were running out. I'm sure it'll come right off."

I saw Sookie give me a questioning look. I knew that look: she was trying to read my mind. I thought of a false memory were I walked from the bar to my car and drove away. She had seemed satisfied with what she saw because she went up to bed a few moments later. Lying to her wasn't something I wanted to do but my life was too complicated for her to know the truth. She may be a telepath that was kind of seeing a vampire but I think that adding fuel to that fire wouldn't end well.

"Alexia did you hear me?" I pulled my thoughts away from the night before and looked up at Sookie. "Sorry, what did you say?" "I said that I came out here to let you know that your phone was ringing. I think it was Portia Bellefleur. I thought you said you were done with work for the week now?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my boss. Initially she had told me that she was looking for more of a partner as oppose to an employee: someone with equal knowledge of the law that can help her with her workload. It started out like that but lately it seems that she's hell bent on bossing me around and making sure that I knew it was her name on the door. Taking her little firm away from her wasn't something I had any intention of doing. I walked inside the house and grabbed my phone from the worktop and dialed the firm's number. Portia answered after the second ring.

"Portia Bellefleur's office, Miss Bellefleur speaking, how may I help?" I silently laughed when I heard her. She didn't have her own extension but obviously wanted to let everyone know that when they needed a lawyer, she was the one they should go to.

"Hi Portia, its Alexandra. Sorry I missed your call; I was in the garden sunbathing. What's up?" I could hear her fumbling with some papers; I assumed that she wasn't expecting me to call back. She probably assumed that because I told her I wasn't coming in tomorrow due to me having no more work left to do for the week that I wouldn't return her calls. "Oh well I know you said you were done for the week but I got a call from a new client a few moments ago. They're having some issues with their property contract and need assistance. They asked for you but I can handle it if you want. Take some of the workload off of your shoulders?"

I could hear her bitter tone even though she tried to hide it. She must have hated the fact that the new client asked for me and not her. She was probably gagging for the interest she would receive by taking on the client's case. "I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself Portia. I know a lot of people come to you with their cases so I'll be more than happy to take on the case." "Well if you insist. A young woman called and asked if you could come down to their business tonight to look through some paperwork. It's a club down in Shreveport called Fangtasia. Should I call back and let them know you'll be down there later on tonight?"

Eric Northman. Why was I not surprised. I had been thinking of excuses all day to go back to Fangtasia and continue our conversation but I couldn't think of one that didn't make me sound desperate to see him again. I was, but he didn't need to know that. Something about him seemed so familiar to me and I couldn't ignore the pull I felt towards him last night.

"The vampire club?" "Yes but if that's a problem I really don't mind taking the case instead. I'll just explain to the club owner that you aren't feeling well. I wont mention that you aren't sure about vampires." I could hear the excitement in her voice. Seems as if she's also been looking for an excuse to go down there, but probably not for the same reason as me. I remember her overhearing two women talk about their sexual experiences with vampires and it seemed to peak her interest. Portia Bellefleur thought that she was better than all the men in Bon Temps.

"Actually I don't have an issue with vampires. In fact, I worked with several back in New York, which is probably why they asked for me. I've also been there before with Sookie so I know my way around. Thanks for offering though." A small victory smile was planted across my face as she told m that they were expecting me around 11pm. I hung up the phone afterwards then headed back outside to Sookie and Jason. The sun had already started to set which meant that my sunbathing time was over.

"What did she want?" Sookie offered me a glass of her sweet tea, which I was happy to accept. It really was the best I had ever tasted. She said it was her Grandmother's recipe and making the things she loved helped her stay close to her. She passed away a year before I had moved here and apparently it hit the town pretty hard. She was a big part of their community as well as Sookie and Jason's lives. Sookie had opened up the house her Grandmother had left to her to me when I first moved to town. She said she didn't want to be alone and I was someone that her Grandmother would have loved.

"Just to let me know that a new client has requested my help. That new client being the owner of Fangtasia." Sookie's mouth dropped but was then recovered by a big smile. Jason didn't look too pleased and made it clear to me. "The fanger club? The one that all the fangbanger's go to? Why would you want to do business with them? Their vampires."

"I know they are, that's why it's called a vampire club Jason. It's an easy case. All I have to do is look over their property paper work. And the fact that Portia cant stand me having my own client and not one she dumped on me is icing on the cake." He didn't look convinced but seemed to drop the subject when Sookie noted that dinner was ready. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her before following her and Jason into the kitchen.

* * *

I was in the middle of doing up my blouse when Sookie walked into my room.

"I don't know what to wear to see Bill tonight." She slumped down on my bed and threw a pillow over face. I smiled and pulled her into a sitting position. She eyed me up and down then settled her eyes on the lower part of my body. "Since when do you wear stockings and a suspender belt?" I rolled my eyes and picked up my black skirt.

"Since always. I just haven't worn them since I moved here because it's been too hot but with it being windy tonight I need them. They hide my goose bumps. And I feel 100 times more sexier when I wear them." I gave her a flirtatious look as I stepped into my skirt and fastened it up.

"Oh I see. You're hoping that this business meeting can also be a continuation of the conversation you were having with Eric last night. I knew there was a reason why you were asking for your red Louboutin's earlier. Well you sure as hell do look like the definition of smart and sexy. Now, could you please help me find something to wear for tonight?"

I dragged Sookie to her room and picked out a red poka dot dress she had thrown in the back of her closet. She pulled a face initially but once I put her hair up for her and made her put the dress on she seemed satisfied. She said that she was going over to Bill's house across the cemetery then take a walk with him. It wasn't what I would count as a date but with Sookie not having the best experience when it came to dating and Bill being the Southern gentleman that he is, I hoped it went well for them.

* * *

I walked up to the door of Fangtasia and saw the same blonde woman that was there yesterday. "Ahh Alexandra the Lawyer, I'm glad you could make it. Mr Northman is expecting you." I smiled as she moved aside to let me into the club. It seemed much busier than it did the night before which meant that more eyes were on me as I entered the club. I headed over to the bar and looked up to catch Eric's eye. He saw me and rose and was in front of me within a second.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight Alexandra. Ginger said to me that your colleague had said that she didn't think you would take the case. I'm glad you did." Ginger must be the name of the girl phoned the firm earlier. It was during sunlight hours so she must be a human. I allowed myself to take in Eric's appearance and smiled with what I saw. He was wearing black jeans and a black vest top. I was slightly disappointed that his arms weren't on show again but seeing him in a black leather jacket made up for that. He knew I was checking him out because he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I also like what I see but we have business to attend to. Maybe after." He smiled at me then led the way to a door that read 'employee's only'.

I sat down in the chair facing away from the office door while Eric sat down behind his desk opposite me. I crossed my legs over and watched him as he took in my appearance like I had down to him a few moments ago. "I must say that this a refreshing change from your outfit yesterday. I'm still trying to decide which one I like better although, I think I would prefer seeing them on the floor as oppose to on you."

"Perhaps you would enjoy what I'm wearing underneath this more." He leaned over the desk so his face was mere inches away. "You intrigue me. I thought that the girl Bill Compton was with yesterday did. She smelt sweet, like honey and everything that was innocent. You on the other hand are the opposite. You smell as if your blood has taken hundreds of years to mature and needs to be savoured. Like a red wine that is over fifty years old. One sip would be enough because of the rich taste of it."

It was in that moment I realised that Eric Northman had me and I wouldn't be satisfied till I got him. "Shall we get down to business then? I'm sure the pleasure can wait." Eric smiled and leaned back in his chair. He opened a draw next to him and picked up a file, which he placed in front of me.

"I was going over our finances last night and noticed that we were paying more than double our agreement to our content insurance. Last month we paid $30,000 for the month and this month we paid $60,000. It seemed odd that the insurance would go up by double within a month for no reason." I opened the file and saw last months and this month's payment.

"You pay $30,000 a month for content insurance?" "The contents of this bar adds up to well over a million dollars. I thought it was quite a good deal." I continued reading over the finances and couldn't see a reason why it had doubled.

"Well on first glance it seems that the insurance company has raised the price, although you haven't mentioned a claim so it doesn't look right. If it's alright with you, I'd like to take this file and look over it this weekend. I'm off till Monday so I have plenty of time to call up the insurance company and get to the bottom of it."

"That's fine with me. We're closed on Monday night so we'll have plenty of time to talk about it. Now, what do you say to showing me what you have got on under your clothes." My smile grew bigger as I learned forward to get closer to Eric. However, before I could say something, someone walked into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt your little business meeting but your needed outside Eric. There's only so much I can handle when all the vermin are here to see you. It seems as if they only come here to be in your presence." I turned around and saw the same woman who was on the door. She gave me a look over and smiled before turning her attention back to Eric.

"Alexandra this is Pam, my progeny of sorts and co-owner of Fangtasia. It was her idea to call you and ask for your help." I looked up at Pam and smiled. It was clear she wasn't just someone who worked on the door.

"Nice to meet you. I should head off, you have business here to deal with and I have a file to read over. Maybe we can continue our conversation on Monday?" Pam left the office just as I stood up. I reached for the door but Eric appeared and shut the door, causing his arm to block my way.

"What are you?" I looked up into his eyes and felt a lump form in my throat. He was the first person in a long time to ask me what I was.

"I'm a lawyer Mr. Northman." "I don't think you are. You have the knowledge of one but someone who smells like you do and is capable to killing a vampire with her bare hands is something more." I felt the colour drain from my face but he continued before I could speak, "I found it very amusing and impressive. I know only of vampire's having the strength to do that and it is clear to me that you are not a vampire, so I'll ask you again, what are you?"

I looked back up at Eric and was expecting to see a face of anger; vampires didn't like it when one of their kind had been killed but he looked amused. He didn't look angry and then I felt that I wasn't in any danger. I smiled and moved his arm away from the door. His smile grew when he felt my strength and allowed me to open the door.

"It seems to me that you're intrigued as to what you think I am. I feel a large attraction towards you Eric and by keeping my secret a bit longer; I have an excuse to see you again which is something that would please me very much. I'll see you on Monday." I leaned up a kissed Eric on the cheek before walking out towards my car. I smiled because for the first time, I didn't feel threatened by someone who knew there was more than meets the eye with me.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it and have a bit more ideas as to what Alexandra is. Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you! :)**

**Jem x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response that I have received from this story has been overwhelming! Thank you all so much! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I needed it to set up the next one which is finally be Alexandra's origins. There's a storyline in this that you will recognise but it has been changed slightly. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines from SVM or True Blood. I only own Alexandra and my story lines :)**

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I didn't realise how loud I was until I looked up and saw that everyone's eyes in Merlotte's were on me. I flashed an innocent smile then sunk my head in the file that Eric gave on Thursday night. I couldn't do much over the weekend as I was waiting for the paperwork from the insurance company. I walked into the small firm where I worked with Portia Bellefleur and a fax was waiting for me. However, I couldn't get round to looking at it till now cause Portia had insisted on my help with her case all morning. I told Eric that I would have some form of answers by Monday, which was why I was spending my lunch break buried in paperwork.

"You should hear some of the things that people are thinking right now. They can't believe that a successful lawyer like yourself has such a fowl mouth on her." I looked up at Sookie has she placed my burger in front of me and smiled. I wouldn't normally come to Merlotte's during the day because it was when the older part of the community came to the bar but Sookie was working the lunch shift and I really needed a burger.

"I'll take a pass. Telepathy is your skill. My skill is figuring out why Eric is missing $30,000 which I think I just did." I quickly stood up and threw the folder in my bag. I placed several bills on the table and grabbed my burger. "Look I gotta run, I'll explain everything when I get home later so make sure you're there. I'm gonna need your assistance tonight." Before Sookie could respond, I rushed out of Merlotte's and headed straight back to the office. If I finished writing up another clients contract within the next couple of hours then I could get home.

The anticipation of seeing Eric later was eating away at me. All weekend he was all I could think about: his blonde hair, his tall and muscular frame and those blue eyes that had the colour of Poseidon's seas. He looked so familiar and yet I felt like it was the first time I had met him. There was something about him that made me want more. I wanted him and it had been years since I wanted a man in such a sexual way before. But I knew that having him sexually wouldn't satisfy me; I would want him again and again in more ways than sexual.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Bill?" Sookie stopped applying her lipstick and turned her head to face me. I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to get ready. When I got back from work I had explained to her that I needed her to come with me to Fangtasia tonight because I needed her 'super cool minding reading skills'. She eventually caved when I reminded her that I had done her many favors over the past month.

"Well yeah but that's only because I've had some of his blood but it was nothing like the real thing, I mean the way he…" Sookie suddenly stopped and looked at me like she was a deer caught in my headlights.

"You had sex with Bill?!" It was more of a statement than a question but it just shocked me. She hadn't been seeing him for long and I knew it was her first time. "Why didn't you tell me? I knew you looked different this morning but I couldn't put my finger on it. So how was it? Everything you ever imagined?" She went bright red and turned away from to and carried on putting her lipstick on.

"A woman does not talk about such things." "Sookie, this isn't the 1900's. As your 'more than a roommate' roommate, I should be the first person you tell. Now spill, I want all the details." She eventually caved and I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. She said that it wasn't something she intended on doing and that was probably why she enjoyed it so much.

"How many did you have?" She gave me a questioning look before I rolled my eyes. "Orgasms! How many did you have? And did your toes curl?"

"I think 3, but they seemed to get longer than the previous one and I don't know, maybe they did. My legs just felt weak afterwards and I couldn't move for a while." She stood up and brushed herself down before stepping into her red flats.

"It seems to me that you definitely had good sex. God do I miss it. Its been way too long and the last time I had it, it was no where satisfying. Maybe that's why I've been having sex dreams about Eric." Sookie's jaw dropped like I had said the most unbelievable thing ever. "You haven't had his blood have you?"

"No! I just haven't been able to stop thinking about him. He makes me want to rip my own clothes off and stand there while he looks at me." Sookie giggled as she came over and sat next to me.

"It isn't a bad thing. Just see what happens. I would say be careful because he's a thousand year old vampire who has probably got hundreds of years of experience in that department but I know you'll be fine. You don't strike anyone as a naïve woman and I know you can dish out just as much as he can." I smiled at her then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She had definitely been my saving grace this past month and I was lucky to have a friend like her.

I was shocked to see that it was Eric who opened the door to Fangtasia later that night. I was expecting to see Pam but it was definitely a good shock. He smiled when he saw me and my heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I was hoping to see that skirt again." I smiled and licked my lips at him.

"I'll still grant you access." He seductively looked at me and I could feel my legs go weak under his gaze. "I hope you don't mind but I bought Sookie and Bill with me tonight. I need Sookie's abilities to help me get to the bottom of your financial loss and since she's with Bill now, they come as a package." Eric looked over my head and grinned when he saw both Sookie and Bill. He walked into the club and I followed close behind him enjoying the view. He sat down next to Pam on one of the tables and asked me to join them. Sookie and Bill sat at the bar and faced the man who worked behind the bar, probably asking him for a drink.

"So what have you found out?" I opened my bag and placed the file Eric had given me on the table. He opened it and I saw his face fall. "As you can see, I managed to get hold of your insurance company who sent me a copy of the payment they received from you this month. They received $30,000, your agreed monthly price and assured me that they had not put the price up nor would they. I also had a look at your other finances and noticed that they had been going up slowly each month too but not enough for you notice if you weren't paying attention. I can get all the information from those companies but it seems to me that someone is embezzling money from your club. That someone being a member of your staff. That's why I asked Sookie to accompany me this evening. She has certain abilities that allow her to read minds. That was how she knew of the raid last Wednesday."

Eric looked over at Sookie who smiled back at him. "Interesting. Can you read anyone's mind or is there a limit?" "I can't read a vampire's mind but that's the only limit I know. I'll be more than happy to help you." I saw a slight glare coming from Bill but ultimately this was Sookie's decision and she was fine about it.

"Do you have any human staff who would have access to your financial books or your office?" Eric looked over at Pam and nodded to her. She got up and vamped to the back and returned seconds later with a blonde woman who wasn't wearing much. She had bite marks all over her skin and looked older than she dressed.

"Alexandra this is Ginger, Ginger this is Alexandra, the lawyer Pam asked you to contact for us. Her friend Sookie is going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them truthfully, aren't you?" Ginger looked at both Sookie and I before turning back to look at Eric and nodded. Eric smiled and stood up and placed her in the seat he was sitting in. I stood up too and Sookie sat down in mine. I walked over and stood next to Eric and tuned out on what Sookie was saying. Standing this close to him made me remember the vivid dreams I had been having of him lately.

"You seem distracted Alexandra. Something else on your mind?" Eric looked down at me and I knew he saw right through me. I knew he knew what I was thinking and that made it even more fun.

"Please call me Alexie. I feel much older than what I am when you call me Alexandra. And as a matter of fact there is something else on my mind. I was wondering if you preferred pink or red. I wouldn't want to disappoint you with my choice of underwear tonight."

I heard Eric's fangs snap out before I saw them. It was his way of showing me that I had got to him and he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I saw him look down my blouse and nod his head in approval.

"She didn't do it, but she knows who did." Eric and I both looked over at Sookie who was holding Ginger's hand. "It's going to be okay, you can tell me. Nothings going to happen to you." Sookie then turned her head to Eric and I. "She's sacred. She thinks that she'll die if I found out the truth. But it's strange. I tried to access her memory but its blank. Like I can't see past the fog."

"She's been glamoured. Which means it was a vampire who stole the money." Sookie looked over at Pam but before she could ask Ginger another question, Longshadow, Eric's barman, leaped over the bar and grabbed Sookie.

"You worthless human!" My gut took over in that moment. I leaped across to Longshadow and landed a kick to his side that sent him flying to the other side of the bar. Sookie looked up at me with fear in her eyes as I grabbed her and pushed her behind me. I saw Longshadow get up and readied myself for his attack, but it never came. Just as he reached me, he turned into a pile of sticky blood. I looked up and saw Bill standing in front of me holding a makeshift wooden steak. He must have ripped it from Eric's bar. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in Longshadow's remains.

"I think we found out who embezzled from you Eric." He looked over at me as I wiped what I could off of my face. My beige work shorts were now ruined, as was my blouse. I looked down at my shoes and silently thanked myself for wearing leather ones today.

"Well, what caught my attention was how you managed to knock a 400 year old vampire across the room with one kick." I looked up at Pam and gave her a small smile before turning around and looking at Sookie. As oppose to looking at Bill all lovingly for saving her life, she was looking at me with a confused look on her face. I guess the cat was out of the bag. Before I could say anything however, Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sookie.

"I think it's best if you clean up before you do anything else." He pulled me into his office where he gave me a towel. "I have to go sort everything out back there. I'll tell Sookie that I'll drop you home once you've cleaned up so she doesn't have to wait." I nodded at Eric and started to wipe Longshadow's remains off of my face. I stepped out of my shoes and peeled my ruined clothes off of my body and placed them in the bin. I wiped my body down as much as I could but gave up once the towel was covered.

I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do but just as my mind was about to wonder off, I felt a pair of hands grab me. Within an instant I was sitting on Eric's desk with him standing in-between my legs looking down at me.

"When I purposed you seeing me in my underwear earlier, this was not what I had in mind." I felt Eric run his hands down my arms. I closed my eyes at his touch. When I opened them again his face was inches away from mine. He wanted answers and I knew I had to give them to him.

"What are you Alexia?"

"I'm a Demi-God."

* * *

**And there you have it! I know it doesn't make much sense but it will in the next chapter. She has a very complicated past so it will be a long one :) Don't forget to review! It makes my day :)**

**Jem x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so updates are coming in quite fast and I'm over the moon for the response I've gotten for the first 3 chapters. So here's the chapter that explains everything. It's not my best work but I needed to bring in Alexandra's origins. I hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: This chapter contains a couple small lemons so I'd thought I'd warn you before hand ;)**

**Disclaimer: See first 3 chapters**

* * *

I could feel Eric's fangs on my neck as he kissed a spot on my neck; a spot that I never knew could turn me on. I threw my head back in pleasure then heard a small growl from Eric. I smiled because I knew that he could smell my arousal just as I could feel it between my legs. He wasn't the first vampire I had been with but he definitely was going to be the last: no one could even compare to him and we were just getting started.

I ran my hands down and then up his chest before I decided that I wanted to feel his skin. I ripped his black vest off of him and added it to the pile of my ruined clothes. Eric crushed his lips against mine and while we were fighting for dominance of the kiss, he pulled my bra off of my body and pulled me closer to him. The feel of his skin on mine caused my nipples to harden and my arousal to grow. Eric took complete control of the kiss that took my breath away and probably his if he had any. I pulled his hair causing him to look at him. I started kissing his neck and while I did, his hands crept down to my back and in one swift movement, my knickers were now among the pile of clothes on the floor.

My hands went to undo his jeans but he grabbed them. I stopped kissing him and looked up to look him. He still looked extremely turned on, which was obvious to me by the ever growing bulge in his jeans, but he also looked like he was about to stop this. "A Demi-God?"

I pulled my hands away from him and let out a loud sigh of frustration. After I told him what I was, I grabbed him by the hair and started to kiss him which was why we were in the position that we were in now: me sitting on his desk completely naked and him standing in front of me in only his jeans, sporting a really large hard on. I knew he had questions but I wanted to clear the sexual frustration that had been growing inside of me since we had met first.

"Yes, a Demi-God. As in half God half mortal like Achilles, although I was born from a God and not a sea nymph. I was born in 1170 B.C, towards the end of the Trojan War to the Goddess Athena and her mortal lover." At this point, I was expecting Eric to look at me like I was crazy. In a world where humans know of vampires, the idea of a Demi-God was still crazy.

"Athena? Goddess of Wisdom and War? Wasn't she labelled as the virgin goddess?" I smiled at Eric. I was impressed, he hadn't wasted his 1,000 years by just fucking whatever threw themselves at him. He actually read books and understood history. Well I can understand why Ancient Greece was a time that appealed to him; it was all about sex and wars, especially between the Gods. They all had a quarrel with a least one of their siblings or parents.

"She wasn't a virgin, obviously," I indicated to myself and continued. "Her sister Aphrodite, my aunt, got all the sexual attention and Athena was sick of it. So the one time she did have sex, she fell pregnant with me. She didn't want any of the Gods to find out about me so she stayed with my mortal father until I was born and then left me with him. He was a leader of the Athenian army and so I was raised as a warrior. He died before I could complete my training so I spent the rest of my childhood years in an orphanage."

At this point, Eric had sat down in the chair facing me. He looked at me with stern eyes, like he was trying to determine if I was being truthful. "I always figured Demi-Gods weren't immortal though. Achilles died during the Trojan War of a mortal death. You're telling me that you're over 3000 years old because of your God heritage?"

"I'll admit, as I'm telling you the story I'm finding it hard to believe. I never thought I would have to tell it. I've been able to portray myself as a human for thousands of years and no one ever questioned it; until you. But you're right; Demi-Gods aren't immortal like their parents. I should have died a mortal death but the Fates had other plans for me and this was where it got complicated."

"Because it isn't complicated enough?" I rolled my eyes at Eric and got up. He watched me with intensity as I walked over to what looked like a merchandise shelf and picked up a 'Fangtasia' t-shirt. I ripped the packet open and threw the black top over my head. "I would have preferred it if you had stayed naked. I was quite enjoying looking at your body. It is quite exquisite."

I hopped back up on the desk and faced Eric. He was taking it quite well but was there another way to take it? I was literally a walking mythology book. I knew things that historians would die to know. "I was 17 when I left the orphanage although age then had no meaning like it does now. I was travelling to Sparta when he appeared to me. I had heard stories of how beautiful Apollo was but never truly believed them till I saw him. He looked like a normal man except for the glow around him. I bowed to him out of respect but he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. He had told me that he had been watching me and waiting till the right time to approach me. Approach me and ask for my hand in marriage."

"He wanted to marry you? Weren't you technically related to him?" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a face. "He didn't care. The God's didn't and still don't. Zeus married his sister Hera and together they rule Olympus. Think of it in terms of vampires. Most makers have sexual encounters with their children. I'm sure you did with Pam and probably your maker with you."

"How did you know that?" I smiled at Eric and crossed my legs. He still watched the way I moved my body and was still clearly turned on. He obviously had a longer attention spam than a human.

"I've been around a long time Eric. I know about vampires, weres and the fair. I've even been with them all sexually, which was how I learned more about them. Humans never quite did it for me. I mean, they were all right but could never quite keep up with me. Well saying that neither had most of the supes I'd been with. I never held an attraction for them that was more than sexual until I met you. You've awoken something in me that I never knew existed. I'm infatuated with you and I don't even know you."

Before I could continue speaking, Eric was in front of me claiming my lips once again. There was no battle for dominance this time, he took over. I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth and I moaned at the feel of it. His hands roughly made their way up my legs while I arched my back and pushed myself closer to him. He pulled me flush against him so I could feel his erection through his jeans hit my core. I moaned through our kiss and smiled when I heard Eric growl again; that was my new favourite sound.

"I knew you couldn't be just a human, all that beauty and strength isn't something I've seen before. You're a force to be reckoned with and anyone who thinks they can handle you are stupid."

"Are you calling yourself stupid Mr Northman?" Eric grinned at me as his fangs appeared. "I don't think I can handle you, I know I can. I knew that from the moment you walked into my club. Now, I'm going to sit back down and allow you to finish the rest of your story before I get carried away again and fuck you right here on this desk so loud that Ginger will be able to hear you with her human ears." I grinned at Eric and watched him as he slowly sat back down. I didn't want him to stop but I suppose that I did owe him to finish my story. He wanted to know exactly what I was and I wasn't going to deprive him of that.

"So a wedding proposal from a God isn't something to be taken lightly. I was so mesmerised by his beauty that I felt myself walk towards him, almost like I was in a trance. But just as I stood up, a woman appeared beside him. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and she was also glowing, so I knew she had to be another God. She also looked familiar to me but I couldn't place her face. Within a flash she was standing in front of me, blocking Apollo from me. I could feel her anger radiating off of her and Apollo felt it too. He stepped away from her but she reached for a sword I hadn't noticed and placed it under his chin.

"It was then that I realised she was Athena but I didn't know she was my mother at the time. My father had told me that my mother had died during childbirth but that she was always watching over me. She pushed her sword forward so it pierced Apollo's skin and then I heard her speak, "no daughter of mine will ever be yours Apollo. She is destined for greatness, the Fates have spoken. She'll marry a warrior, not a God and will live a human life." And with that, they both disappeared. If I hadn't seen a drop of Apollo's golden blood on the road I wouldn't have believed it myself. It was in that moment that I found out who my mother was which made sense since I was drawn to war and battles. It was why I wanted to be a warrior of Athens. But I dared not defy the Fates. If I was to marry a warrior and live a human life then I would, and I did."

"So how are you here today? How are you immortal if your mother said that you would live a human life? Did a vampire get to you? Did you even have vampire's in Ancient Greece?" I laughed at Eric's assumptions. They didn't sound half bad and at times, I wish that was the case.

"None that I knew of but now I know there were a couple but they stayed within the army. That way, they could feed on the dying soldiers and keep their secret. And I'm just the outcome of a sick twist of fate. I married like Athena said I would and I was happy, well as happy as I thought I could be. It was many years later when I saw Apollo again. He appeared the night of the Boedromia, a festival in Athens where we thanked the Gods for their tribute to the Athenian army. He looked the same as I remembered him although this time, he had the look of death on his face. It was then that he murdered my husband in front of me and cursed me. He cursed me with Immortality so that I may live forever knowing that he was the one who took my life away from me. He also cursed me with eternal youth, so that I could watch those that fell in love with me die like I had done my husband."

I could feel a lump form in my throat but stopped it from forming it. I had mourned my mortal life and now it was only a distant memory. I smiled at Eric then walked towards him and straddled his lap. He held my hips close to him as I dipped my head and started kissing his neck.

"So you were cursed with immortality and eternal youth because you couldn't marry Apollo? But doesn't that go against what the Fates had set out for you?" I pulled away from Eric and threw my head back in frustration; I thought I was done talking about it.

"Apollo is smarter than people give him credit for. He didn't interfere with the Fates; I had married a warrior and lived a human life. I just hadn't lived a whole human life and the Fates never said anything about me dying a mortal death. Athena tried to reverse the curses but she couldn't, one God cannot undo what another has done. I pleaded with Athena to end my life but she couldn't. Instead, she offered me the life I had always wanted: the life of a warrior. I completed my training with her and she managed to plea with Zeus to allow me to stay on Olympus with her in exchange for my skills. I was and still am the God's personal warrior, or as I like to call it, their personal errand girl. They send me out to slay whoever or whatever and they return their thanks with a gift."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "What kind of gifts? Because I had a feeling that this body was a gift for me." I laughed at him and rested my head against his. "Aphrodite gifted me with this body after I returned her son's soul to her from the Underworld. It's come in handy over the past few hundred years."

"What about your strength? Surely that must be a gift because to be able to remove a vampires head from their body isn't the kind of strength you gain by going to the gym." I giggled at Eric's reference to one of human's past time.

"That was also a gift. A gift from Hera. She sent me out to kill Heracles or Hercules, as most people know him as. She gave me his strength, which matches that of a vampire, as a reward. Zeus wasn't too pleased that I had managed to kill his son but was impressed nonetheless which was a great honor from the King of Olympus."

I was done with talking about myself at that point and I think Eric knew it. There was still more to me than meets the eye but that was for another time. Everything from this point on was on a need to know basis; if Eric had to know then he would. The sexual frustration in me was at tipping point but just as I was about to take my new 'Fangtasia' top off, Pam slammed the office door open.

"Sorry to interrupt but it half an hour till dawn. If you're gonna take her home Eric then I suggest you do it now." Then Pam was gone just as quickly as she came. I released a loud sigh of frustration and climbed off of Eric. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at it slightly. I now had to spend another day fantasying about something that could have happened if Eric hadn't been so persistent.

"It won't take me long to get you home but I suggest you put this on. It could get a bit cold for you." Eric handed me my leather jacket that I had left here last week. During the commotion, I had forgotten to grab it. I stepped into my heels and laughed at myself. I was about to participate in the walk of shame and I hadn't even had my way with Eric.

I followed Eric outside but before I could ask him where his car was, he grabbed me and shot up into the air. My initial reaction was to scream but I don't think I could have done that. I held on to Eric with all my strength and closed my eyes. Then, I felt my feet touch the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing on Sookie's front porch. I looked up at Eric and he smiled at me.

"So I take it you've never flown before?" "Umm no, there are other ways to get to Mount Olympus that doesn't involve my feet leaving the ground. I better get in and explain all this to Sookie. She trusted me with her secret and now I need to return the favour. Hopefully she'll still be awake." I turned to walk away and smiled on the inside when Eric pulled me back to him.

"This doesn't change anything. I know who you are now but I still want you." He placed a light kiss to me lips but before I could kiss him back, he was gone. I looked up to the sky and silent cursed, "Fucking vampires."

I quietly opened the front door and shot upstairs. I crept into Sookie's room and saw her fast asleep in her bed. I sat down next to her and soft shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Well need to talk Sook. I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**So there you have it! Most of Alexandra's story, there's still more but I'll bring that in when its needed throughout the story. I know it seems like a mythology lesson with True Blood thrown into it but it goes back to be a True Blood fanfiction in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another one for you lovely readers! Reading your reviews make me want to write more and here you go. This is more of a filter chapter but it's needed before I step back into some of the story lines from season 1. It'll be AU of course but thats what makes it fun :)**

**A/N: There are some long awaited lemons in this chapter (FINALLY)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

I could feel the intensity in the room grow. I had stopped speaking about 10 minutes ago and Sookie was yet to say anything. I suppose it was easier for Eric to absorb it all since he belonged to a world that was still relatively new to humans. Accepting vampires was one thing, but I was something completely different. After what felt like a century, Sookie finally spoke.

"So you can rip a vampire's head off of its shoulders without breaking a sweat?" I looked at Sookie and was completely amazed that was all she had to say after my monologue. I saw a glint in her eye and started to laugh. She soon joined and we laughed till tears were in our eyes. It was in that moment that I had wished I had told Sookie sooner. I had grown so close to her over the past month and felt like I had to protect her, like she was a young sister. I knew she could protect herself and had Bill but I wanted to be there for her.

After our laughing fit, we composed ourselves and I reached for the tub of ice cream that sat between us. I made sure that Sookie had something to indulge on while we spoke in case she needed an excuse to not look at me. "So I take it that the vampire you killed the other night wasn't the first time you had killed?"

"No it wasn't. And he wasn't the first vampire either. I wish I could tell you that I've only killed those that deserved it but in all honestly I don't know. I get summoned by one of the Gods, they ask me to do their deed and I return with some form of proof. They then reward me and I leave. I try to avoid long visits to Mount Olympus. Time works differently up there and the longer I'm there, the more blood that is shed between my mother and uncle. She still resents him for what he's done to me and those feelings come out when I'm in her presence."

I half expecting Sookie to move away from me after admitting that I had spent the better part of the past 3000 years killing but she stayed where she was. "I guess that's why you're so drawn to Eric. Apparently, he's done his fair share of spilling blood over the years. Well so has Bill so I cant judge." I smiled at her and placed the ice cream back down.

"Did you ever have children?" Sookie looked at me with a sincere look in her eye and I smiled at her. "I did. A little boy, Dimitri. He was so young when I was cursed that he probably didn't remember me. I sent him to live with distant relatives and he grew up to be a strong fighter like his father. He lived a full life, a life that he deserved."

"You didn't raise him?" I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I felt numb inside but put on a brave face and looked back up at Sookie. "I couldn't stay after I was cursed. I couldn't raise him and then try to explain why I wasn't getting older. I couldn't have given him the life that he deserved. I watched from afar and once he died, I cut off all ties from that life. I couldn't hurt myself by watching my descendant's die while I stayed the same."

Sookie moved her chair over to me and placed her arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into her. It was the comfort I needed right now even if I wouldn't admit it. "Can you still have children? Or are you forbidden to?"

"I was never forbidden to have children. In fact, my mother encouraged me but I couldn't. I couldn't bring a child into the world and deprive it of a mother. About 300 years later, Hera asked me to slay one of Dionysus' pets, apparently she was sick of seeing them. So I did and in return, I asked her to remove my womb." I could see the shocked look on Sookie's face and continued before she could ask any more questions. "She wasn't too happy about it, being the Goddess of marriage, women and birth but she understood."

Sookie's face was filled with sadness. I could feel her trying to read my mind so I thought of the memories I still had of my son. I saw her face light up at the image. "So do you have any cool weapons hidden under your bed?"

I burst out into another fit of laughter and pulled Sookie into a hug. I think that was her way of telling me that she finally understood and would only ask more questions when she was confused by them. "That's a story for another day. C'mon you, lets get some rest, I have work in a few hours."

A week had past since my encounter with Eric and I hadn't seen him since. Its not that I didn't want to but I had been so swamped with work that I had been falling asleep within an instant of me getting home. He was all I could think about and not being able to see him as driving me crazy. Every night I went home with the intention of going to see him but Morpheus, as usual, had other ideas. Instead, he would disguise himself as Eric in my dreams and attempt to please me but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as actually having Eric in between my legs.

I hadn't seen much of Sookie either, not that I was shocked. I knew she spent most of her nights with Bill since she couldn't see him during the day. She spent most nights at his, which didn't bother me since I knew Bill would ask questions about my links with the Gods. Sookie had told me one morning that she had told Bill what I had told her. I didn't mind but then she mentioned that he was a bit of a history nerd and wanted to ask me questions. I wasn't too fussed but that didn't mean I was jumping at the idea of him asking me such questions.

"Now that is a backside I would like to wake up to." I spun my head around and smiled when I saw Lafayette. He looked beyond amazing as usual: his had a fuchsia coloured head scarf wrapped around his head with matching eye shadow and false eyelashes so long, they could probably start a stiff wind. He really was the definition of gorgeous. He was definitely unique; I hadn't met anyone like in all my years.

"Well maybe when you decide to bat for my side then you might. I was actually looking for you. Fancy making me one of your super secret super delicious burgers? I'm starved and relieved to be out of Portia's presence." He nodded and went around to the kitchen while I stayed at the window.

"So what's with the tight skirt? You planning on seeing someone special tonight? Because I have a feeling that he may struggle lifting that up over that fine ass of yours." I smirked at Lafayette's comment and prided myself on my choice of skirts this morning. I was determined to see Eric tonight and if that meant that he would have to rip my skirt off of my body, then so be it. I also had on the lingerie that he had sent to me.

I woke up this morning to find a package on the doorstep. I opened it and found a lacy black bra with red silk running through it and the matching thong. He had also bought me new stockings, which were the cherry on top of a very dirty thought. I took it as his invitation to wanting to see me tonight and eagerly read the note that was in the box. All it said was 'Wear red ~ E' but that was all I needed to know.

"Something like that and I always thought that red was among the colours that suited me." "Oh it is. You're like a sin that is waiting to happen baby girl. Now come on, tell La La who the lucky guy is." Lafayette gave me a stern look but before I could think of a lie, Sookie appeared next to me like a saving grace.

"It's past 10 Alexie. I would go now if I was you and you made me promise you not to allow you to stay in the bar any later than 10. Now move!" Sookie slapped my arm and I threw my head back in frustration. She was right but I was so hungry.

"What about my burger? I need a full stomach to be able to participate in all the hot and dirty sex I have planned for tonight." Sookie formed an 'oh' with her mouth. My blunt words obviously took her by surprise. I kept on forgetting that she was new to the world of sex whereas I had had a few thousand years head start. Lafayette then handed my burger wrapped up in some tissue.

"Take this and go. I can't hear any details from you until it happens. And don't forget to swirl your tongue; making his eyes roll back will guarantee you another rumble in the jungle." I smiled at Lafayette before kissing Sookie on the cheek and practically running out of the bar.

I could see the corners of Pam's mouth twitch as I walked up to the entrance of Fangtasia. She looked me up and down like a predator would their prey before giving me a satisfied smirk.

"Any chance I could convince you that I'm the one you want to see tonight? I can think of several ways to please you in that outfit." I smirked at Pam before biting my lip at her.

"Maybe if I had met 300 years ago. I was going through a phase then. The women in Greece at the time far outweighed the men." She laughed at me then moved aside and granted me access to the club. I walked into the club and felt several eyes fall on me. I may have been dressed in red but my pencil skirt and black top made me stick out like a sore thumb but I wasn't too fussed. I was here for one purpose and he was sitting on his throne with a dull look in his eye. I kept my eyes looked on him as I walked further into the club, hoping to grab his attention. When I finally did, he instantly appeared in front of me with a look of pure lust in his eyes before throwing me over his shoulder and slowly walked towards his office. It was as if he wanted everyone to see whom he was with and what he was doing. I, on the other hand, didn't pay any attention to anything expect his marvelous ass.

He entered his office then placed me on the edge of his desk. I looked up at him as he pushed my skirt up my legs and stood between them. I pushed his jacket off of him then ran my hands under his top before that joined his jacket on the floor. He leaned down and attacked my neck, making me throw my head back in pleasure. We didn't need to say anything to each other. This was something that was a long time coming and I intended to savor every moment of it.

His lips then found mine as I pulled his head closer to me. My tongue fought for entry into his mouth, which he granted. I wrapped my legs around him with the intention of taking over; I was determined to be in charge. That was short lived however, when Eric ripped both my skirt and my top off leaving me sitting there in the lingerie he had sent me. He eyes roamed over me, taking in every detail of my body. He slowly kissed his way around my neck and taking my earlobe in his mouth. A shiver of pure pleasure ran down my body and I arched myself towards him.

"I see you found your little package. It looks better on you than I imagined. I'm still deciding whether I should rip it off you or fucked you like this." He continued his assault on my neck as I ran my hands down his back and into the waistline of his jeans. They were in my way and so I quickly unfastened them. I pushed both his jeans and his boxers down his waist and sighed in frustration as he stepped out of his shoes and them. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his hard on before I had a chance to see it. I looked down and was definitely impressed with what I saw: I had been with many men over the years but none of them had the goods that could even compare to Eric.

I raised my eyebrow at him then swiftly moved off of the table and crouched down in front of him. I wrapped my mouth around his extremely hard dick and slowly sucked. I heard him growl and knew he was sporting his fangs. I ran my tongue down his length and grazed him with my teeth. I was about to run my hand down him but he lifted me up and threw me on his desk. Just as he was about to lean over me, I placed my foot on his chest and pushed him back. He slammed into the wall and watched me as I slowly made my way over to him. I stepped out of my heels and pushed my thong down my legs before jumping at him.

Eric caught me and held me still as I wrapped my legs around me. "My my my you are strong. I suppose you definitely can handle me," and with that, Eric thrust himself into my wet core. I sucked in a breath of delight as his whole length entered me. He spun us round and slammed me against the wall and started brutally pounding into me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before and was something I now wanted more of.

"Bite me." Eric looked down and I felt myself get lost in his eyes. They were truly remarkable and it was in that moment that I realised that I wasn't letting go of this man any time soon. He gave me a questioning look but I smiled, "I promise you its like nothing you've ever tasted before." He slammed into me with so much power it would probably kill a human then sunk his fangs into my neck. Arousal and pleasure coursed through my veins as I could feel myself reaching my climax.

My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks as I felt my walls clench around Eric's impressive dick. He pulled his head back from my neck and the sight of my blood around his mouth turned me on even more.

"I could get use to that lover." I unwrapped my legs from him and quickly threw him into his office chair. I smiled then said, "Blood of a God," before I climbed on top of him and purred as I felt him enter me again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I can feel their sexual tension myself haha Hope you enjoyed it and smiling because Eric has finally granted us the pleasure of reading his sex-god ways ;) Don't forget to review, it makes my day :)**

**Jem x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there my lovelies :) Here's another chapter for you since you've been asking for more! I'm thrilled with the response you're giving me and you haven't failed to make me smile with your kind words. We're moving into the storyline of the TV series now as we've seen the start of Alexie's and Eric's relationship. It'll grow from a sexual and dominate one to a loving and caring one over the next few chapters so I hope you're looking forward to that. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

I felt myself purr as Eric gently ran his fingers along the curve of my body. We both lay completely naked on his bed. I had been surprised when he insisted on us coming back to his place but agreed nonetheless. His apartment was everything you would expect a 'bachelors' to be: an open living space with an adjoining kitchen (why he would need one I do not know), an impressive size TV (he probably doesn't even know how to use it) and two closed off bedrooms with ensuits big enough to hold both a bath tub and a shower. The other room was obviously Pam's or just her closet. The whole place had blacked out blinds, which meant that if Eric did rise before the sun, he wasn't confined to one space.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Eric twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers and watched as it curled back once he had let go. It was close to 3am and we had spent the better part of the hour talking; something I hadn't expected. After our very rough and very loud session in his office, he bought me back to his so we couldn't be disturbed. He assured me that my car would be waiting for me outside his apartment building when I wanted to leave but secretly I hoped that it wasn't: I wanted to stay for as long as possible. Round 2 had started the instant we walked through his door, which was why we were now laying on his bed.

"Why? You think I have a bad dye job?" Eric smirked then shuffled himself closer to me. "Yes it's natural. It's lightened naturally over the years due to the sun but I've never dyed it. I've never felt the need to. My mother once hinted at me to go brown once but I think that was her way of telling me that she wanted me to look more like her than her sister."

He seemed satisfied with my answer ad went back to running his finger along my body. He stopped suddenly when he reached my left shoulder, "What's this?" I turned my head round and saw that he was referring to the small dove branded into my skin.

"I'm not too sure, Aphrodite gave it to about a thousand years ago. The dove is one of her symbols but I have no idea what it means. All she said was "you'll understand when the time is right." I guess that time hasn't come yet." I ran my palm down Eric's chest, enjoying the feel of his hard pecks and abs. he must have been in amazing shape when he was still human, it's the only explanation for such a body. "So what about you Viking, have any marks you can't explain?"

"None that I know of but speaking of marks, you haven't got any on your neck." His hand brushed my neck where he had bitten me in his office and I smiled. "I'm immortal remember? I heal fast, but the bigger the wound the longer it takes to heal. I remember when I got shot with an arrow during Tudor England. That bitch took over a week to heal." Eric smirked at he as he flipped me over onto my back and blocked me in with his arms. He wasn't quite lying on top of but he was close enough so I could feel his presence.

"I take that to mean that I can bite you again. Not only did it arouse you even more, you are by far the most exquisite thing I have ever tasted. So rich and pure and yet so satisfying." I pushed myself up and bit down on my bottom lip. He made his infamous growling noise but it was short lived. Just as he pulled away, my phone rang for the third time in the past 20 minutes. He reached over for it, about to silence it again but I grabbed his hand.

"Let me answer it. Its obviously important and the sooner I answer it, the sooner we can continue." Eric handed me my phone then rested his body on mine. He started placing small butterfly kisses along my stomach and up towards my boobs. I tried to push his head away but he was determined. "Sookie, this isn't a good time right now, can I call you back?"

I instantly sat up when I heard her crying and held my hand up to Eric. He stopped what he was doing and stayed very still. I hung up the phone a few moments later and shot out of bed. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" I opened the draw closest to me and sighed in relief when I saw several of Eric's tops folded in there. I grabbed one and threw on as I stepped into my heels.

"I'm sorry _Erastís Mou,_ but I have to go. Sookie's brother is in trouble and they need me." Eric shot out of bed and vamped over to me. He held my face in his hands and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Don't leave me waiting too long lover." I smiled at him then rushed out the door.

* * *

"Where is he Detective Bellefleur? I have been standing here for 3 hours yet and I've yet to see Jason! If you're denying him access to a lawyer then I will sue you so hard, you wont have time to brace yourself!"

I was not a force to be reckoned with at this moment in time. I had been up all night calming Sookie down and reassuring her that I was going to fix this. She was a complete wreck when I arrived back home. All she had told me was that Jason had been arrested for murder. Once I got her to calm down a little, she explained that Dawn Green, a girl she worked with, had been found strangled in her bedroom. Maudette Pickens had been found in the same way a last month but I knew there were no leads.

Sookie had explained that they arrested Jason on his return to Dawn's house last night after an argument they had. I knew he had been seeing her but that was only because of her hostile attitude towards me; it wasn't common knowledge until now.

"You will not Alexandra because you are not Mr. Stackhouse's lawyer. One has been appointed to him and I'm that lawyer." I gritted my teeth and turned to face Portia Bellefleur standing there with her high waisted, wide leg black trouser suit. She had a smug look on her face and I couldn't wait to wipe it off. This whole 'alpha female' battle she was insisting on fighting was going to end today.

"Oh? Is that so? Because I always thought that the state appointed a lawyer if the client could not afford one and since my pro-bono case for the month is this one, Jason does not need to pay me for my services. Secondly, I know for a fact that he has been denied his one phone call so I'm intrigued to know how you knew he was arrested and knew to come down here. I live with his sister who only knew of his arrest because Dawn's neighbour, Arlene Fowler, saw Jason's arrest and called Sookie. And lastly, you have a conflict of interest. Your brother is the arresting officer and we both know that you cannot represent Jason. Now, if you let me see my client now, I will forget all about your small mistakes. Understood?"

Both Portia and Detective Bellefleur looked at me like I had punched them both in the gut. Detective Bellefleur quickly composed himself and led me into the Sheriff's department and opened a door which revealed Jason sitting down looking a bit worse for wear.

"Alexia? What are you doing here?" I gave Jason an encouraging smile then turned to face Andy. "I'd like a few moments alone with my client. After that you are welcome to continue your interrogation and after I expect you to either arrest him or release him." I closed the door before he could answer then pulled a chair up next to Jason. I threw my arms around him and he melted into me. He was obviously distraught.

"You need to tell me everything Jason. I can't help you unless I know all the facts. You're facing a double homicide here and I'm gonna try my best to help you. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

Jason dove into the story of how he had a few run ins with Maudette and was with her on the night she was murdered. He told me that she was a 'fangbanger' and had filmed herself and another vampire having sex which led to them having rough sex. He swore that when he left her that night she had been fine. He then started a sexual relationship with Dawn and it was going great until he noticed she had fang bites on her. They started arguing and she fired her gun at him which caused him to leave.

"I drove straight to Merlotte's and stayed put until they closed. If you ask either Tara or Sam they'd tell you too. I then drove back to Dawn's to apologise when I found her dead on her bed. I dialed 911 and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled into this room. You have to believe me Alexie. I didn't do it."

* * *

The sheriff's department released Jason not long after our chat. The only link they had was that Jason had sex with both the victims and that wasn't enough to charge him with murder. I had been sitting at the kitchen table for the past 3 hours going over the police report. I managed to grab the copy that they were intended to file away on my way out with Jason. If I was going to help clear his name, then I needed to know what they knew. They had two sworn statements from both Tara and Sam that Jason was indeed at Merlotte's but there is a 20 minute window from Jason leaving the bar and placing his 911 call. I knew more than anyone that 20 minutes was long enough but without the official time of death, its difficult to say if it was indeed a window or not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Eric's voice. I looked over and he was standing on the back porch. He had on his usual black jeans and boots but what surprised me was that he had on a grey v-neck t-shirt as opposed to his usual black wife beater. He looked as handsome as ever and it bought a smile to my face. I had been so caught up with the case that I had forgotten that I left him in the middle of the night.

"I should warn you now that I cannot me held responsible for my actions when I am jumped. Come in. It's just me tonight. Sookie's at Bill like she is most nights and I could do with the company." Eric walked in and sat down next to me. He leaned over and picked up the police report for Dawn.

"I didn't take you as the jealous type. If you wanted to kill every girl that I have fed on whilst I fucked them then you should have said so. It would take a while but I would get an enjoyment out of it. I like the affect I have on you." Eric tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and ran the back of his palm along my cheek. I closed my eyes and could feel myself melt into his touch. How would have known that a thousand year old Viking vampire could be affectionate? It was then that his words registered in my mind.

"You knew her? How?" I turned to face Eric and pulled one leg up on my hair and wrapped my arms around it. "She's been at Fangtasia a few times. She presented herself to me and I was hungry, which of course meant I was horny so I fed on her. I've seen her since but each time she was with a different vampire." I snatched Dawn's report out of his hand and handed him Maudette's.

"What about her? Have you seen her before?" Eric raised an eyebrow then handed the report back to me. "Once. She presented herself to me but I sent her away after I smelt her desperation. I assume she found someone else to feed on her. Are you suggesting that the murderer is someone from my club?"

I had a quick read over Maudette's autotypy report but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her time of death was between 3am and 4am: plenty of time for her to get back from Shreveport. "No, I don't think it was a vampire. But I do think I have found another link between the two of them besides Sookie's brother."

"Of course it wasn't a vampire. A vampire would have drained them to death not strangle them. Although I don't understand why someone would want to strangle them. There are much more affective ways to kill someone."

"They're probably an amateur. Strangulation isn't a sure way to kill someone. A person can always slow their heart down to make it seem like they were dead. I've done it many times in the past to get out of sticky situations. I tend to stick to my pair of bladed sai. After 3000 years, I have no time for anything else other than a sure death."

I scanned through both of their reports again to make sure I hadn't missed anything before I stuffed all the pieces of paper in the folder and shut it. I got up and climbed into Eric's lap where he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your weapon of choice is a pair of sai? I expected it to be a sword." Eric's comment put a stop to the kisses I was planting on his neck. I looked up at him and smiled. "I may be 3000 year old warrior but I know that carrying a sword around these days isn't something that doesn't raise suspicion. Ares made them for me at the turn of the industrial revolution in England where I was living at the time. They're easier to hide and much more affective. And they aren't an ordinary pair; they adjust depending on my opponent. For example, if I plunged on of them into the heart of a vampire, the core would become wooden causing him, or her, to meet the true death."

Eric didn't say anything. Instead he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like he did the night before.

"Eric! Put me down you stupid Viking!"

"Now why would I do that? I left Pam in charge of the club tonight and she wouldn't be happy if she found out that I came here and didn't have my way with you. Now, I'm going to take you up to your room and have my way with you. If your bed happens to break, or your door, during the process then I will replace it. Understood?"

"Just don't rip my clothes off. At this rate I'll have none left." If this was how Eric wanted to spend our nights then I was all up for it. Who needs sleep when you're immortal right?

* * *

**Oh I wish for the day that Eric throws me over his shoulder like that haha**  
**For future reference, ****_Erastís Mou (_****εραστής μου) means my lover in Greek. When I add Greek into the story, I'll be writing it in it's phonetic spelling otherwise most of you may not be able to read it and I will let you know what it means at the end of the chapter**  
**Also, if you don't know what a pair of sai are then google it. They're a big part of Alexia's future fight scenes so make sure you know what they are :)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	7. Chapter 7

**And her's another chapter because I love you all so much! So glad you're enjoying it and leaving me amazing reviews which means faster updates! The story is moving more into season 1 and I'm hoping to start season 2's storyline (finally bringing in Godric!) around chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea Sookie. I'm already on thin ice for steaking Longshadow to protect you. Killing another vampire is a very serious offence, regardless of the situation. I wish you would rethink this." I rolled my eyes at Bill's attempt to change Sookie's mind. Did he not realise that this was her idea and she was determined.

"You don't have to come with us Bill. I have Alexia to look out for me and we won't be long. We're only going to see if that son of a bitch that's framed my brother is there." "I still don't like the idea of you going to Fangtasia alone. You have no idea what vampires are capable of, especially ones that are hungry. They will kill you if you give them the opportunity."

I had enough of his little protection speech at this point. Don't get me wrong, I like Bill; he's a perfect gentleman and worships the ground that Sookie walks on but there's a limit. She may be 'his' in vampire terms but in girl terms, he was just overreacting and being an overbearing boyfriend.

"Er hello, 3000 year old Greek Demi-God slash warrior standing over here. Sookie won't be alone and I am more than capable of looking after her or have you forgotten the fact that I have the ability to rip a vampires head from its shoulders within an instant even in this get up." Sookie looked down at my outfit and smiled. I'll admit, the tight, short red dress wasn't something I would usually wear but we needed to blend in tonight. "Besides, Eric wouldn't let anything happen to us. She's safe."

Bill turned to look at me and held my gaze as if he was trying to glamour me. Surely Sookie had told him that it didn't work on me. Eric had tried to do it last night with no such luck and he was much more powerful than Bill. "That's what I'm worried about. Eric's never stepped in to stop bloodshed before, in fact, I'm sure he craves it." He then turned back to Sookie and grabbed her hands; "I would just feel better if I could accompany you tonight."

"We won't be able to blend if you're following us around all night and I trust that Eric would step in. He would protect Alexie, even if she is immortal, and I know that she'll protect me. I have to do this for Jason. I'll come straight over when we get back." With that, Sookie leaned over and kissed Bill on the cheek then sat up. I had lent her my black leather pants and knee high boots which she wore with a simple black top. She looked pretty damn hot and if Bill couldn't see that, then he was a fool. He followed us out of the house then vamped away as we reached my car.

"Does being immortal mean you have a lot of money?" I looked at Sookie over the hood of my car and rolled my eyes as I got in. "I suppose so. I don't stress over money like most mortals do. It's just there when I need something really. Why do you ask?" Sookie shrugged her shoulders and fastened her seat belt. "It's just the people round here think you have a trust fund to afford such a nice car."

I laughed as I backed the car out of the drive. "I've seen cars evolve in such a short period of time and they amaze me. Besides, I've always had a thing for big cars." I winked at Sookie and watched as she blushed slightly due to reading between the lines. I didn't think my Range Rover Evoque was such an extravagant car, well maybe only a little.

* * *

I swatted Sookie's hand away from herself so she couldn't adjust her outfit. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable. I don't understand how people can wear these things. I can feel my legs chafing already."

"I gave you the choice of wearing a dress instead but you insisted on the leather pants so quit complaining. Besides I love those! I've had them since the 90's and they've never let me down. Now stop your moaning, we're here for a purpose and we both have our parts to play." Sookie pulled a face and followed me towards the entrance of Fangtasia. At this point, the club felt like my second home since I was sure I spent more time here than I did at work. I saw Pam manning the door as usual in one of her many dominatrix themed outfits. I was sure she had a separate part of her closet just for her corsets. She smiled when she saw us and allowed us to walk straight in.

"You sure you only want Eric? I could always join in." "You know better than anyone that Eric doesn't like sharing." Pam laughed then composed herself as she practically barked at the people waiting in line.

"What was that all about?" I smiled at Sookie and we made our way to the bar. The place was busy tonight which meant that maybe we could find a lead. Both Maudette and Dawn were into sex with vampires and both came to this club: someone here must know something.

"Just Pam's way of telling me she approves at my outfit. Sexual flirtation is her way of being nice." Eric's eyes then found mine and he held my gaze. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go make myself known. Pay close attention to the girls in here for now. They could know something." Sookie nodded then watched me as I swayed over to Eric. He was sitting on his throne and watched me with intensity as I climbed the stage stairs and stood to the side of him. He turned to face me and ran a finger down the side of face and the rest of my body as he whispered in my ear.

"I won't be able to resist you for long tonight lover. That dress is leaving little to my imagination and I think we still have a bed to break." I grinned at last night's memory. We had failed to break my bed but there were a few cracks on my bedroom wall. I leaned down and bit down on his earlobe then whispered back, "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and you'll get me soon. Patience is a virtue _Erastís Mou."_ I walked back down towards Sookie and grinned at all the dirty looks I was receiving. Maybe if they knew they were trying to compete with the daughter of a God then they would give up.

Sookie passed me a bottle of beer as I approached her. She looked to be on her second gin and tonic and I could see a third one coming her way. "Thirsty?" "It just got a little hot in here that's all. For a moment there I thought you two were gonna have sex on the stage." I grinned as I took a swig of my beer. "It was very tempting. Eric is a hard man to resist. What about you? Did you hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well that girl over there is convinced she could take you in a fight," she pointed to a red head a few feet away from us who was shooting me daggers with her eyes, "but apart from that, nothing. Maybe we should just head home."

"Let's give it one more shot. We need to find another link."

* * *

I watched until Sookie was out of sight before I made my way into the house. Our plan had been a complete failure. Sookie couldn't find anything useful at the bar. No one seemed to have any murderous thoughts or thinking about either Maudette or Dawn. I was now out of ideas. It was clear that the murderer wasn't anyone from Fangtasia but I had promised Jason that I would help clear his name so I couldn't give up. I just had to figure out what my next step was.

I was about to put my key in the lock before I heard a noise from inside the house. It sounded like the creak of a floorboard but it wasn't loud enough to alert someone who wasn't use to hearing such low noises. Someone was in the house, someone who didn't live there and since only Bill and Eric were the only vampires that had invitations to the house, that someone was human. I slowly entered the house, being extremely careful not to make any noise. I stepped out of my heels and opened the draw where Sookie and I kept our unopened post. I lifted the bottom up to reveal a secret compartment where I kept my sai blades.

I stealthily moved through the house, being ready for whatever attack was about to come. I heard the movement of knives coming from the kitchen so I ran towards there. I must have made more noise than I intended to because as I reached the kitchen, the hooded figure was already heading out of the back door. I threw one of my sai blades towards them and watched as it sunked into the back of their leg but it didn't seem to slow them down as they turned around the corner of the house.

I ran after them but as I reached the side of the house, they were gone. I saw my blade thrown on the floor and a small blood puddle. I picked up my blade and looked around. There was no one in sight which meant whoever was in the house knew their way around and the best way to disappear. I was fast but they were completely out of sight so I wouldn't know what direction to start running in.

I retuned to the house and switched on the light. The knife draw was open with one thrown on the floor. They must have dropped it when they heard me. I picked up my bloody blade and placed it in some tissue. Maybe Eric could help me with the blood sample. I'm sure he could distinguish if the blood was from a man or woman. I walked back through the house to see if anything else had been touched but everything looked in place. Everything except a framed picture of Sookie and I, which had been placed face down. I retrieved my phone from my bad then headed back to the kitchen. I placed my other blade on the worktop then dialed the number for Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, the club with a bite, how may I help you?" The club with a bite? Seriously? Could Pam not think of anything else to say? "Hi Pam, it Alexia. I need to Eric urgently, can you put him on?" She didn't say anything which I took to meant that she was going to get Eric.

"Miss me already or are you ready for me to rip that dress off of you?" "Hmm tempting but I actually need your help. When I arrived back home, someone was in the house. They were in the kitchen admiring our lovely knife collection. I managed to sink my blade into the back of their leg but they managed to get away. I was wondering if you could see if you could pick anything up from their blood." The line then went dead. I sincerely hoped that was Eric's way of saying he would be right over otherwise it was just plain rude.

I picked up my blade and examined it. It hadn't gone in very deep but caused some damage which would require stitches. If whoever it was had an ounce of sense, they wouldn't go to the emergency room; a knife wound like that would be hard to explain. What bugged me was how they knew how to disappear. They must be from around here but why here? No one knew I was seeing Eric except Sookie… "Mother Fucker!" They were after Sookie because of her relationship with Bill, that's why they were here tonight. They must have saw my car missing from the drive and assumed that she was in alone. That sick fucker!

"Are you hurt?" I turned around and came face to face with Eric. Now that was fast.

"I'm fine. I must have spooked whoever it was because they ran when they heard me. I was about to walk into the house then I heard movement from inside the house. I grabbed my sai blades and managed to hit them with one. They were gone by the time I got outside." I held up my blade expecting Eric to grab it but he didn't.

"I can't touch silver." I looked up at him and smiled. "I know that, I wouldn't give it to you if it could hurt. It would only turn to silver if I had the intention to hurt you. Ares did one hell of a job." He grabbed the dagger and I saw a look of relief on his life. Like he would think I would hurt him.

"Well it's definitely human but I suppose you already figured that one out since they were in the house. There's nothing abnormal about their blood: they aren't on any drugs nor have they got any alcohol in their system, but they are male. Probably just some random guy that hates vampires." I was impressed, he got all that from just smelling the blood. I took the blade back off of him and ran it under the water.

"I don't think it's a random attack. Whoever it was knew Sookie was seeing a vampire and knew where she lived. I think it's someone from Bon Temps. They knew how to get away and fast. I just wished I could have caught him." Eric sat and pulled me into his lap. I curled into him and stayed there for a while. I was beyond relived that Sookie went straight to Bill's. He may annoy me but he would protect her. I knew she was safe with him.

"I want you to take some of my blood." I moved out of Eric's grip and turned to face him. "Why? I don't need healing. He wasn't expecting me which was why he ran instead of attacking me." I swung my leg around so they were at either side of Eric's hips. He pulled my body flush against his as his fingers slowly crept up the hem of my dress.

"I know you don't but if you do, then it allows me to sense you. It'll also enhance your senses so if whoever it was comes back, you'll hear them before they see you." That was something I was not expecting from Eric. Bill had been so wrong about Eric; a man who 'craved' bloodshed would not insist upon me drinking some of his blood to help protect me. I nodded my head and watched Eric as he bought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it using his fangs. His blood starting oozing out of his wound as he held it up to my mouth. I placed my mouth there and rolled my eyes back as I felt his blood course through my body; it was unlike anything I had ever tasted. There was no way to describe the way it tasted or the effect it was having on me.

I pulled away and watched as his wound started to heal. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hands then kissed Eric. His hand slid into my hair and grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled my head back and started kissing my neck. I felt his fangs press down into my neck and a low moan erupted from my mouth. If I had known that drinking Eric's blood would make me feel this good then I would have done it already.

Once he pulled away from my neck, I jumped up off his lap and started pulling him towards the staircase. "Come on Viking, you promised me a broken bed." As I reached the bottom of the staircase, I noticed a large raven sitting on the porch fence outside. I stopped dead in my tracks and Eric crashed into me.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I quickly turned to Eric and smiled. "Nothing, I just think I left my car unlocked. You go on upstairs and I'll be there in a minute." He dipped his head and kissed me lightly on the lips before vamping up to my room. I opened the front door but saw that the raven was gone. I quickly closed the door again and leaned into it as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. He's here.

* * *

**She just keeps on getting more and more complicated doesn't she haha Although, she is a total badass ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think guys :)**

**Jem x**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys really do know how to make me feel special! Seeing the reviews and followers for this story go up brings a huge smile to my face :) Here's chapter 8 (ALREADY?!) so I hope you enjoy it and start to see the main plot forming behind the sub plots we all know and love :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3**

* * *

_I opened my eyes then shielded them from an insanely bright light. It was almost golden, as if someone had wrapped the sun in a layer of gold. I sat up and realised I wasn't lying in my bed. It looked like I was in a sun lounger, like the one Sookie has in her garden, but this one wasn't made of metal. It felt soft and there was a white sheet on top of it with a gold embossment. I pulled the cloth up to me but saw that my hand was glowing, as was my other hand. I looked down at myself and gasped when I saw that I was wearing a peplos: the robe I was expected to wear on Olympus. The white silk material clung to my body and it had a slit up the right side revealing my leg. I started to panic and looked round to see if I could see anyone; if this was Apollo's sick idea of joke then I was royally screwed._

_"__You are a vision lover." Eric's voice hummed through my ears as I looked up and saw him walking towards me. He wasn't glowing like me but Apollo's sun was shining down on him. He had on a chilton robe but it only covered the bottom half of his body, which gave me the opportunity to truly admire him as he walked towards me. He almost looked God-like as he made his way over to me. He laid next to me as he ran his hand up the exposed part of my leg._

_"__How did you get here? The God's only allow those with God blood to enter Olympus." He continued running his hand up and down my leg as he hummed a very familiar tune. "I'm here because of you. Because you called me. I will always come when you call for me." He pulled my head towards him and started to kiss me. He hand rose further into my robe and I moaned in pleasure as he slipped one finger into my wet core. He mouth slipped down to my neck where he began to place small kisses along my neckline._

_I looked around to ensure that no one would see us: bringing someone who had no God blood to Olympus was a serious offence, one that could find me spending the rest of my existence in servitude. My eyes widen when I saw that Aphrodite was watching us from a distance. She truly was beautiful with her long blonde hair and golden skin: the true definition of beauty. I was about to push Eric away but she placed one finger on her perfectly formed lips then winked at me. Eric then burred his fangs into my skin and a loud moan erupted from my mouth. He growled as he pulled away then started to make his way down my body…_

I shot up and instantly looked around. I wasn't on Olympus nor was I glowing. The sun was shining in through my window but it wasn't golden like the sun was on Olympus. I looked to my side and saw that Eric was gone. I shook my head in confusion as I swung my legs out from my bed. I had thought I could tell the difference between a dream and reality by now. I usually know when Morpheus was trying to seduce me but I don't think that was him in my dream; it must have been Eric. Sookie was right when she said that vampire blood causes you to dream about that vampire. I could still feel his lips on my neck and his body next to mine.

I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed that it was only 7am. I attempted to get up but once I placed my hands down in an effort to push myself up, I heard my bed creak. I looked over and saw that I was sitting in what looked like a dip in my bed. Looks like Eric and I finally managed to break my bed. I smiled at the memory of last night but then stopped when I saw the raven sitting outside my window. I stomped over and shut the blind before heading to the bathroom for a nice shower.

* * *

"So the only lead we have is that the murderer is a man and knows Bon Temps really well." Sookie kept her voice low to stop the possibility of anyone overhearing us. If anyone found out that I had a copy of the police report then I would probably lose my job. The idea of not seeing Portia Bellefleur every day was appealing but then I would have nothing to do with my day. Sex was out of the question since Eric had to sleep during the day.

"It could be anyone Sook. I really wish I knew who it was but we'll find him. Jason just needs to keep his head down until we do." Sookie nodded in agreement then got up to continue with her shift. "Umm Alexie, I don't think that's gonna happen." I looked up at Sookie then turned my head to look at what she was looking at. I shot up as I saw Jason playing pool with Rene, Hoyt and a brunette I hadn't seen before. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Great. I'm gonna need another drink." Sookie nodded at me then half walked half ran over to the bar. She returned a moment later with a bottle of beer and a bourbon on the rocks. I smiled as I necked the bourbon back in one then took a swig out of my beer bottle. A strong smell caught my attention in that moment. I breathed in a couple of times and realised the smell also had a faint trace of iron; it was blood. I could smell blood. I scanned Merlotte's and saw that no one was bleeding; well not that I could see. I reached into my bag and pulled out the small blood sample I had collected from the back garden this morning. I held it up to my nose and realised it was the same smell: the murderer was in the bar.

Their wound must have opened and since no one had grabbed the back of their right leg, they didn't know. Eric's blood must have enhanced my senses to the point where I could smell something that only a vampire could. I needed to get Sookie out of there, she wasn't safe. At that moment, Bill walked in and whispered something in Sookie's ear. She nodded at what he said then walked out the back with him. I grabbed my bag and started to follow them.

"Whoa, slow down there lover." Eric grabbed my hand and swung me around so that I faced him. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt, something I had never seen him in before. He looked breathtaking but also so sinister at the same time. I saw Pam standing by the entrance of the bar wearing a soft pink trouser suit. I had only ever seen her in corsets and black leather so it was quite refreshing. She was also standing next to a vampire that I didn't recognise.

"What are you doing here?" "Well Bill needed to speak to Sookie and I thought it was a good opportunity to see you. Sit with me?" He gestured to the booth I had just gotten out of and I nodded. He sat down opposite me and smiled. "So this is where you spend your time when you aren't with me? It seems cosy." I laughed at his attempt to appear human. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Eric's presence was hard to ignore and he seemed to have an alluring effect on everyone.

"Well I have to find something to do to pass the time. What did Bill need to speak to Sookie about? I've gotta get her out of here, it isn't safe anymore." I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him down so he could hear me better, "I think the murderer is here, now. I smelt blood before you got here and it smelt the same as the blood from yesterday. I just can't place where it's coming from." Eric looked around then back at me.

"I smell it too, but it's very faint. I can't pinpoint who it is." The bleeding must have stopped. Eric started to move his fingers across the back of my hand. The touch sent tingles down my spine and it reminded me of the dream I had of him the night before. "Let's go back to your place. I'm sure Pam can handle the club for tonight and I want nothing more than entwining our bodies together and you continuing to touch me."

"I can't tonight lover. Bill's hearing with the Magister is in a few hours and I must accompany him. I am his sheriff and his actions reflect upon me. I won't be gone long but when I return, I promise to spend hours in bed with your naked body pressed up against mine."

"His hearing? With the Magister? What for? Why?" Eric suddenly appeared next to me and I heard the gasps for those watching us. He held my waist with one hand and my face with another. "I always forget that you know more than I have told you. Bill killed Longshadow in the presence of three humans, two of which cannot be glamoured. I understand his reasons for doing so, and would have probably done worse to Longshadow for stealing from me, but as Sheriff of area 5 I had to report the incident to the Magister."

"Well I'm not exactly human and it wasn't something I had never seen before. Did you report what happened the first night I was at Fangtasia to the Magister too?" He brushed his thumb along my cheekbone then smiled. "Of course not. I simply said that a vampire attacked a human outside my establishment and I used my discretion to execute said vampire and glamour the human involved. I cannot tell the Magister of your true nature. He would report you to the Authority and they would classify you as a risk to our existence and sought out a way to kill you. I cannot let that happen."

I nodded in agreement. "Just don't be gone too long and don't let them sentence Bill to the true death. He may annoy me from time to time but he loves Sookie and she loves him." Eric nodded then pulled me up from the booth and wrapped his arms around me. Sookie then returned with Bill following her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was trying to hide her tears.

"Be safe lover. I must go now." He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into his kiss but he pulled away before I could deepen it. "Come back to me _Erastís Mou." _"Always," then they all vamped out of Merlotte's. Sookie ran up to me and held onto me as she cried quietly into my shoulder. "Come on Sook, we gotta get out of here."

* * *

"How can you defend him after he reported my boyfriend to their whatever? Do you not care that I may never see Bill again?" I knew Sookie was upset but I never expected her to blame me for Bill's trial.

"Eric was just doing his job. They have certain rules to follow like we do and like I do when I'm with my own kind. Do not blame Eric because Bill acted irrationally and did not think about the consequences of his actions."

"Bill was right, you're exactly the same as him. You don't care whose life you ruin to get what you want. You used me to help you sleep with Eric and didn't care that I was put in harms way!" With that, Sookie stormed out of the house and ran towards the cemetery. I didn't bother chasing after her; I knew she was going to Bill's to calm down. She was upset and was taking it out on me.

I slumped down on the couch and removed my shoes. I still wanted to keep Sookie safe but she was safe at Bill's. No one would think to look for her there especially after her and Bill's teary goodbye earlier. I also knew that I was probably on the killer's hit list after my kiss with Eric but it was a good thing; I would rather he came after me than Sookie.

"Don't think too much _Erastís Mou,_ you may get worry lines." I shot up and came face to face with Apollo. He stood in the living room dressed in what looked like surfer shorts and a wife beater. When the God's visited the human world, they tended to dress like them. His blonde hair seemed lighter than usual against his glowing skin but he looked the same as he did the last time I saw him 150 years ago.

"I am not your lover now nor will I ever be. What are you doing here? You know you cannot summon me without permission first and I don't think you following me around as a raven was a good omen. Now tell me why you're here or I'll throw you through a wall. It wont hurt you but it'll make me feel good."

"You're temper is as high as ever polemistís, but you must learn to control it. I'm not here to summon you nor do I mean you any warm. My reason for this visit is completely selfless. I'm here to warn you." I let out a small laugh and folded my arms across my chest.

"You expect me to believe that you came here to help me as oppose to bring me more misery? It's just like you. When you see and feel that I am finally happy with the life you cursed me with, you find a way to intervene. If you love me like you claim to do then why do you bring me such pain?"

Apollo moved closer to me and held a strand of my hair in his hand: the same action that Eric usually did when we lay in bed. "I do not wish to see you suffer Alexandra, nor am I here to intervene with your life. I could not sabotage your new romance with Lamina's son even if I wanted to, Aphrodite has made sure of that." I moved away from him and held his gaze. "What do you mean Aphrodite has made sure of that?"

"That is not the reason for why I am here. I am here to warn you of a great danger that is heading your way. It is unlike anything you have ever faced before and you cannot defeat it alone. These will help you," Apollo handed me a small pouch he took from his pocket, "They are epoúlosi herbs. Keep them on you at all times. I must bid you farewell now but do not forget what I have said." And then he was gone. Because my life wasn't complicated enough.

* * *

**So there you go. I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Just to clear up a few things that may confuse you, Peplos and Chilton robes are traditional clothing worn by Ancient Greeks.**  
**Polemistís (πολεμιστής) means 'warrier' in Greek and Epoúlosi (επούλωση) simply means healing. **

**Also, Lamina, in Greek Mythology, was an vampiric underworld spirit. She was also someone Hera cursed but for the purpose of this story, she is who the God's believe vampires came from.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Writing this story has become my new addiction! Here's today's chapter and I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

Sookie was nowhere to be seen when I woke up the next morning. I contemplated taking her some food since I doubt that Bill would keep some at his place but then thought against it; if she wasn't home yet then it meant she still needed some time alone. Bill is her first love so acting irrationally and pushing your friends away when you're worried is a given. I had lived with human's long enough to know that by now. Love and relationships have changed drastically over the course of my life.

I had gotten married during a time when most marriages where arranged based on what kind of family you came from and you learned to love that person. Women were expected to be virgin's and their husbands would hang the bloody bed sheet out of the window the next morning to prove it. I didn't gain any sexual maturity until decades later and Sookie was just starting. I couldn't be mad at her because I understand where her emotions are coming from.

I sliced up some fresh fruit and left half of it in the fridge for Sookie. It was needed on a hot Louisianan morning like this and it was also my little peace offering. I was about to head out the door but the phone ringing stopped me.

"Hello?" "Alexia?" I heard Jason's voice and instantly froze. He didn't sound like his usual charming self. He almost sounded afraid. "Jason? Jason, what's wrong? Where are you?" I jumped back in shock when I heard the sound metal slamming against metal.

"I need your help. Amy's dead and I was the only one that was there. What if I did it? What if I'm the killer?" "You are not the killer so don't doubt yourself. I'll be right there, don't say anything without me, understand?" Jason agreed then I practically ran out of the house. I dialed Sookie's number then jammed my phone between my shoulder and ear as I reversed out of the drive.

"Hello?" "I know you're mad at me Sook but you have to listen. There's been another murder and Jason's been arrested again, he thinks he did it. I'm heading down to the Sheriff's station now. I'll see you down there." I hung up before I heard a reply and threw my phone on the passenger seat.

I rushed into the Sheriff's department and demanded to see Jason. The girl behind the desk (I always forget her name) pointed me towards an interrogation room. I rushed in there and saw Detective Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborne questioning him.

"Jason don't say anything else. Why have you arrested my client?" Sheriff Dearborne stood up and faced me. "Good morning Miss Rosebud," I cringed at the sound of my fake last name. I had been making them up since the Viking's introduced them to England after the Battle of Hastings and I had gotten worse at them as the years progressed. "Mr Stackhouse was the only one in the house and the only one that knew Miss Burley. Why would someone else want to kill her?"

"Why would my client murder her? And maybe someone else broke into the house and killed her. Why have you ruled that theory out?" "Because there was no sign of a forced entry. She was killed in the same way as Miss Pickens and Miss Green. Mr Stackhouse has had sexual relationships with all these women and does not have an alibi. I'm sorry but we have no choice but to charge him."

I looked down at Jason as he hung his head in defeat. He genuinely believed that he had killed her. I knew he was innocent but there was no way I could defend him without more evidence. I couldn't reveal myself and admit that I had stolen a police file, threw a sai blade into the murderer's leg when he tried to escape, got my sort of vampire boyfriend to tell me that the blood belonged to a male and that because of said boyfriend's blood, I knew the murderer is from Bon Temps.

"I won't give up. I know he isn't the killer and if you won't do a damned thing to try and find them then I will." I turned to Jason and pulled him into a hug. "I know it wasn't you and I'm gonna find the sick son of bitch who did this and clear your name. Just hang in there." He nodded and I watched as they led him out and back into a cell. I took a moment to compose myself then headed out of the room. I walked back to the reception area and saw Sookie trying to get information about Jason out of the officers.

"You will tell me where he is or so help me, I will tear apart this building until I find him." She turned away from the desk then stopped when she saw me. I knew that look. She wanted me to tell her that everything was okay and that Jason was right behind me. I shook my head at her and watched as she fell apart again. I rushed over to her and held her as she sobbed into my chest. She tried to push me away but I held onto her. We were in this together whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Okay now you're telling me stories that make no sense. So Sam is a shapeshifter and you found him laying naked at the bottom of Bill's bed this morning?" Sookie just nodded as she took another gulp from her drink. I had heard of shapeshifter's before but never ran into one. Being shifters, they were quite hard to find unlike vampires and werewolves.

Sookie and I were standing outside Merlotte's for Arlene's engagement party. I didn't really know her well but Sookie insisted that I join her tonight since Bill couldn't. When we returned home from the Sheriff's station she apologised to me. She said that she knew it was childish to blame me but she was just so upset. She then said that understanding vampire hierarchy was something she couldn't do so in future, she would come to me.

After we had made up, I cooked lunch for both of us and explained to Sookie what Eric and I had discovered last night at Merlotte's. She has shocked that I was able to smell the blood from such a distance. Her senses also enhanced after she drank Bill's blood but never to that extent. I simply explained that because Eric was much older than Bill, his blood is a lot stronger. I suppose that always explains why the dreams I have of him are so vivid.

The night before, I had another dream of him but this time we were laying on a beach somewhere watching the tide come in under the moonlight. I could feel the sand in between my toes and the feel of Eric's body pressed up behind mine. If I was guaranteed those kind of dreams every night, especially when Eric was away, then I knew I wouldn't miss him that much. Besides, what's a couple of days apart to two immortals?

"I wish Jason was here. He loved going anywhere where there was free beer." I gave Sookie a reassuring smile then continued to watch Arlene and Rene dance. She seemed really happy and I was glad. I was a helpless romantic at heart although Sookie disagrees. She firmly believes that I have rejected the idea of love because of what was done to me 'out of love' and that was why I am so drawn to Eric: we're both dark and that's what draws us together. I laughed at her revelation and said that I do believe in love even though I hadn't been in love in over a thousand years.

I had chosen not to tell Sookie about Apollo's little visit. I still hadn't decided if I was going to believe him or not. He had never warned me of anything before now but on the other hand, the God's had never lied about a warning before. I kept the epoúlosi herbs in my bag because they were handy to have since they healed all wounds (courtesy of Apollo's own creation).

"We'll get to the bottom of it Sook. Whoever it is will probably try to attack again and when he does, we'll be ready for him. Killing all those girls because they had been with vampires is pathetic and I want nothing more than to wrapped my hand around his throat and see if he likes being strangled."

"I told you that you were dark. Do you get a kick out of killing?" I laughed at Sookie and shook my head. "Only if the sick fucker deserve it." "If that isn't the definition of dark and twisted then I don't know what is. Wait, how did you know that Amy had been with a vampire?"

"I managed to peek at her autotypy report. Apparently she had puncture wounds, those similar to a vampire bite, on the inside of her thigh. I wonder what it will feel like if Eric fed from my femoral artery. Apparently, it increases your sex drive." I laughed at the look of disgust Sookie pulled. "Oh please, you were thinking it to. Don't try and tell me that you don't allow Bill to feed from you because I know you do. Besides, I think you need a boost in your sex drive. Remind me to order you some things from Victoria Secret. If Bill is anything like Eric then you're gonna need new lingerie every week."

Sookie laughed and turned bright red. She was still getting use to talking about her sex life but I was slowly getting there. As Sookie composed herself, Sam made his way over to us. "I'm impressed with what you've done with the place. Perhaps you should host all of Bon Temps' parties." Sam laughed and awkwardly looked at Sookie. I think he was still trying to figure out if she was going to tell anyone his little secret.

"I'll take a pass on that one. Maybe you should do it Alexia. I'm sure you're looking for an excuse to get more involved in the community." "I'll take a pass on that one." He laughed then ran his hand through his hair. "I gotta go get some more ice. Most of it's gone already." Just as he was about to walk off, Sookie piped up, "I'll go!" She was gone before either of us could say anything. Sam shook his shoulders then walked back over to where the food was set out. I laughed at their awkward interactions and continued watching everyone dance. It reminded me of the festivals we use to throw in Greece. They were almost always to give thanks to the Gods but it was more than that. All the women would prepare and cook the food while the men had several competitions to see who was the strongest. Once all the children had been tucked in though, we would dance and drink until the early hours of the morning. I missed dancing: I missed the way my feet would move to the music and how we would all dance together.

I continued to reminisce about my mortal life when I noticed that Sookie hadn't returned yet. That was strange. I walked towards the entrance of the bar then heard a glass break. I rushed inside and saw a dark figure running towards the back of the bar. I chased after him but stopped when I saw Sookie curled up on the floor in the kitchen. I ran to her and held her.

"What happened?" "He was here, he wanted to kill me. I saw his thoughts Alexia. He was imagining what it would be like to strangle me and watch me die like the others. I was so scared." I held her close to me then slowly lifted her up and walked her over to the bar. I picked up the bottle of tequila and poured her a glass. "Drink that. It'll calm you down." She nodded then indicated for another one after. I poured her two more just as Sam walked in.

"What's going on?" Sookie didn't even move at the sound of his voice. I walked over to him and dragged him over to the other side of the bar where Sookie couldn't hear us. "Look, Sookie told me about you but don't worry, I won't say anything. I know more than anyone the importance of such a secret. But I need you to take care of her for the next couple of days; at least until I can figure out who the hell is after her. Whoever it is won't stop until he kills her and I cant allow that to happen."

"And how are you gonna do that? Ask your vampire boyfriend to interrogate everyone who has an issue with vampires?" I grabbed Sam but his collar and pushed him into the wall behind him. His eyes widened as I lifted him up off the floor.

"Don't you dare bring him into this shifter. I'm asking you because I know Sookie will be safe with you while Bill is away." I placed him back down but didn't release my hold on his collar. "I thought she was safe with me but after I found that fucker in our house the other night and now her being attacked here, she isn't." "And how do you expected to find whoever it is? Last I checked lawyers weren't trained to hunt down serial killers."

I released him and stepped back. "Even you should be able to tell that I'm more than a lawyer by now. Just keep her safe please." He nodded then watched me as I walked back over to her.

"For a moment there I thought you were gonna throw him through the wall." "Oh I wanted to. I think it's best if you stay with Sam for a little while, at least until we figure out who is after you. You'll be safe with him and Bill will be back before you know it."

She smiled then followed Sam out of the bar. I sat down in her seat and poured myself a drink. After about my fifth one, I felt an unusual pain on my left shoulder. I shrugged out of my jacket and touched the dove brand that Aphrodite had given me. It felt tender to touch, almost like it was burning. I shrugged it off and continued to pour myself another drink.

Aphrodite confused me. Apparently branding me with a dove was a gift and that I would understand when the time did come. It didn't cross my mind until several hundred years later. At the turn of the 20th century I was in America traveling from state to state. I had had enough of England and wanted to see more of America. I was in San Francisco at the time posing as a rich socialite from England, something I did quite well.

I was walking home one night when I felt my shoulder burn for the first time. At first I didn't know what it was but when it did the same thing the next night, I knew it was something to do with the Gods. At first I thought it was Aphrodite summoning me but when she didn't appear, I assumed that the mark was linked to my emotions. I had been lonely at the time so I thought it was her way of telling me to find a lover to help me pass the time.

It continued to burn but then suddenly stopped one night; just as suddenly as it had started. I saw what looked like a vampire holding a man by his neck against a lamppost. I didn't realise there were vampires in California. Standing next to them was a blonde woman who looked at the vampire with awe. I continued to walk and noticed the shoulder length hair of the vampire. I couldn't see his face at this point but he intrigued me. I quickly glanced behind at him when I walked past and remember thinking to myself he looked stunning. I managed to pull my gaze away from his blue eyes and continued walking.

My thoughts returned to the present and I shot my head up. Eric. He was the vampire that night. It was him who I walked past and Pam was standing next to him. She looked human at the time so it must have been before he changed her. I knew there had to be a reason why I was imagining him with longer hair on the day I mad met him.

I still had no idea what my mark meant though. My little revelation just made me more confused. I slumped my head back down and continued drinking. Maybe that would help clear my thoughts.

* * *

**I told you things were going to get more complicated haha I'm hoping to finish season 1's storyline in the next chapter and then I can't wait for season 2! I have some pretty cool ideas that I hope you're all going to like :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I really wanna make it to 50 reviews :)**

**Jem x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 already! Ahhh I'm so excited! This is the last chapter with season's 1 storyline and I'm looking forward to start the next part of the story. Enjoy :)**

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is rated M for a bit of reunion lemons :) **

**Disclaimer:See chapters 1-3**

* * *

I hadn't seen Sookie all day nor did I want to; it was safer for her if I didn't know where she was. Sam had sent me a text earlier saying that she was fine and would let me know if anything changed. I hadn't gotten home from work till past 8 that night so decided to spend the evening in my pajamas in front of the TV. Half way through my tub of ice cream I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes as I got up and pulled my robe over my body; my idea of pajamas was a lacy negligee which wasn't something I wanted a random stranger to see me in. I opened the door and instantly smiled.

"Hello lover." Eric stood there looking as gorgeous as ever in his usual black trousers and top. I practically jumped into his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck as he firmly held me. He laughed at my actions then carried me into the house and straight up the stairs to my bedroom. I had managed to buy a new bed while he had been away (one with a warranty) to replace the one we had broken the night before he left. He placed me down on the bed and laid down next to me. I laid back too and turned on my side to face him.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon but I'm glad you're here. I missed you more than I thought I would but your presence in my dreams helped with the pain." He smiled then pushed my robe off of my shoulder. "I should have mentioned that my blood would have that affect on you but I didn't think you would mind. Is everything okay lover? I noticed that Sookie isn't around and yesterday I felt that you were distressed. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. Sookie was attacked last night at the bar so I asked her boss Sam, who is also a shapeshifter, to look after her. It was clear that she wasn't safe with me anymore and this way I can continue to look into who is after her, although I don't have much to go on. What happened at the trial? Is everything okay?"

Eric's hand curled around my waist and he pulled me flush against his body. I could feel his erection through his jeans and let out a low moan; dreams were nothing like the real thing. He slowly started to kiss my neck then whispered to me as he reached my ear, "I don't want to talk about anything right now." He kissed me hard on the lips and forced my lips apart with his tongue. He shifted on top of me and I could hear him kicking his boots off. I pulled his top off over his head and started to unfasten his jeans.

He pulled the top of my negligee down to expose my breasts. He dipped his head down and caught one nipple in his mouth as his pinched my other nipple between his fingers. He soft bite down and a loud moan erupted from my lips. Eric growled as he removed my negligee and stared down at my naked body. I smiled at him and I pushed his jeans past his hips freeing his extremely hard and large dick. I licked my lips then cried out in pleasure as I felt Eric's tongue lick my clit. He pushed my legs wider apart then held my waist firmly. His tongue dipped inside my wet core then was replaced by one of his fingers. He continued to massage my clit with his tongue, which were sending pulses of pleasure throughout my body.

I could feel my release and Eric must have too because he entered another finger into my core causing my orgasm to take over my body. Eric then started to kiss his way up my body and smiled as he reached my lips. Tasting myself on his tongue was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. Eric slipped himself into my wet core and started to pound into me. With every thrust I could feel my wave of pleasure build up again. He was the best lover I had ever been with and now he was showing me why.

I started to move up hips upward, meeting him with every thrust. He growled in my ear then bit down on my neck. I arched up body up to him and continued to meet his thrusts. Him biting me during sex was the most blissful thing in the world; it bought untouched nerves to life and my whole body felt like it was in utopia. I could feel another orgasm start to rise but tried to suppress him, hoping to last longer.

"Let it go lover, we have all night." At Eric's request, I allowed my orgasm to take over my body. He helped me ride out my orgasm then collapsed on me. He rolled off of me and allowed me to catch my breath.

"Missed me that much huh?" Eric looked over at me and grabbed me before I had time to move. He pinned my body to his and chuckled in my ear.

"Oh that was just the warm up. I don't intend to stop next time."

* * *

"Looks like you got the welcome home party I wanted." I held my hand up in acknowledgment to Sookie as I headed straight to the coffee machine. I poured myself a cup then sat down without adding milk or sugar to it. Sookie raised an eyebrow at me as I gulped down the hot substance in one go.

"Bloody selfish vampires. They keep you up all night with their amazing bedroom skills then leave to play dead at dawn. It's like Eric assumes my internal clock works like his. I only managed to get a couple of hours before the sun got too bright. What happened with you and Bill last night? I was expecting you to look like me."

"Well that was my plan. I was over the moon when Bill turned up at Merlotte's last night. He practically whisked me away back to his but before we could do anything, his daughter stormed into his bedroom stating that she was hungry."

I could feel my mind drifting off whilst Sookie was talking to me; my attention spam was non-existent after a night for really loud, really hard and really long sex which resulted in only two hours sleep. However, at the mention of a daughter, my mind snapped back to reality and I looked up at Sookie. Her face was emotionless so I knew this wasn't her idea as a joke.

"A daughter? As in 'daddy will you please drive me to school?'" "More along the lines of 'daddy can you please show me how to feed off a human?' Her name is Jessica and she is Bill's new vampire daughter. That was his punishment for killing Longshadow: he took a vampire life and so he will make another vampire. After that, sex was the furthest thing from my mind. I wanted to come home but the idea of trying to sleep whilst the two of you were going at it was off-putting. Speaking of you two going at it, what are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was in Eric's top from last night. He must have left without it. "Well it looks like Eric's top. I went to grab my nightdress but saw it was ripped down the back and I picked up this. He has got to stop ripping my things or at least replace them. And I loved that nightdress." "The pink silk one?" I nodded and Sookie's face fell.

"I liked that one. I thought of putting it in my draw had crossed my mind several times before now. I guess that does explain why your wash load has shrunken in size. Is Eric really that rough in bed?" I looked over at Sookie and all I could see was that innocent blonde girl I had met on my first day in Bon Temps, who blushed at the mention of sex and now she was asking me about my sex life.

"You have no idea Sook and I'm afraid that if I do tell you, it may corrupt you. But I will tell you this: sex with Eric is never boring, even in plain old missionary." Sookie giggled at me then stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm off to work. I'll see you at 5 and I promise I will let Sam walk me out to my car." "Good and then we'll talk about your potential step vampire daughter. Sex should only increase after the kids are born." She continued to laugh as she headed out of the house. I got up and grabbed another cup of coffee; one with milk and sugar, then headed upstairs to shower. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was half way through sweeping the living room floor when something caught my eye. I had decided to waste time by cleaning the house since it had been deprived of a good clean by Sookie and me lately. I bent down brushed my hand over what looked like clay. On closer inspection I saw it was brick dust. What would brick dust be doing in the house? It crumbled away as I rubbed it in between my hands. I looked up and saw it was by the bookcase, the same bookcase that held the photo of Sookie and I that the killer turned down.

The brick dust must have come off of his shoe when be broke into the house. I tried to think of where the dust must have come from; it wasn't something that everyone in Bon Temps had access to. The only time I had seen it before was when Jason had bought it into the house after he finished work at the road crew but he hadn't been around the house since before the attack.

I tried think about who else worked there that could be considered as a suspect but came up blank. It didn't make any sense. I went to get up but it was in that moment something hit me around the head.

* * *

I managed to eventually open my eyes and felt my head pumping; that must have been some blow. I looked around and saw that I was laying in a pool of blood, probably my blood. A blow like that would probably have killed me if I could die. I tried to think back to what happened but Sookie's screams distracted me. I stumbled up and dragged myself towards her voice.

I saw what looked like Rene trying to wrap his hands around Sookie's neck. My adrenaline kicked in and I ran up to him and threw him off of Sookie. She looked up at me with wide eyes then held onto me as I pulled her out.

"Look out!" I turned and saw Rene swing the shovel at us. I held up hand up and watched as the shovel hit an invisible wall then landed a kick to Rene's stomach that sent him flying across the room. I held on to Sookie as I dragged her out of the house. I needed to get her to safety and the only place I could think of was Bill's. I dragged her across the front lawn and into the cemetery.

"What was that? Why didn't the shovel touch us? What did you do?" We continued to run but it was proving to be difficult with Sookie's injuries. I was still very weak but keeping Sookie safe was more important. "It doesn't matter. We have to get you to safety. Once I get you to Bill's then I'll handle Rene."

I could see Bill's house in the distance and sighed in relief, we were almost there. I could feel Sookie growing weaker but I held her up. She then stumbled on what looked like a rock and collapsed taking me with her. I managed to get back up but saw that Sookie was struggling; looks like I was going to have to drag her.

"You stupid fangbangers, think you could escape?" I looked up and saw Rene making his way over to us. His Cajun accent was gone and he was still holding his shovel. I dragged Sookie and left her by one of the gravestones. "How are you still standing? I watched you while you bled out." Rene tried to swing the shovel at me again but I caught it mid air and yanked it out of his hand. He stumbled forward then went flying backwards when a dog, which had come out of nowhere, attack him.

"Sam!" I watched as Rene pushed Sam, in his dog form, off of him, pick up a stone and run towards me. I anticipated his move before he made it so I moved out of his line of fire and grabbed his head between my hands. I saw Sookie's eyes go blank as I snapped Rene's neck and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground. I then fell to my knees as I felt incredibly weak. The last thing I remembered was Sookie screaming my name.

* * *

"As I told Detective Bellefleur earlier, Rene knocked me to the ground and as he walked towards me, I kicked him backwards which caused him to fall and break his neck on the gravestone behind him." Sheriff Dearborne nodded then wrote notes in his small notepad. When I regain consciousness, Sookie had explained to me that her and Sam had moved Rene's body (or Drew Marshall as that's his real name) to make it look like he had broken his neck as he fell. They called the police from there, which was why I was now being questioned. I managed to walk back to the house after Sookie insisted that we continue this inside.

"I see. Just one more question Miss Rosebud: how did so much of your blood end up on the floor. I can't see a wound anywhere." Oh shit! I had forgotten to mention the pool of blood to Sookie. My head had fully healed physically but I still had a pounding headache.

"Rene hit me over the head when he first entered the house. I managed to drink some vampire blood after it happened to heal myself. My boyfriend had given me some of his blood in a vile for emergencies. It came in handy."

"You willingly drank V? You know that's against the law Miss Rosebud." "I am well aware of what the law says Sheriff Dearborne, I am a lawyer. Like I said, it was given to me to use in emergencies and I think receiving a fatal blow to the head counts as an emergency. I'm thankful it didn't kill me instantly otherwise Sookie and myself may be dead. Now are you done with your questions? We've had a very traumatic day and I think we're entitled to some rest."

Sookie showed everyone to the door then limped back towards me. It looked like she had suffered a sprain ankle, a black eye, a few cracked ribs and probably a concussion. I contemplated giving her some of the epoúlosi herbs but chose not to. Apollo gave those to me for a reason (so he says) and they were too valuable to be wasted on injuries that could be healed with Bill's blood.

"Your boyfriend gave you some for his blood for emergencies?" I looked over at Sookie and we both burst into laughter. She then quickly stopped and grabbed her side; definitely a few cracked ribs.

"Well it was that or tell them that I was immortal and healed on my own. Besides, they wouldn't know the difference." She nodded then handed me my beer while she drunk from her own. "How did you manage to stop the shovel hitting us? I've been thinking it over and I know that something stopped it before it touched us."

I held up my wrist showed Sookie one of my bands. "Your bracelet?" "It isn't just a normal bracelet. Centuries ago, Hephaestus created both the bangles out of titanium for his wife, Aphrodite. He made them to protect her from enemy attacks. All she needed to do think about blocking an attack whilst wearing the bangles and they would create a kind of force field to protect her. He made them to resemble a feminine bracelet so she could wear them every day. However, she rejected the gift and he gave them to me. You've always thought that they were just bracelets which is what makes them such a valuable weapon."

"Next time you go to Olympus, can I come? I wouldn't mind killing someone to get such cool gifts." I laughed at Sookie then pulled her in for a cuddle. In this moment, all we needed was each other.

* * *

**I didn't realise how hard action scenes were to write! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're just as excited for the next few chapters as I am :)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Jem x**


	11. Chapter 11

**2 uploads within 5 hours? I spoil you all! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

I shrugged out of my leather jacket and collapsed in Eric's chair in his office. It looked too comfy and I needed comfort after the day I've had. I leaned back and lifted my feet up onto Eric's desk and crossed them; wearing my new ankle boots was not a smart idea. They were cute but needed to be broken in. Although blisters didn't last long, they still hurt like a motherfucker.

It had been 2 weeks since I had killed Rene (Drew fucking Marshall) to protect Sookie and myself and 2 weeks since my last night with Sookie. After the incident, Bill hadn't let her out of his sight so she spent every night at his. I had briefly seen her in the mornings and evenings as I got home from work and she left for work but we hadn't had any time to catch up. I assume everything is going well with Bill and Jessica though. I had met Jessica once, last week when I dropped Sookie off at Bill's. She seemed nice but that was all I knew. I hadn't really associated with baby vampires before.

I had spent every night since at Fangtasia then either went back to Eric's with him or he came back to mine with me. I practically had the house to myself so I was taking every advantage of it. The only issue was it wasn't light tight so Eric had to leave before dawn whenever we were there.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at Eric and smiled. He was standing in the doorway of his office holding a bunch of files in his hand. "Can't I come and see you? Since I only have the time between the sun sets and rises with you I thought I would make the most out of it. Aren't you happy to see me?" He placed his files on the desk then moved around to me. He lifted up my legs and sat down in the spot they were in. I lifted my legs back up and placed them on him.

"I'm always happy to see you, especially when you wear tops like that," I looked down at myself and grinned. I had on a tight black vest top which fitted me like a glove. "However, you usually come a little later, not at 7pm. And Pam usually tells me when you're waiting for me."

"She does but she doesn't know I'm here. I came in through the back. Oh by the way, you need a new door. I yanked it open expecting it to be unlocked but then the door came off the hinges. Guess I don't know my own strength." That was a lie, I knew exactly how strong I was and so did Eric; I had thrown him around rooms before now without breaking a sweat. I was just so angry when I arrived that I needed a way to release and unfortunately, Eric's door was there. It was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What's wrong Alexia? And don't say nothing because I know that's not true. Don't make me beat it out of you." Eric and I had recently discovered beating truths out of each other. He wasn't too keen on hitting me at first but when I landed a punch square on his jaw, he thought fuck it. I just reassured him that it was an extreme sparring session between two people who are incredibly strong.

"I walked out of my job earlier. I was just so sick of being treated like a fucking intern that I told Portia to stick her job and her firm. She made it clear that she didn't need me so I did her a favour by quitting. And now I'm unemployed and sitting in my boyfriend's chair boring him to death with my problems. Well I would if he wasn't dead already."

Eric raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "Boyfriend? Do I look like Bill Compton?" I threw my head back in laughter and sat up. "Eric, we have had sex nearly every night for the past month and when we're not having sex, we're talking. That's what people do when they're in a relationship. I know you don't understand such words and hate the idea of doing things that human's do but we aren't like normal people: you're a vampire and I'm a Demi-God. I'm not a human pet that you keep around for food and to satisfy your sexual apatite because you believe that you are superior to humans. We're on the same level and since there isn't a word to describe us, I'm going for the human equivalent. So that means that you are my boyfriend."

I stood up and wrapped my hands around Eric's neck then placed a light kiss against his lips. I pulled away but he pulled me back and kissed me again. I could feel his arms circle me and hold me tight as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Come work for me." "Excuse me?" Eric began to kiss my neck then moved his head down to my collarbone. "Work for me. You can get what needs to be done during the day and apart from Pam, you're the only one I trust enough to deal with everything. You have the knowledge and if you say no then I won't see my favorite office clothes again."

"Fine, but on one condition: you have to buy me more lingerie. I can't have you ripping all my favorite pieces and not replacing them." Eric smiled then lifted me up and slammed me against the wall. Looks like he won't be looking through his files before the club opened.

* * *

"So you're going to be working for Eric now? Doing what?" Sookie sat opposite me at Merlotte's. Neither of us had filled the fridge at home in a while so I decided to eat at Merlotte's. Sookie was on the day shift and spent her break talking to me. I had settled on a club sandwich because Lafayette was still M.I.A and his burgers were the only ones I ate.

"Just dealing with the books of the club I guess. Also making sure that the club isn't breaking any liquor laws and things like that. It'll take me about 5 hours every week to make sure everything is in order and Eric promised me a monthly salary plus new lingerie; two things I cannot say no to. Anyway enough about that, you seem down. What's up?"

"It's just been weird lately. Jessica's still trying to adjust to being a vampire and Bill has to be there to help her which means less time for me. I'm not saying I'm jealous of her or anything but it would be nice if I could see my boyfriend too." I nodded in agreement as I took a bite out of my sandwich; American food rocked!

"You just have to tell him Sook. Say you understand that Jessica needs help but you also need a little TLC from him too and since he refuses to leave you alone, he has to show you love." "That's the thing. I don't think he has anymore to show." I stopped eating and looked up at Sookie. For the first time ever, she wasn't smiling like she did when she spoke about Bill.

"What do you mean? Has he hurt you?" "God no! I don't think Bill would even if he could. What I meant is I think his dark side is coming out more. Yesterday he admitted to me that he killed my uncle Barlett because he abused me when I was a little girl. I mean I know he feels possessive over me but I don't know how I feel about it. He can't go around killing people because they've hurt me in the past."

I knew Jason must have gotten his money from somewhere. I ran into him earlier and he mentioned that he was taking a college class out in Texas. He must be paying for it out of the money his uncle left him. He had been really distant since his release from prison but it was understandable: his best friend had practically framed him and then tried to kill his sister.

"I know you want me to tell you that I understand how you're feeling and that you shouldn't be with someone who has a dark side like that but I can't. Sook, you're in love with a vampire; you have to accept that it's in their nature to kill. Yes they can control it and there are limits but it's also who they are. Bill loves you and to him, that was a way of showing his love. He wanted to protect you from any future pain. It's the same with Eric. I know you can't understand why I'm with him after what everything Bill has told you but he's over a thousand years old and like I said killing is in his nature. I'm no saint either and the difference between them and me is killing isn't in my nature: it's what I have to do. I'm just as dark as them but you see me more as someone like you which is why you accept it."

Sookie quickly nodded then said she had to get to work. She just needed to accept that there are thing's Bill's going to do that she may not understand but that doesn't mean he's a bad person. I quickly finished my food then got up to leave but Sam grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? It's important." I nodded then followed Sam into the back. We had grown close over the past 2 weeks. He had helped save Sookie and that made him trustworthy in my eyes. When he asked me about the unnatural strength he saw me use, I simply explained to him that I was the outcome of a sick twist of fate over 3,000 years ago and that I was immortal. That seemed enough for him. I walked into his office after him and took in its features. It was spacious and was filled with liquor boxes. My kind of office.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" "Not quite. Have you seen that woman that Tara is currently staying with, Maryanne?" Sookie had mentioned that some woman had taken Tara under her wing but I hadn't met her. I wasn't close with Tara like Sookie was and only acknowledged her when I saw her. I just never really bonded with her.

"No I haven't. I've been spending a lot of time with Eric lately so unless she spends time down in Shreveport then I wouldn't have seen her. Why?" Sam sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "You might think I'm crazy but I know she's dangerous. I met her when I was 17 and weird things happened. At first I thought she was in town because she wanted the money back that I had stolen from her but she hasn't left yet. I thought maybe you could keep an eye on her."

"What do you mean weird things? Like vampire weird or me weird?" "I don't know how to explain it. Like supernatural but bigger than vampires and shifters." I nodded and looked at Sam, he looked worried.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises and won't be able to act unless she does something but I'll keep an eye out. Look Sam I gotta run, I got a few things to deal with down at Eric's place. Keep an eye out on Sookie okay? She's having a few troubles with Bill. Nothing major but she may be a little slow tonight." Sam nodded and waved goodbye as I headed out of his office.

* * *

I walked into Fangtasia and noticed how bright the placed looked with the lights on. The red walls didn't look so glum and Eric's throne looked quite plain. It was quite a big place but seemed smaller when the place was packed out. I went behind the bar and grabbed myself a beer before heading into Eric's office. It was almost sundown so Eric and Pam would be here soon.

I walked into the office and found a folder with my name on it on the desk. I opened it and saw that it was a contract employment for me. I laughed then read through the terms. One of Eric's terms was that I would wear tight skirts when I was on the premises working. Typical Eric, controlling what I wore using employment. I continued reading then stopped when I came down to my annual wage. I nearly chocked on my beer as the six-figure sum stared at me. It was more than I was earning when I was in New York and I was on good money there. I couldn't accept that for doing work that a law student could do.

I leaned down to change it when a noise caught my attention. It sounded like a cry, a human cry. I looked up but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I shrugged it off but then I heard it again and this time it was louder. It sounded as if it was coming from under me. I looked around the office to see if there was a hidden door or something. I eyes darted across the room but stopped as I looked at the shelf to my right. I walked over it and moved it away from the wall with ease. Behind it was a door which I opened.

A stench hit me as I entered the threshold. I walked down the stairs but stopped when I took in the sight at the bottom of the stairs: Lafayette sat curled up against a wall. He was chained around the neck to what looked like a rotating device. I rushed over to him but he coward away from me. His face was bloody and it looked like he was sitting in blood.

"Lafayette, it's me, Alexia. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just hold on." He nodded but didn't look up at me. I pulled at the chains that were attached to his neck and hands and they broke away. I pulled him up and told him to lean on me. I dragged him out of the dungeon slash basement and up the stairs. He almost collapsed as we entered Eric's office but I held him tighter as we walked into the bar.

I then felt Lafayette shake in my arms, like he was suddenly scared. I didn't understand until I looked up and saw Eric and Pam standing in front of the entrance of the club. Pam had an amused look on her face but Eric looked like I had just caught him out in a lie. I suppose I did. He had forgotten to mention his little dungeon to me and I was mad. Very mad.

* * *

**Because we all love Eric's dark side as much as we love him! Hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger ;)**

**Don't forget to review and let know what you thought!**

**Jem x**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's the 22nd of June today and that means one thing... True Blood Season 7! I cannot wait :D Here's your next fix of Alexia and Eric and I hope it's everything you imagined it to be :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"You tortured him Eric! He's been down there for 2 weeks living in that stench and all you can say to me is it had to be done? Enlighten me Eric otherwise I'll walk out that door and I won't come back!" Eric and I had been arguing for the past half hour. Lafayette had eventually collapsed in my arms and I laid him down in one of the booths. Pam had just continued to smirk but Eric walked towards his office which I took as an invitation to follow him.

I didn't want to leave Eric but he needed to start explaining himself. I didn't think we had any secrets between us at this point but I was wrong. "You know what position I hold! As sheriff of area 5 I have to make sure that rules are followed and punish those who don't follow the rules. You should understand that more than anyone."

"I do understand law and order Eric but what I don't understand is torture. Lafayette is scared! He coward away from me when I approached him to help him. What crime did he commit that was so wrong that he deserved that?"

Eric stepped closer to me then I moved forward so we were only mere inches apart. Eric was a full head taller than me but he didn't intimidate me. I looked up at him and held his glare.

"He was selling V. It's illegal in your legal system and mine. If the Authority found out that I knew of such a crime and did nothing about it, I would lose my position and probably be sentenced to the true death. What you have wanted that instead?" I didn't flinch as Eric's words hit me. The idea of Eric meeting the true death was something I couldn't bare to think of but it didn't mean I was okay with what he did.

"No, you know I would die if that happened. But surely there were other ways you could punish him." "The punishment for selling V is death. I chose to spare him because I knew what he meant to you. I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't enjoy it because there was a part of me that did. Other vampires would have killed him in a painful way on sight but I didn't. I thought that you of all people would understand that sometimes we have to do certain things because of the position we hold even if we don't want to. It's no different to you killing that human in Greece 50 years ago because his family owed a blood debt Areas."

I slapped Eric around the face at that point. How dare he use the one thing I can't say no to against me? He grabbed me around the neck then pushed me back into the wall. His fangs snapped down as he growled at me.

"Not nice when the shoe is on the other foot is it. I have to do what I have to. I wasn't going to kill him. I may be a monster but what good would it do if I killed him? How would he ever learn?" I broke Eric's hold on me with my hand then grabbed him by his jacket. I threw him across the room and watched as he hit a shelf.

"We're both monsters Eric. We've ended lives without blinking an eye or losing any sleep over it. It's who we are. But you lied to me! I didn't even know you had a dungeon. He is my friend and I find him living in his own shit in your basement. Right now I don't care about your vampire position."

He stood opposite me still bearing his fangs. I curled my hands into a fist and stood ready. If we were going to fight then so be it.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lovers spat but your needed outside Eric." Neither of us looked at Pam but Eric nodded then vamped out of the room. I was about to sit down when Pam spoke again. "You too Goddess. Sookie is injured so I figured you'd want to see her." I rushed towards the door but Pam didn't move her hand. "Don't take it too personally. As Sheriff he has a job to do." I pushed Pam's hand away and re-entered the club.

I saw Sookie laying face down on one of the table with Eric and Bill looking down at her. They were talking in hushed voices with Chow looking at them from a distance. I rushed over to Sookie and saw what looked like three claw gashes in her back. She looked in agony and I looked up at Bill.

"What the fuck happened? You were supposed to be looking after her! Why haven't you healed her?" Bill vamped over to me and stood directly in front of me. We were the same height and I laughed at Bill's pathetic attempt to intimidate me.

"I was looking after her! She stormed out of the car then the next thing I know, she was laying on the ground with those marks on her back. I tried to heal her but she spat out my blood and starting foaming at the mouth." I pushed Bill away from me and heard Eric laugh as he stumbled back. I leant over Sookie to look at her wounds properly. There seemed to be white puss seeping out of her wounds.

"Do you know what attacked her?" I looked up at Eric then back at Bill waiting for his response. "I don't know. I couldn't sense anything." Eric nodded then folded his arms across his chest.

"Pam! Chow! Retrace Compton's steps and see what you can find then report back to me." Chow nodded but Pam pulled a face. "No! I'm wearing my new pumps and these don't mix with mud." I jumped back when I heard Eric growl at her then they were gone. Eric's warning growl and Eric's horny growl were two different things.

"Do something Eric! If she dies I'll…" Eric cut Bill off and looked unphased at his threat. "Do what? Kill me? I'd like to see you try. And I am doing something. I've called someone to come and look at her wounds. She's the best when it comes to supernatural wounds." I held Sookie's hand and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she was very much awake and trying to fight the pain. I had never seen wounds like that before but maybe if I had, I would know how to heal them.

"Wait! I have an idea. Bill, take off your jacket and use it as a pillow for Sookie's head. She needs to be comfortable." Bill complied and did what I said as I ran into Eric's office. I threw open my bag and grabbed the pouch of epoúlosi herbs that Apollo had given to me weeks ago. He said that they would come in handy. Maybe he knew this attack was going to happen. He had access to all of the remaining oracles in Greece and they may have foreseen this. I returned to Sookie and crouched down at her side.

"Eric, can you grab me some water please." He nodded then vamped to behind the bar. He returned a second later with a bottle of water. I opened it and placed some of the herbs into the bottle. They instantly dissolved as they hit the water, turning it a dark purple colour.

"What is that?" "These are epoúlosi herbs. Apollo made them centuries ago to help those wounded in battle. They can heal any wound known to man and God but are extremely rare. He gave them to me a few weeks ago saying I would need them. I guess he was right." I shook the water bottle then opened it again. "Bill grab her hand and hold her down. If this works then she's going to shake violently as whatever it is in her body leaves. Eric, can you grab her other hand?" He nodded then grabbed her other hand.

I slowly poured the herb infused water into Sookie's wounds. She cried out in pain and started to violently shake. Bill and Eric held her down as I continued. The white puss that I had previously seen in her wound had started to seep out as well as all the blood that was infected. Once the water had finished I rushed behind the bar and grabbed a towel. I returned and started to wipe her back down. Her wounds slowly started to heal and she stopped shaking.

"Give her your blood Bill. She'll heal faster." He nodded then bit into his wrist and held it to Sookie's mouth. Eric got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, probably calling whoever he had called before to tell them not to bother. I walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of tequila. I poured myself a glass and drank it then poured another one.

I was on my third glass when Sookie sat up. Bill wrapped his jacket around her since her top and bra were now in the bin.

"How did you know that would work?" I looked over at Bill and shrugged my shoulders. "Apollo may be an ass but he's also the God of medicine. He wouldn't give me something that wouldn't work. My guess is that one of his oracles foresaw this so he gave them to me to save Sookie's life." Sookie looked over at me and smiled. She was too weak at the moment to speak so I knew it was her thanking me.

"You owe me a new pair of pumps." I looked up at Pam and Chow entered the club. Pam's pink pumps were covered in mud just like her legs. She had a twig branch sticking out of her hair and a sour look on her face. She wasn't pleased.

"What did you find?" "Nothing. Whatever attacked her was long gone by the time we got there. The tracks were human but the scent was animal. Nothing like I'd ever smelt before." Eric nodded then looked over at me.

"Do you know anything?" I shook my head and poured myself another drink. I could feel a buzz from the alcohol but kept drinking. "No. It sounds like Pam and Chow came across the scent of a Minotaur, half man half bull, but Sookie's wounds don't match those of a Minotaur. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Oh my god! Is that Lafayette?" I watched as Sookie rushed over to him. I had completely forgotten that he was there. He must have fallen asleep. I moved out from behind the bar and handed Sookie the pouch of epoúlosi herbs.

"Eric was holding him captive for selling V. Take him home and make sure he rubs these over his wounds. All he has to do is mix them with water and they will heal him." Sookie looked at me in shocked then nodded. I watched as both her and Bill supported Lafayette and walked him out of the bar.

I looked over at Eric and could feel him glaring at me. I picked up the bottle of tequila and walked back to his office. I heard him tell Pam that her pumps were in fact, great pump. I could feel his presence behind me as I entered the office. He closed the door and watched me as I took a swig out of the bottle.

"Apollo visited you? Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged my shoulders and slumped down in his chair. The mood had definitely changed from us wanting to rip each other's throats out. His chair was definitely the most comfortable thing in this office. Well second most comfortable thing. I was actually quite comfortable laying on Eric's desk as he fucked me.

"Same reason you didn't tell me about keeping Lafayette a prisoner I suppose: we both wanted to keep our true natures from each other. I'm not mad at what you did Eric, I know that now. I understand. You have certain duties and one of those is punishing those that break the laws. I understand. Like you said before, I've done things I haven't wanted to but I've had to do it. You're right, you could have killed Lafayette and this was your way of showing him mercy. A sick and twisted form of mercy but mercy nonetheless. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just so mad that you didn't tell me."

"Would you have tried to stop me if I had? You may understand but he's also a friend of yours and you would have tried to keep him safe. I couldn't tell you. There are some things I have to do that I can't involve you in." Eric walked over to me and held my face in his hands.

"What else did Apollo say to you?" "He just said that he was here to warn me of a great threat. He said it would be like nothing I had ever fought before and I would not be able to defeat it on my own. I have a feeling that was the start of it. I'm sorry for slapping you. It was a cheap shot." Eric laughed and placed a light kiss to my forehead.

"It's okay lover. I'm also sorry for throwing you against a wall. I guess I deserved your retaliation. How's about we get out of here? Pam can handle things for tonight. We can head back to mine and talk. And I mean talk; I don't ever want to wrap my hands around your neck with the intention of hurting you again. We're not done discussing this and I think it would be the best thing to do now we aren't screaming at each other."

I nodded and held onto Eric as he flew us back to his apartment. We still had things to talk about but I wanted to be in his arms while we did.

* * *

**I know it may seem that Alexia has forgiven Eric too quickly but she is very similar to him and although she wouldn't have done it to a friend of hers, it is something she could see herself doing if she was asked. I thought throwing in a little bit of Eric on Alexia violence made up for it :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I screamed when I watched True Blood earlier! One episode is not enough but that is all i am going to say; I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet :) Thank you for all the feedback I've gotten so far, it's amazing. And thank you to everyone who followed and added it to their favourite! I hope I don't disappoint you **

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is rated M ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

Watching Eric sleeping during the day was quite amazing. He laid completely still and the sound I caused when I tripped over his shoes didn't even make him stir. He was also a bitch to move. I woke up with his arms firmly locked around me and tried to wriggle out of then but it proved harder than I thought it would be. I finally did then decided to explore Eric's apartment better.

We had spoken the night before but ultimately we agreed on one thing: there were some things we couldn't change about who we are and some things needed to happen even if we liked it or not. I know I had done worse than torture someone so it was the pot calling the kettle black.

I think we've just both learnt to be honest with each other. Eric was the only one (apart from the Gods) who knew everything about my past and still looked at me the same way he did when I first met him. There were sounds things I couldn't tell Sookie because they would be hard for her to understand and I would never want her to look at me in a different way because of what I've done. I was stuck with the life I was living so I just had to suck it up and get on with it. Being with Eric made it easier; he made life worth living.

I found food in Eric's fridge which I was shocked at but wasn't complaining: I was starving. After I had eaten I needed to find something to do with my day. I couldn't go anywhere since my car was at the club and having a very flexible job meant that I didn't need to sit in an office all day which also meant I had more free time. I decided to sit in front of Eric's extremely large TV and indulge myself in meaningless shows that I wouldn't normally watch. I needed to find myself a hobby.

It was past 5 when Eric emerged from his room. He walked out completely naked (no complaints from me) and walked over to his kitchenette area. I watched him (and his perfectly sculptured ass) as opened the cupboard and pulled out something.

"Is that blood?" He turned to look at me and smirked. "I tend to keep a few bags of blood around. I can't stand that synthetic stuff and it satisfies me enough when the sun's still out. Want some?" I pulled a face causing him to laugh as he drank the bag of blood. For a moment I wondered where it came from but then decided not to dwell on it. Although the idea of Eric draining someone's blood for a bag did make me smile.

"You know you look really good naked." He turned to face me fully and my eyebrow rose when I saw his erection. He slowly walked over to me and trapped me in on the sofa with his arms. "I should say the same to you. Laying next to you whilst you're naked is my second favourite thing to do with you." I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And what's your favourite?" "Well I could show you better than I could tell you," and with that, Eric picked me up and vamped us up to his bathroom. I giggled as he pulled his top off of me and pushed me into the shower. His lips were then on mine and I felt myself melt into him. He pushed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me as he turned the water on. I pulled him with me to stand under the water flow and kissed him again. His erection continued to poke me in the stomach and I smiled at the feel of it.

Eric wasted no time in lifting me up and burying himself into my wet core. I moaned at the feel of it and smiled when his fangs popped out: someone was really turned on. I squeezed my legs and pulled his head back as I felt his whole length enter me. Sex with Eric was like nothing I had ever felt before. Whether it was hard and quick or slow and loving, it always sent me over the edge and leave me wanting more.

"This never gets old." Eric grinned at me then slammed me against the wall. I moaned in pleasure and begged him to continue. My moans got louder with every thrust, which meant this was going to end before either of us wanted it to.

I could feel my release and knew Eric was close to his too. He tended to kiss my shoulder when he was and his head had dipped to my shoulder.

"Phone call Eric." We both looked over at Pam who was standing on the other side of the shower holding Eric's cell phone in her hand. She was wearing a see through negligee which I admired; it was definitely something I would buy. Now that the moment was gone, Eric rolled his eyes and pulled out of me. I think I whimpered at the loss of contact as he set me down on my feet and snatched his phone from Pam and stormed out of the bathroom. I think he mumbled something like 'jealous bitch' as he walked past Pam. She smirked then watched me as I stepped out of the shower.

"You can pick out some clothes from my closet if you like. I think I have a few pairs of jeans shoved in the back. Take your pick." I wrapped a towel around me and began to ring out my hair. "Thanks Pam but next time, please wait until we're finished. I wouldn't want to hurt you by kicking you out." She smirked then vamped out of the bathroom. She sure did know how to put a smile on my face.

I walked back into Eric's room around twenty minutes later and found him sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and he looked over to me and smirked. Pam sure did have an amazing range of halter neck tops.

"Who was on the phone?" "An associate from Dallas. The sheriff of area 9 in Texas has gone missing; he hasn't been seen in over a week. I said I'd go and help find him. They want him found before the Authority find out and step in."

"Let me come with you. I can help. There's only so much looking you can do at night and maybe the key to finding him is looking during the day." He nodded then got up and quickly got dressed.

"I also need Sookie's help. She'll be able to find out information without being detected. I'm sure you have your own methods of getting information out of people but we may need to be subtle." I smirked and nodded. Having Sookie would definitely help us.

* * *

To say that Sookie wasn't happy to see either Eric or me was the understatement of the century. We arrived at Bill's and Jessica opened the door. She looked excited to see us even though she had only met me once and it was her first time meeting Eric. She told us that Bill and Sookie were in his study and that we should go right in, which we did. However, if I had known that Sookie didn't want to see us, I would have knocked.

"He tortured Lafayette for two weeks and you're acting as if he hasn't done anything! He's a monster with no heart and yet you worship the ground he walks in. How could you be so naive and stupid?" Eric's fangs snapped out at hearing Sookie's words. Bill's then snapped out in retaliation to Eric and I rolled my eyes. They were acting like teenage boys. Although Sookie wasn't acting any better. I hadn't even said anything before she started on her little rant.

"I am not acting as if nothing has happened! It has and I've dealt with it in my own way. I didn't come here to argue with you although I don't understand what you're issue is. I need your help."

"Oh that's rich, you coming to me when you need my help. I'm assuming I'll also be helping him too?" She indicated at Eric who was yet to say anything. His fangs were still out but he hadn't moved from his position beside me. "Well you can forget it! There is no way in hell I'm going to help him. And you! I can't even look at you without feeling disgusted. You forgave him after what he did? Why?"

Sookie moved closer to me and I wished she hadn't. I didn't take friendly to anyone that tried to intimidate me whilst insulting me and Sookie was doing both. I may love her to pieces but she was about to cross a line and once she did, I wouldn't hesitate to push her back.

"Are you listening to yourself? Of all people I would expect you to understand since you're dating a fucking vampire yourself! The world isn't black and white like you seem to believe it is; just because you don't understand why something happens, doesn't mean it doesn't have to happen. Yes I was mad at Eric for what he did. I threw him across his fucking office with the intention of hurting him when I found out. But I also understand why he did what he did. He should have killed Lafayette but he didn't and he had no intention of doing so. Eric is not perfect but newsflash Barbie, neither is your Ken!" I indicated towards Bill and he growled at me. I curled my hands into fists and stepped towards him but Eric held me back.

"You're so quick to judge Eric based on what Bill has told you that you've never stopped to understand the reasons why Eric's done those things. Yes he has killed for fun but so has Bill and so have I!" Sookie stepped back at my last comment then rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You have to understand this world if you're going to be a part of it! I'm sorry if you don't agree with it but it's the way it has to be. I can't step on eggshells around you anymore: I can't hide things about myself in fear that you will look at me differently. And you are more than welcome to hate me for that but don't hate me for things that aren't my fault."

Sookie was about to say something to me but then bit her tongue. Maybe it was for the best. "I'm not here to ask you to help just Eric and I. The Sheriff of area 9 in Texas is missing and we need to find him before something happens. We need your help Sookie. We don't want to shed any more blood. This is bigger than us and you know it. Please come with us to Dallas. We'll be gone for a few days but there's a hotel there that fully accommodates vampires so we'll be safe."

Sookie looked up at me then at Eric before turning back to Bill. He didn't say anything; there was nothing he could say. If Sookie agreed to come with us then Bill would to but I had a feeling if she did agree, I would only see her when I had to. I think it's going to take her more time to calm down this time around.

"Fine. I'll help but only because I don't want any more bloodshed either and I owe you for a lot. But I am not doing this for him," she pointed at Eric and curled her lip. "He doesn't deserve anything. Oh and I want $3,000. I'll be missing a lot of work."

"Fine. You can have $3,000. I'll organize for a room for the three of you. I don't think Bill would leave his new vampire daughter alone for a while." Eric smirked as Bill glared at him again. I was definitely going to ask Eric why it was always a pissing contest between the two of them. "I'll also organize your transport: a flight from Louisiana to Texas for one human and two vampires for tomorrow evening. Alexia and I are leaving tonight so we'll be there when you arrive tomorrow."

Sookie just nodded then turned to face Bill. We took it as our invitation to leave so we did. On our way out I could hear Jessica's excitement over going to Texas. As we stepped outside Eric grabbed me and vamped us back to mine.

"How are we getting there tonight? It's a long drive and it'll be daylight when we arrive." I opened the door then headed straight up to my room with Eric following me.

"We aren't driving. I'm taking us although I've never done a long distance flight with a passenger before." I looked over at him and saw that he was smiling: he was serious. I stepped out of Pam's heel and threw on my ankle boots; I was sick of heels.

"Are you serious? I can't go to Dallas without packing." "Just take what you can't buy there. I heard there's a great clothing store inside the hotel. Besides, I thought I owed you some new clothes anyway?" He was trying to be charming. He was trying to make up the fact that I had just gotten into an argument with my best friend over him even though he didn't understand the relationship. I grabbed a light travel bag that I could throw around my shoulders from under my bed. I threw a few items of clothing in it then saw Eric's face change as I pulled up a few floorboards and pulled out a metal trunk. I opened it and grabbed a few wooden steaks (in case any vampires were unfriendly) and a dagger (for safe keeping), which I threw in my bag.

"Planning on fighting a war?" I smiled as I placed my trunk back and grabbed my bag. "A girl never leaves the house without her accessories. I just gotta grab one more thing then we're good to go." He nodded then followed me back downstairs. I opened the draw where I kept my sai blades and grabbed them. I tucked them into the back of my jeans and pulled my top over the waistline. I wasn't looking forward to this journey.

* * *

"You okay in there, Alexia?" I could hear Eric laughing on the other side of the door. I loved hearing his laugh but not when my head was practically in the toilet bowl. I had been fine when we first reached the hotel. We managed to check in but as soon as we walked into our suite, everything in my stomach decided to come up. God I hated flying. I get nauseous just watching Hermes.

When I finally stopped, I managed to rinse out my mouth then joined Eric. The suite was extremely luxurious; it was completely light tight and came with a very comfy looking sofa, a TV, a mini fridge and something that looked like a hot tub in the bathroom.

"Can we not fly anymore? I think I've just remembered why I like my feet firmly on the floor." I walked over to Eric and sat down next to him. It had only taken us an hour to get here but it felt longer. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, when Sookie gets here. I know you probably don't want to see her but the sooner we find Godric, the sooner we can get out of here. I appreciate what you said earlier and I know it took a lot for you to ask her for help after what she said." Eric pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss on my temple. It was times like this when I wished that Sookie could see Eric because maybe then she would understand that he isn't the big bad vampire that she believes he is.

"I didn't know his name was Godric. You never mentioned it before." Eric looked down at me but I saw that his eyes were filled with emotion; something I didn't always see. It was then that I noticed Eric's body language. He looked stiff, like something was worrying him or something was hurting him inside; like he was uncomfortable.

"Eric do you know him personally? Is that what all this is about?" I climbed onto his lap and he held my tight.

"Godric's my maker Alexia. That's why I have to find him and why I'm glad you're here with me."

* * *

**Not the best ending but I think you got the gist of it :) I'm trying to finish all the remaining chapters for season 2 this week so you may be in for a treat :) Please let me know what you think and review! It makes my day :)**

**Jem x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhh, we're getting so close :) Writing this story brings me so much joy and I'm glad you're enjoying it too :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"When I said you would charge whatever you wanted to my account, I didn't mean the whole shop. I'm starting to think that you and Pam are more alike than I first thought." I smiled as I continued to put away my new clothes. Of course Eric would think that I went over the top but I thought I was quite good. I managed to buy at least 10 different outfits, which meant I was good for clothes for the next five days. Maybe I did go a little over the top with the lingerie but I needed it; I spoil Eric too much and he would show me appreciation by making sure the garment could not be used again.

"Is Sookie here yet?" Eric shook his head as he dropped his towel and got dress; pity. "I asked reception to let me know when they did. I've organized for Isabel and Stan to meet us here in a couple of hours. They help Godric run area 9 and are currently in charge." I nodded then stepped into a pair of jeans and a black top. I opened my bag and grabbed a black belt that had a compartment on it for my sai blades. I placed them behind my back then slipped my bangles on my wrist.

"Do you not trust me?" "Oh I know you won't attack me for fear of your own life. Sookie however, is a different story." Eric smirked then pulled me close to him. The feel of his hard body against mine sparked an arousal through me. Eric must have sensed it too because he leaned down into my ear and whispered, "not now lover." I then felt something vibrate against me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He held my gaze as he held his cell up to his ear and listened to whoever was on the other end.

"They're here. But they're with someone else, a man. I better tell Isabel and Stan to get here now."

* * *

I stood to the side of Eric as he spoke to Sookie and Bill. Apparently someone from the Fellowship of the Sun had sent the driver to abduct Sookie. The Fellowship was an anti-vampire Christian group that tended to abuse the name of God as oppose to doing 'His' work. I didn't believe in their God, I couldn't believe in something I didn't see. Believing in Gods like my mother and Apollo was more out of understanding the world than a religion. They didn't insist on human's going to church and praying to them. They just wanted respect and used me to punish those that refused to give it.

Bill had glamoured the driver into believing that their plane never arrived and Sookie was not in Dallas. What striked me as odd though was the fact that the Fellowship knew when they would be arriving. Eric told me that he had only told Isabel and Stan of their arrival and that Godric trusted them both; that was enough for Eric.

I also knew that the bond between a maker and their child was strong but didn't realise it until I heard Eric speak of Godric last night. He explained that he was a young man who was dying when Godric offered him immortality. He explained that although he spent hundreds of years at a time away from Godric, they were always close.

Just as Sookie and Bill's glamoured driver left the hotel room, two vampires entered: Isabel and Stan. Both with dark hair, Isabel looked gorgeous like you would expect vampires to look. Stan, on the other hand, just looked a thug who happened to also be a vampire.

"It seems like we have already been compromised. The Fellowship of the Sun knew of Bill and Sookie's arrival and planned to kidnap her." Isabel and Stan sat down opposite Eric, Bill and Sookie. I continued to stand but noticed Stan eyeing me up. I couldn't tell whether it was because he thought I was dinner or someone who couldn't be trusted.

"Well then it's obvious that the Fellowship have Godric. Why else would they want to prevent people from trying to find him?" Isabel's body language screamed she had no idea of the ambush but that didn't mean it for sure. Stan continued to stare at me and only moved his attention when Sookie spoke.

"He mentioned something about another vampire but that was all I managed to get from me." Sookie looked uncomfortable; well not that I could blame her. She was sitting in a room with 4 vampires and a Demi-God.

"Ahh so you're the telepath. Eric was right, you could come in handy. And being a human also means that you can get close with the fellowship without raising any alarm. You and Isabel's human, Hugo." Stan pulled a face at the mention of his companion's human. He was probably one of those vampires that firmly believed that humans were food and nothing else. Sookie ignored Stand and looked over at Isabel and smiled.

"Hugo? Is he your boyfriend?" Isabel nodded and dove into a conversation with Sookie about what it was like to be with a human. Bill looked on from a distance but made no attempt to join in on the conversation. Eric striked up a conversation with Stan about where the Fellowship were based and what he knew about them. I took that as my opportunity to get a drink. I headed over to the mini bar and poured myself a large glass of bourbon.

I gulped it down in one and went to pour myself another drink when Stan's voice caught my attention. "And what's the other vermin doing here? I didn't realise this was an open event. Surely you haven't found yourself a measly human companion like these two Eric? I also thought you were better than that." I saw Eric look up at me with a pleading look in his eye but it was too late. I practically flew across the room and grabbed Stan by his throat. I pushed him up against the wall and started to squeeze his throat. If he had been human, he would be suffocating right now. I reached behind and grabbed one of my blades, which I held up to his chest.

"Do you really think that's going to kill me? Only wood through the heart can kill a vampire sweetheart." He started to laugh but stopped when I slammed him up against the wall again. I could feel Eric's presence behind me but made no indication that I was going to release Stan.

"If I wanted to kill you then I would have ripped off your head by now. But the best thing about this is it will adapt depending on your opponent. For example, if I decided to drive this through your heart, the core will turn to wood and then you will become a pile of goo at my feet. Also, I can touch you with this," I placed the blade on his skin and heard him cry out in pain, "and it will hurt you. However, if I throw it to Eric, it won't." I tossed the blade over my head and he caught it. I saw Isabel look over in astonishment, as it didn't burn Eric's skin. "So, it's clear to see that I am no measly human but a valuable asset to Eric which is why he's asked me to accompany him. It would also be wise if you kept your opinions about me to yourself. I have no patience for those who think they are superior to everyone else."

I released Stan and watched as he tried to recover his balance. I walked over to Eric and he handed me my blade, which I placed back behind my back. He smiled at me and I winked back at him.

"What are you?" I looked over at Isabel who still looked astonished.

"Clearly I'm someone who can take care of myself. Now it seems to me that someone else knew of our intentions to rescue Godric and our methods of doing so." I looked over at Sookie but she didn't look back at me. "Which puts us in a vulnerable position. We need the element of surprise, which doesn't mean we go into the Fellowship with all guns blazing. They're an anti-vampire hate group, which means they probably have weapons that are deadly to vampires. We need to devise a plan. Sookie's telepathy is our biggest weapon right now. Maybe if we sent her in undercover…"

I couldn't finish what I was about to say because Bill interrupted me. "Absolutely not! Sookie is not a bit of meat for you to use when you want something. We can't send her in there; I won't let you risk her life for some Sheriff." Eric's fangs snapped out as he faced Bill. In Bill's defense, he didn't know that Godric was Eric's maker so we didn't understand Eric's actions.

"That isn't for you to decide Bill. Do you honestly believe that I would allow Sookie to do such a thing if she didn't want to or alone? It's a suggestion since none of you are coming up with anything else. Sookie agreed to help out and I understand you're only here to help keep her safe and you will be able to do that. Just do not stand there and dictate her life to me: she may be yours to other vampires but that gives you no right to run her life."

Bill had me by the throat and pinned to the floor within an instant. He barred his fangs but before I could fight back, he was thrown off of me and into the opposite wall. Eric picked me up effortlessly and placed me on my feet. He held me close to him as he continued to watch Bill.

"Enough!" We all turned to look at Sookie who was now standing up. "Alexia is right, this is my decision and I agree with her. I can get in there without raising any suspicion and I can find things out that the rest of you can't. They'll be expecting vampires to attempt a rescues mission so me going will throw them off." She grabbed her purse then went over to Bill and held on to him. "I'm sure we can arrange more closer to the morning," and with that they left the room. Sookie didn't even make eye contact with me.

Stan left soon after which only left Isabel, Eric and I. She turned to face us and grinned when she saw Eric's arm around my waist. "Godric would be pleased," then left before either of us could say anything. Once we were alone, Eric turned me to face him and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Compton had no right to attack you like that." His hand cupped the side of my face and I leaned into him. As much as I loved seeing the dominant Eric who took what he want when he wanted it, I also loved seeing the loving and affectionate side of him. He had become very protective over me lately and it was a breath of fresh air; I had been on my own for long that I had forgotten what it was like to have someone who cared about your daily wellbeing.

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt. I just can't believe that Sookie didn't even look at me. I thought that after everything we've been through she would at least speak to me. I never realised that I had a hole in my soul before I moved to Bon Temps. Meeting Sookie filled part of that hole up but you're the one that made me whole again and I don't think Sookie will ever understand that. I'm with you now Eric and it would hurt me to imagine a lifetime where you aren't around."

Eric didn't say anything as he picked me up and carried me towards the bed. He laid me down gently and began taking my clothes off, one item at a time. He kissed my skin as he gently exposed it until I was lying there naked. I watched him as he slowly undressed himself and joined me on the bed.

The feel of his body weight on mine sent chills down my spine. I pulled his face towards mine and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. There were no words. For the first time, we spoke with only our bodies.

* * *

I knew I had to be dreaming but when I tried to wake myself up, I couldn't. I was definitely on Olympus, more specifically, I was standing next to Aphrodite's fountain: the one she had made from the tears of her previous lovers. Aphrodite definitely had her share of sadistic moments.

She appeared to me a moment later. Her long blonde hair trailed down her naked back and she was smiling. She didn't say anything to me. Instead, she transformed into a dove and flew away from me. I looked up to the sky but I couldn't see her anymore. What was she trying to tell me? What was so important that I needed to figure it out on my own?

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think :) I may have a little treat for you tomorrow too :)**

**Jem x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) This is more of a filler chapter and a short one so I'm hoping to get another chapter out to you within the next few hours :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"You guys ready?" Sookie looked up at me but didn't say anything. Isabel's boyfriend, Hugo, had arrived a few hours ago and offered to help Sookie infiltrate the Fellowship. They were to pose as a newly engaged couple that wanted to get married at the church. That way, Sookie could get a good look of the church and see if there was anywhere that they could be holding Godric. Sookie had on a wig to cover her blonde hair since that was what gave her away the night before. Since Eric and Bill had gone to ground for the day, I was to watch Sookie and Hugo from a distance. I was then to be relived when the sun went down.

"Yup, we're good to go." Hugo got up and Sookie followed him. We headed out of the hotel and climbed into Hugo's car. I was to get out a few blocks before so no one would see me. I listened to Hugo and Sookie discuss their cover story on the way there. Sookie had made it clear that she still didn't want to speak to me so I wasn't going to bother. The car finally stopped about a mile away from the church. I reached into my pocket and passed a small device to Sookie.

"It's a tracker. If you press the little button then a signal will be sent to my cell and I'll know where you are. Just think of it as a panic button. It was Bill's idea." At the mention of Bill's name, Sookie looked up at me. She took the device off of me and placed it down the front of her dress. Before he had gone to ground for the day, Bill came to my room and asked if I had a way to be able to know where Sookie was at all times. I reassured him that I had a plan then he left.

"Thanks." I nodded at her then got out of the car. I watched them as they drove off then made the rest of the journey on foot. I tried to keep my mind clear as I did but all I could think about what my dream the night before. I still couldn't figure it out what it meant, despite my mother being the Goddess of wisdom; I obviously didn't inherit that trait.

I managed to get up on the roof of the building opposite the Fellowship of the Sun church and decided it was the best place to steak out the church. It wasn't my first steak out but I knew it was definitely going to be my longest. Sunset couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"I didn't realise that warriors wore leather." I looked back and saw Eric and Isabel approach me. Stan wasn't here which was a good thing; I think after our introduction yesterday he wouldn't want to be in a close proximity to me.

"We move with the times. Wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb in armour. Where's Bill?" Isabel looked over at Eric who merely shook his head. "Don't know. We waited; he didn't show so we left. It wouldn't have been fair on you if we weren't here when the sun went down. You've been here all day." I jumped back off the ledge and walked over to Eric.

"It's no big deal. Nothing I haven't done before. Strange about Bill though. I thought he would have been the first one here. Probably got held up with Jessica." I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Eric's lips. He truly looked irresistible when he wore all black and if we didn't have a reason for being here, then I would probably have my filthy way with him.

"Notice anything out of the ordinary?" Isabel's voice pulled me out of my little fantasy and I turned to face her. I could hear Eric laughing behind me; he knew what I was thinking about. I elbowed him and he shut up instantly. "Nothing. It's been strangely quiet but Sookie hasn't alerted me so I assume they're still looking. Did you feel anything?"

"Only something small a few hours ago but it went. If Hugo were truly in trouble, I would know it. He was probably in a small confined space for a moment. Nothing to worry about." I nodded then went back to my usual spot when Eric grabbed my arm.

"We got this from here. You need to get some rest, it's been a long day." I was about to argue with Eric but thought against it. I don't think it was a suggestion. I nodded and walked into Eric's open arms. I knew what was coming so I held my breath and a moment, later I found myself on the roof of our hotel. I turned to face Eric but saw that he was already gone, probably to ensure his own safety; I hated flying.

I rushed down to our room and was about to slip into something much more comfortable when I heard glass break. I grabbed one of my blades then headed back out into the hallway. I walked down the hall until I came to Sookie and Bill's room. They were two rooms down to us but I was sure the noise came from inside. I knocked twice but no movement came from inside. I was about to open the door when it swung open to reveal a woman standing on the other side. I knew she was a vampire because of her pale skin and the trail of blood that was coming from her nose: the bleeds.

"Bill darling, you didn't tell me that you ordered dinner. I'm so happy that you remembered my favourite." She smiled at me as I looked behind her. The room was trashed but what caught my eye was Bill. He was laying on the floor and being held down by what looked like a silver chain. It was extremely thin but if he had been up all day then he wouldn't have had the energy to attempt to remove it.

"Alexia, you must go." The female vampire looked back at Bill then at me again. "Alexia? Oh so you know her? I'm sure you would want to share with me. She smells luxurious." She made no effort to move to release Bill or let me into the room.

"Bill what's going on here? Who the hell is she? And I'm not going anywhere until you answer me." "She seems to have a bit of an attitude. Perhaps she isn't just food. Perhaps she's your human lover. You said she was blonde and she is beautiful." She grabbed me and threw me into the room. I fell to the floor with a loud thump and groaned out in pain. I thought vampires were supposed to be weak if they hadn't slept. She was clearly older than I thought she was.

"You think you can waltz into Bill's life and steal him away from me? You with your trashy outfits and delicious scent. Bill will always be mine. You're just a phase." Great. The crazy vampire thought I was Bill's lover. That would explain the unprovoked attack. I stood and watched her as she slowly walked over to me. Suddenly, her fangs snapped out and she licked her lips. I looked down and saw a piece of glass sticking out of my side. I pulled it out and felt the wound slowly start to heal.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you. I've had enough of vampires threatening me. Now, please move out of my way before I end you." She didn't. Instead she ran towards me. I anticipated her move and swiftly moved out of her way. I crouched down and sunked my sai blade into her foot. She screamed out in agony as she tried to remove it but couldn't. I kicked out at her knee and heard her leg break at the impact. She fell to the floor and I took that as my opportunity. I grabbed my other blade from my back with the intention of driving it through her heart.

"Alexia, no!" I stopped and looked over at Bill. He was trying to sit up but the silver was preventing him from doing so. I pulled my other blade from the vampire's foot then rushed over to Bill. I removed the silver from him and helped him up. He stumbled but I held him up and walked him over to the sofa. He slumped against it as I turned to the small kitchenette and grabbed him a bottle of Tru Blood.

"Bill you better tell me what's going on right now." He looked up at me as I handed the bottle over to him. He gulped it back in one then relaxed a little. It didn't have quite the same healing abilities that a human's blood did for a vampire but it did give Bill some strength.

"That's Lorena. She's my maker. That's why I can't allow you to kill her even though she may deserve it." I looked over at Lorena and saw that she was struggling to move. Her leg would heal but she was too weak for it to heal now.

"What's she doing here Bill? Is she the reason why you're so weak?" He was about to answer but a noise from my cell stopped him. I looked down at it and saw that Sookie had activated her GPS.

"What is it? Is it Sookie?" Bill attempted to get up but I pushed him back down. "You're too weak Bill. You won't be much help. Eric and I can handle it. Just stay here and rest up." I knew he wasn't happy about it but he would be a liability if he came with me. He was thinking with his heart and it would probably get him killed and Sookie would never forgive me if he did. I picked up the silver chain that Lorena used to hold Bill down and threw it on top of her. That would probably hold her down for a while although I had a feeling that Bill would release her; he was never the captive type.

I left the room and headed straight down to the reception. I ignored the strange looks I was getting and headed straight to the desk. The receptionist jumped back a little when I approached her and I rolled my eyes. These people worked in a vampire hotel and yet were shocked when they saw a girl in black leather pants and a black leather crop top. I'll admit that I looked like I belong alongside Pam in Fangtasia but it was what I wore when I knew a battle of coming. My modern day armour of sorts.

"I need a car. Now." "Umm, I need a drivers license and a credit card Miss." I rolled my eyes in frustration. Did she not realise I was in a hurry? "Just get me the fastest car you have in your disposal and charge it to Eric's Northman's room. I'm in a hurry." She quickly set to arranging it once she heard Eric's name. Only Eric would have groupies across state lines.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up outside the church. As I climbed out of the car, Eric appeared in front of me. "What are you doing here?" "Sookie's in trouble. We need to get in there." He nodded then followed me into the church. We walked in and quickly looked around. When we were satisfied that we were alone, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"She isn't far from here. This way." We headed further into the church and towards Sookie's location. The place was strangely quiet but that wasn't the concern right now, Sookie was. We finally came to a stop when I saw that we were standing in the same position as the GPS.

"She must be below us. Come on, before anyone arrives." I nodded and continued to walk forward. When we reached a door, Eric reached for it and ripped it off of its hinges without saying anything. I ran after him down the stairs and the sight I saw shocked me.

Sookie was crawled up in the corner of the room trying to do her dress back up. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a look of relief washed over her face. I then looked over and saw a young man standing facing us. He was wearing white trousers and a white shirt, which made him look paler than he was. I could see what looked like tribal tattoos through his shirt and he had a very mellow persona about him.

"Godric." I looked over at Eric and watched as he bowed on one knee out of a sign of respect for his maker. I let out a sigh of relief; at least he was in one piece.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys :) It makes my day **

**Jem x**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here's your second dose of TWW today! I didn't realise how hard this chapter would be to write and I tried my absolute best! Hope you enjoy it and things become a lot clearer :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3**

* * *

"Rise my child." Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder and Eric slowly stood up. Eric towered over Godric but it was Eric that looked up to Godric. I had seen the loving side of Eric, especially the way he looked at me last night, but I had never seen this side of him. He looked at Godric with admiration, with love.

_'__He loves you.' _I quickly turned my head to see who had said that but there was no one there. I looked around and saw that I was the only one who had heard that voice; it must have been in my head. Was I hearing voices now? First weird tingling feelings, then strange dreams and now a voice only I can hear. What the hell was Aphrodite doing to me? What did she want me to figure out? And what the fuck did it have to do with Eric?

"Alexia, did you hear me?" I looked over to Eric and saw Godric help Sookie help. "What?" "We need to get out of here. Apparently the Fellowship are planning on 'sacrificing' Godric tonight so they'll be here soon. We've got to go now." I nodded then went over to Sookie. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Godric smiled at me then turned to face Eric.

"I must do something before I leave. Do not shed any bled as you leave here. Once you leave, return to my Dallas house. I shall meet you there," then he was gone, completely out of sight. He must have been much faster than Eric because I had no idea what direction he went in. Sookie draped her arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. She was clearly traumatised over something.

"Where's Hugo?" Sookie shook her head and looked at Eric. All she managed to say was "traitor," before looking away from him. That was going to go down well later.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Follow my lead okay?" I nodded at Eric and held onto Sookie to support her and we followed Eric up out of the basement and into the church. Sookie softened her grip on me and started to run along side me on her own. We reached the main chapel and came to an immediate stop.

Steve Newlin stood in front of us holding a wooden steak in his hand. Behind him stood a young group of boys who were also carrying similar steaks. They were obviously the group that were planning on killing Godric. Most of them looked like a bunch of kids whose minds had been poisoned by meaningless words and hate.

"So glad you could join us for our little celebration vampire. It wouldn't have been a party without the guest of honor." I let go of Sookie and went to stand by Eric's side. I pulled out both my blades as Eric barred his fangs. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Godric said not to shed any blood." I twirled my blades around in my hand and watched the shocked look on some of the men's faces: they were scared.

"I know, but they don't." Eric smiled at me and squeezed his hands into fists. "If you let us go then no one has to get hurt. Killing unarmed humans isn't my thing." Steve Newlin laughed at us and spoke in between laughs, "Unarmed? We are more than equipped to defeat you vampires." The mob started to walk towards us but we all stood still. Sookie came to stand next to me and I felt her squeeze my arm.

"You vampires and vampire lovers are a disgrace to our world. We were all made in God's image and we are the one's He loves. Not you. Now either you give us our vampire or we'll kill those who stand in the way." It was Sookie who spoke up after Newlin's empty threat.

"You can't be a Christian if you're willing to kill innocent people. Do you really think God would want that?" "You vampire lovers aren't innocent people so we would be doing this world a favour and God will understand. He always does. Now, we need our vampire." Eric laughed at Newlin. This was clearly amusing him as much as it was me.

"Godric isn't here anymore. He escaped. Now I suggest you do as the woman in leather said. Move aside and let us pass." "Any vampire will do. Godric was just an insurance policy. Now, do as we say or we kill one of your own." I was about to retaliate when the crowd moved and Jason was pushed through. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked a little worse for wear.

"JASON!" Sookie ran towards Jason before I could grab her. As she approached him, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Jason. "Now vampire, if you please?" Newlin indicated towards the table behind us. He wanted Eric to willingly lie there and allow them to kill him. I was about to step forward when I felt Eric grab my hand. He looked down at me and mouthed 'go' as he started walking towards Newlin.

"No!" I moved in front of Eric and blocked him from going anywhere. I wasn't going to allow him to sacrifice himself to save us. We could do this without him dying. "You can't have him. You'll have to go through me." Newlin shrugged his shoulders then indicated to someone behind him. I saw the gun and knew I only had a moment to react. I held my hand up and the bullet bounced off of my bracelet and hit a wall. More bullets were shot but none of them made it through my defense wall.

Then, as I lowered my arms, I felt something hit me in the shoulder. I dropped to the floor and could feel blood trailing down my arm. Great, some son of a bitch shot me. Eric was by my side within an instant and held me. "I'm fine. My body will push the bullet out in a few moments then I'll start to heal. We have to get out of here and don't you dare do something stupid. I won't let them hurt you." He grinned at me then stood back up.

"Step aside and let us leave before I do something I won't regret but will be very messy." Just as Eric had said that, the church doors burst opened and in walked in Stan with what looked like a group of vampires. Great, I could see a bloodbath happening. The men standing behind Newlin seemed to freeze out of fear. They were far outnumbered and none of them had a chance against that many vampires.

This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission and here I was, suffering from such a mundane wound. The bullets were wooden and had no serious effects on me but it could have killed Eric if he had been shot in the heart. _'One to save the other'_. I heard Aphrodite's voice again and rolled my eyes; she had perfect timing. And what the hell did that mean?

"Enough!" Godric's voice boomed through the church and everyone looked up at him. I couldn't see him due to the position I was in but it was obvious that he was standing behind me. "It does not have to be this way. No blood has to be shed. Allow us to leave and you shall not be harmed. We do not wish to kill you."

"But we won't be safe forever! Your kind killed my father! You have to pay. It's what God wants." And there Newlin went again with his God talk. I had enough Gods to worry about than his make belief one.

"I am older than your God but never met him. He sounds like a smart man, but would he want such bloodshed? And are you all willing to risk your lives for one man?" Godric addressed Newlin's followers who just stood there. It was clear they weren't going to fight but Newlin couldn't see that. Newlin said nothing to either Godric or his followers. Instead he ran towards Godric with a wooden steak. I had thrown one of my blades at Newlin without even thinking about it. It sunked into his shoulder and he dropped to the floor. Eric looked over at me with a surprised look in his face but I just smiled. Godric asked Eric not to shed any blood and I knew that if Newlin had gotten closer, Eric would have killed him.

I staggered to my feet and walked over to Newlin whilst clutching my shoulder. My body had pushed the bullet out but the wound hadn't healed yet. I stepped on Newlin's shoulder then pulled my blade out. "That was for shooting me in the shoulder." I then walked over to Sookie and Jason. Whoever had grabbed Sookie was long gone by now. I cut the rope that was binding Jason's hands together and he wrapped his arms around me once he was free.

I could hear him asking me what the hell just happened but I shook his questions off. Now wasn't the time to speak about it. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I looked up at Eric and smiled. Getting out of here sounded like a perfect idea.

* * *

"Come with me." Eric pulled me away from Jason before I could say anything. Once we had arrived at Godric's Dallas house, Eric had insisted on me drinking some of his blood. He had said that he didn't want to watch me while I slowly healed. I had felt instantly better which was why I was able to give a break down of my life to Jason: I was really strong and had a lot of fancy weapons. He could figure everything else out on his own.

"Where are you taking me?" Eric didn't say anything as he led me into an office looking room. Godric sat behind the rather large desk with Isabel standing on his right hand side. They stopped talking as we approached them and Godric welcomed us with a warm smile. "Godric, this is Alexandra. Alexie, this is Godric, my maker." Godric rose from his seat and walked over to us.

"Alexandra, _the defender of men_. You clearly showed your namesake today. I would like to thank you for your bravery." I was surprised that he knew what my name meant but when I thought about it, it made sense. He was double Eric's age and may not be as old as I was, but would probably know Greek because of all the ancient texts that were written in Greek. "I'm glad you've found yourself a companion Eric although it's clear to see she isn't human. Perhaps one day we could talk about your origins?"

I nodded at Godric then he excused himself. Isabel followed him and left Eric and I alone. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body. He hands along the base of my back sent shivers through my body as I pulled at the back of his neck.

Eric dipped his head and kissed me square on the lips. A soft moan escaped my lips as Eric forced his tongue into my mouth and fought with mine. I jumped up and Eric caught me and held me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It had been a long night for the both of us and this was the only release we needed.

"You stupid bitch!" The sound of Lorena's voice pulled me away from kissing Eric. I jumped off of him and ran towards her voice. When I arrived in the dining room, I was taken back by the scene I had just walked in on. Bill was comforting Sookie who was rubbing her neck while Godric held Lorena by her neck above the ground.

"I will not allow you to come into my house and mistreat my guests. You are to leave my district and this state. I am willing to spare your life on the promise that you do not return, ever." He dropped Lorena and she vamped out of the house. For a small guy, Godric really was intimidating. Everyone continued with their conversations as I walked over to Sookie and Bill.

"Are you okay?" Sookie looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine. I just had the pleasure of meeting Bill's maker. He mentioned that you helped him escape from her earlier. Thanks." I smiled and lightly punched her in the shoulder, which she laughed at. "Anytime. It's actually a bit of fresh air when I get the opportunity to save someone else and someone else saves you. I don't feel like so much pressure is on my shoulders." We laughed together and didn't stop. I had missed laughing with Sookie, especially when we laughed like this. We were so engrossed with our laughing that I didn't notice Eric walk up to me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. And for that moment, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

It was only a moment later when the bomb went off and everything went dark. The last thing I heard before I was thrown to the floor was, _'and the other to save one'._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger haha :)**

**Jem x**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is guys! The moment you've all been waiting for: what will happen to Godric? :) I hope you enjoy it and that the unanswered question that has been asked is answered :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

I managed to pry my eyes open no long after the bomb went off. I could feel a lump of dust and dirt in my throat and my eyes couldn't register anything at that moment. I felt a dead weight on me and tried to look down at myself but all I could see was Eric's body thrown across mine. I guess that explained why I couldn't move.

I looked over and saw Bill cradling Sookie in his arms and feeding her some of his blood; she must have been injured by the blast. He was taking care of her so all I needed to do now was get out from under Eric.

"Eric? Eric you gotta move off of me. I can't get up." When Eric didn't move I knew something was wrong. I managed to wriggle myself out from underneath him and sit by his side. I could see that he was trying to keep his eyes open but due to the two wounds I could see, that was a challenge for him.

"Silver… bullets…. I can't…" Only Steve fucking Newlin would attach silver bullets to a bomb. I grabbed one of my blades behind me and stuck it into the first wound. Eric cried out in pain but I had to get the bullets out. I didn't have time to watch as his body slowly pushed them out. I dug my blade in and managed to flick the bullet out.

"Only one more _Erastís Mou."_ Eric nodded and I could see him brace himself as I removed the other bullet. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Eric's wound start to heal. He tried to sit up but was still too weak so I held out my hand to him. "Here, you have to get your strength back." I didn't feel a thing when Eric slipped his fangs into my wrist. It felt different than it did during sex; during sex I got aroused when Eric drank from me and I didn't want him to be gentle. But now that's what he was doing, being gentle.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I punched Eric in the shoulder before I threw my head back and laughed. "You're such an idiot. I'm immortal remember? You didn't need to shield me from the blast, what if a piece of wood had lodged itself in your heart? You wouldn't be here right now." He sat up and pulled me towards him.

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead lover. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You've already taken a bullet for me today, now it was my turn." He kissed my temple and I couldn't help but chuckle. Only Eric would insist on outshining me by taking two bullets for me.

_'__Gia pánta mazí' _I pulled away from Eric and looked around to make sure Aphrodite was still speaking to me in my head and not walking around the room naked; she wasn't. 'Together forever', what the hell did that mean? Eric looked down at me with a questioning look and that was when it dawned on me. The dove, the burning, the dreams and the voices. It could only mean one thing and I just figured it out. Some warrior I am.

"Stupid Goddess of love." "What did you say?" I held Eric's face in my hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. Now was not the time for this conversation. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." I stood up and pulled Eric up with me. Even with my blood he was still weak and it would take him a while to fully heal.

I looked around and saw that the place was ruined. Some of the vampires were extinguishing some fires while others were tending to those still wounded. Newlin really did outdo himself this time. I saw Sookie trying to stand so I headed towards her. As I took my first step though, a pain shot through my right leg. I looked down and saw a gash across my thigh and blood seeping out of it. I turned back to Eric and grinned.

"Is there a limit to the amount of blood you can give me in a day?" He rolled his eyes as he bit his wrist and held it out to me. "I should start charging you." My wound would eventually heal by itself but I didn't have anything on me to stop bleeding and it wouldn't heal until I did. Bullet wounds were different; blood didn't tend to pour out of them. Eric's blood worked much quicker and it instantly made my body feel better.

"Alexandra, may I speak to you?" I pulled my mouth away from Eric's wrist and saw Godric standing in front of me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand to wipe away any of Eric's blood that had gotten there. "Of course." I squeezed Eric's hand then followed his maker out of the room. He led me back to his office and I closed the door behind me.

"I have known Eric for over a thousand year and although I have not been by his side that whole time, I know him very well. I have never seen him grow an attachment to someone until now. Of course there's Pam but he is her maker and that is a very special bond between vampires. Then there's Nora of course."

"Nora?" "His sister. My other protégé." His sister? Eric had never mentioned her to me. "Eric has never mentioned her to me before. Are they close?" I had heard the hint of jealousy in my voice but it was too late to hide it now. I was sure Godric heard it too but he said nothing about it.

"Like most vampires, they had a very sexual relationship but I feel that was only because of the time that they spent together. Don't be surprised that he has never mentioned her to you; we haven't heard from her in over 200 years so she doesn't come up much in conversation." So, Eric had continues sex with his vampire sister. He would definitely fit in up in Olympus; they all fucked each other like they were the only ones in the world.

While Godric was speaking I took the time to fully look at him. He hardly made any facial expressions and when he smiled, it didn't reach his eyes. He looked sad, lonely even which was something I couldn't understand. How could a vampire with so many around him feel lonely?

"I think there's much more to you than meets the eye and I think that's why Eric is so attached with you. I watched you as you removed the bullets from him and I saw the way he held you when he carried you here from the Fellowship. There is something special between you two."

"I've been thinking that same thing myself lately. But you're right; there is more to me than meets the eye. I was born in Greece over 3,000 years ago to Athena and a mortal. To cut a very long and sinister story short, I was cursed with immortality and eternal youth and now live to serve the Gods as a warrior. I'm free to live my own life here on Earth but I must answer when they call for me. I have close relationships with some of the Gods and loathe others."

I thought of Apollo and felt my blood boil. I hated his very existence and the influence he has on others. He has yet to call on me but I knew that when the day came, I would fight him on it. It wasn't fair that he could curse me and then use me for his own personal problems.

"I have met many supernatural beings in my time but never a God. You may only be half but you have the blood of one and I'm sure your blood would be very intoxicating for a vampire. Much like the blood of the fae. I now see Eric's attachment to you; it's much more than your blood."

"I think our natures are what drew Eric and I together. We are both killers: vampires have killed in the past to survive and so have I. I have never met anyone where I didn't have to explain my actions to and he doesn't have to explain his to me. He has certain responsibilities as Sheriff and although we have argued once before over his choice of method, I have understood." I could tell that Godric really cared for Eric and that did warm my heart. I wouldn't have guessed that Eric could love until I saw the way he spoke of his maker and his actions towards saving him. The idea of him loving me before seemed crazy; we just fit and had great sex. If I had known about Nora then I would have said that he felt for me the way he feels for her. But now I don't think that's the case. There's more to it and now I know that Aphrodite has definitely played her hand in it.

"Indeed you are. You're also very accepting to our world and what we are, even if we are monsters." I looked up at Godric and saw the same look of loneliness that I had before. Godric hated who he was and everything he stood for.

"You're not a monster Godric. As a vampire you have a certain way of living and that's no different to humans. They slaughter each other in the name of war and yet they look at you as the monster and they couldn't be further from the truth. Humans are yet to evolve but you and I have had thousands of years to do so."

"How have you managed to live your life for so long? You must have seen those you love die around you and yet here you stand, stronger than ever." I looked in Godric's eyes and saw a look that I had many times when I had first lost the ones I love: the look of giving up. Godric wanted to give up his life.

"I've seen so many people that I have cared for die for I have lived many lives. And there have been moments where I have wanted to end my suffering but I've never known of a way to do so. I was once burnt at the state but I had fully regenerated three days later. I had given up after that and spent many years on Olympus to distract myself from the pain I felt. But that all changed. And I think you know when it did."

Godric nodded at me then softly spoke, "Eric. It changed when you met Eric." I nodded in agreement and stepped closer to Godric. "I knew there had to be more than the initial attraction between us but at the time, I didn't think much about it. It wasn't until I was away from Eric that things started to fall into place. Then, when Eric shielded me with his own body I knew he would always be a part of me. My aunt must have taken pity on my life and gifted me with her greatest gift: love. But a kind of love that would last forever and one I would always be bonded to."

"You really love him, don't you?" I placed my hand on Godric's shoulder and nodded.

"I do and it's because of that love that I will continue to live my life for as long as possible. And I think that you should to. There's still so much more for us to see and do so don't rob yourself of that. Eric loves you and still looks up to you so I know there's much more you can teach him. If you're not going to think about yourself then think of Eric. Don't do this to him."

Godric looked up at me and after what felt like hours, he nodded. "I'm glad Eric has you. You're wisdom is unparallel to anyone I know and what you speak has sense. There is much more for us to learn and for I to do. Please do not speak of this to Eric. I would not want him knowing that I wanted to meet the true death."

I smiled at Godric and agreed. Eric didn't need to know about this but he did need to know something very important. Godric and I parted ways and I made my way back to Eric. He had asked me what I spoke to Godric about but I assured him that it was just a formality.

* * *

We arrived back to our room just as the sun was starting to set. I didn't want to keep Eric up all day but now was the only time I was going to get to talk to him. We were flying back to Louisiana in a few hours and I won't be able to see Eric on the plane.

"Eric, I have to talk to you." He stopped getting undressed and joined me on the bed. He cupped my cheek with his hand and softly spoke to me, "What's wrong lover?"

"Nothing's wrong but I've recently discovered something that affects both of us and it's something I don't have the power to change." He nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Lately I've been having these strange feelings and they started when you went away for Bill's trial. I could feel Aphrodite's mark burning my skin, almost as if it was a warning but no danger came. I had felt it once before but that was a long time ago. She was then appearing in my dreams and giving me hints as to why I was seeing her but I didn't understand."

"What are you trying to tell me Alexia? What's Aphrodite's done to you?" I sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few moments; it was now or never.

"We have what's known as a love bond. Aphrodite use to gift humans with love bonds when she knew that their true lover was ready for love. Aphrodite gifted me with this a thousand years ago, probably when Godric turned you into a vampire. She knew that we would meet and that we would share a love that would last for eternity but we had to earn it. And earlier today, we did. I saved your life and then you saved mine, _Gia pánta mazí,_ together forever."

Eric didn't say anything straight away. I don't think he knew what to say. I had just told him that a God had taken our futures into her own hands and was now telling us what to do with our futures.

"The love you speak of is something I'm not familiar with. How can one God know how I feel when I am yet to?"

"She's the Goddess of love, she knows all there is to know. She would never create a love bond between two people if they don't understand what love is. I love you Eric and it isn't like a human love. It's a love that fills my every fiber and courses through my body. Like I am a part of you through your blood, you're now a part of me through love."

Eric then captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss. He held my head with his hand as his lips moved against mine and my body moulded into his. When we finally pulled a part, he rested his head against mine and looked me in the eyes.

"So we're together because a God said so?" "No. We're together because it was what the Fates intended. Our love is more sacred now because Aphrodite didn't want a love like ours to go to waste. She wants us to cherish it. _Gia pánta mazí"_

* * *

**So there you have it! Godric is too much of a valuable character to be killed off and he'll be appearing through the rest of the story. I hope i gave the love bond enough explanation :) It's also going to grow more and that will also flow into the rest of the story. I still have two more tricks up my sleeve for this part of the story so I hope you enjoy what is yet to come ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was so busy between hospital appointments and surprise dates haha I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm hoping to get the next 2 chapters out tomorrow then figure out how I'm gonna write up season 3 so any ideas about that would be great guys :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"I still hate flying. Next time, we drive." Sookie rolled her eyes as we walked across the cemetery to our house. We had gotten back to Louisiana an hour ago and I hadn't stopped my complaining about how much I hated flying. I threw up several times on the plane and nothing could calm my nerves. I practically jumped off the plane once it landed; at least when I flew with Eric, we weren't in the air for a couple of hours.

"If you hate flying so much then how do you travel?" I looked over at Bill and smirked. We had just dropped off Jessica at Bill's but didn't mention to him that she was planning on inviting Hoyt over. Apparently, the two had grown attracted to each other and now Jessica wanted to spend some time with him, which Sookie and I understood: she was still only 17.

"Boats. That's how I did it for 3,000 years and how I do it now. The sea calms me and I'm always nice to Poseidon. That way, he looks out for me when I'm traveling by boat." Bill laughed as he pulled Sookie closer to him and kissed her lightly on her forehead. They usually spend the night together and now that Sookie and I had made up, they decided to come and keep me company for the night since I wouldn't be able to spend my evening with Eric. He had gotten a phone call from Pam as we landed saying he was needed urgently. I reassured him that I could live without him for one night; our bond didn't mean we couldn't be apart.

"What the fuck?" I looked over at Sookie then turned my gaze towards the house. What the fuck was right: the house looked a mess! We walked closer and I saw that vines covered the walls and all the windows had been smashed out. Who could have done this?

"I thought you said Tara wasn't messy." "She is a little but I don't understand why she would have done this. Wait, can you hear that?" I concentrated and could hear music coming from the back. It sounded like drums, a kind of tribal chant. I moved towards the front porch with Bill and Sookie behind me when I stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" I looked over at Sookie and held my finger to my lips and I continued walking up onto the front porch. The front door was open but I couldn't see anyone in there. "That chant. It's what mortal's played when they wanted to summon a God back in Ancient Greece although it never worked. A mortal cannot look at a God in their true form without dying. Why the hell is it being played in the back garden though?"

"Because I told them to play it." We looked up and Maryanne stood in the doorway wearing a peplos but one that looked like it had recently been made and by a mortal. I placed my hands behind my hand and gripped my sai blades tightly. Maybe Sam was right when he said that there was something seriously wrong with Maryanne; how would a mortal know of a way to summon the Gods?

"I was wondering when you would return Sookie. Tara said you were special." Sookie was then pulled forward by an invisible force and Maryanne held her. Her eyes widened as her skin touched Sookie and she smiled. "What are you?" Sookie looked at her in confusion as she tried to wriggle out of her grasp. Bill launched towards Maryanne before I could even blink. He knocked her backwards and ripped her throat open with his fangs but just as he began to suck her blood, he released her and began to foam at the mouth.

Maryanne laughed at him and watched as Sookie ran over to Bill and helped him up. What the hell was going on here? I watched at Maryanne sat up and adjusted her robe. She stopped however when she made eye contact with me. Like she did when she held Sookie, her eyes widen and her grin grew even bigger.

"Daughter of Athena. I would say it's an honor to meet you but then I would be lying. I didn't realise that the Gods were still appearing to mortals and seducing them to produce Half-Gods. Perhaps Athena got lonely." I ran towards Maryanne with the intention of knocking her off her feet but she held out her hand as I approached her and I felt myself fly back. I winced in pain as my back hit the grass and I was pretty sure I had dislocated my shoulder. I pulled myself to my feet and watched in astonishment as Sookie held up her hands to Maryanne and released a blue light. It knocked Maryanne backwards and I could hear her laugh again and ask, "What are you?" Sookie grabbed Bill and held him upright as they ran off the porch and headed towards me. She released Bill and pulled me up once I held out my arm to her.

"We have to get out of here. I have no idea what the fuck is going on but Bill is weak." "I second that notion. You take Bill back to his and make sure you're both okay. I'm going to head over to Fangtasia and see if I can figure out what the hell is going on. Hopefully I can use some of my contacts in high places to see what the fuck is going on." She nodded then held Bill again as we parted ways. For his sake, I hope this wasn't the threat Apollo had warned me about.

* * *

The first thing I had noticed when I arrived at Fangtasia was that the door was closed and there was no one waiting to get in. I couldn't hear any music coming from inside and there weren't many cars in the car park. I jogged towards the door and pulled it open to find the lights on and only a handful of people inside.

Eric and Pam looked up at me as I made my way in the bar as I held onto my shoulder; I needed to put it back into place but needed help to do so. Ginger was behind the bar so I indicated to her that I wanted a drink. I moved towards Eric then saw who was sitting opposite him; Sam sat there with Coby and Lisa, Arlene's children. Why would be bring them here and why was he here? He's always made it clear that he hated vampires.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I grabbed my beer off of the bar and stood beside Pam. She didn't look happy but I figured that was something to do with being in the presence of children; she didn't strike me as a woman who liked children.

"You know him?" I looked over at Eric and rolled my eyes. "Jealous Viking? You didn't strike me as the type. He's Sookie's boss, of course I know him. Oh and Sam," he moved his attention from Eric to me, "you were right about Maryanne. Weird things do happen when she's around. Speaking of which, can you help me pop my shoulder back into place Pam? That bitch dislocated it when she threw me across the lawn with her ancient magic."

Coby and Lisa's eyes went wide as I slowly removed my jacket and they saw my shoulder in an awkward position. Maybe this wasn't something they should watch. Eric obviously picked up on this because he called out to Ginger and Pam grabbed my arm. "Ginger, take the little teacups into the back and show them the merchandise room. I'm sure they'll find something to keep themselves occupied." Their eyes lit up as Ginger led them out of the bar.

"Teacups? What blood have you been drinking lately?" Eric smirked as he watched Pam twist my arm with one hand and knock my shoulder forward with the other. I gritted my teeth as I felt my shoulder pop back into place then downed the rest of my beer to numb the pain. I was going to kill that bitch.

"I like mini humans, they ask less questions. Now are you going to explain to me what happened?" I quickly told Eric, Pam and Sam what Maryanne had done and how she managed to poison Bill and knock me off my feet without touching me. I didn't mention Sookie's little ray of light because I was still trying to figure out if it was real.

"That's exactly why I cam here. I thought you would know how to defeat her." Sam looked over at Eric and held a hopeful face. It now made sense why Sam was here. He must have been the emergency that Pam had phoned Eric about. "Well I don't. I have never heard of a Maenad so I would not know how to defeat one. I had no interest in your story before but now I know what it is capable of, I will try and find out more information."

"Wait, did you just say a Maenad?" Sam and Eric looked over at me and Sam nodded. That was impossible but it did explain the chant and robes. "Do you know what they are?" I nodded as I made my way over to Eric. I sat down next to him and looked over at Sam.

"Maenad's are Ancient creatures but I didn't realise they were still around. They were followers of Dionysus but I figured that once mortals stopped believing in the Gods existence, that all their followers ceased to exist." "Daphne mentioned Dionysus but isn't he the God of wine? I looked it up after she was found in my freezer with her heart cut out."

I raised my eyebrow at Sam. "Who's Daphne and why was her heart cut out?" he shrugged his shoulders and reached out for a drink that was sitting in front of him. "She was my new waitress and a shapeshifter but she also worked for Maryanne. She was the one who told me she was a Maenad but I haven't found any information on them."

"You wouldn't. Dionysus didn't want anyone to know about them because of how they served him. They influenced those around them and fed off of the energy created by the dancing and frenzy of mortals. It often led to orgy's, which was fitting since Dionysus was also the God of Drunken Orgy. But that's where my knowledge of them stops." I didn't know that they possessed some form of telekinesis and were immortal.

"Yours might but I think I know someone who may know more. But I need to leave now if I wish to see the Queen tonight." Eric stood up and whispered something in Pam's ear. She nodded then vamped towards Eric's office. "I will let you know of any information I may find out." Just as Eric went to leave, I pulled his arm back and he faced me.

"Woah where are you going without me? I have every right to know more about Maenad's and how the fuck to get rid of them." "I don't think Sophie-Anne would appreciate if I bought you with me. I do not wish to reveal your true nature to her so, it would be best if you stayed here."

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq? She's the Queen of Louisiana?" Eric raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "You know her?" I nodded and smiled as I remembered the pale ginger-haired vampire. "I met her about 250 years ago in Greece. Remember I said I went through a phase that involved women?" Eric nodded as Sam looked on; I was definitely going to get questioned about that by him when this was all over. "She was the reason for it."

Memories of meeting Sophie-Anne in Athens came flooding back to me. She spoke perfect Greek and managed to blend in with everyone. I knew from first glance that she was vampire because of her pale skin and decided to have some fun with her. I hadn't been with a woman before but I was intrigued after I caught Aphrodite with a mortal woman and figured that a vampire would be a best bet since gender made no difference in their eyes.

"You had sex with Sophie-Anne?" "Yup then wrapped my silver chain round her neck when she tried to bite me a week after we had met. I wanted to pass myself off as a mortal to her as I didn't want her knowing of my God heritage; I'd heard that she liked to keep those with unique abilities close to her. I haven't seen her since and think it's bout time I did. Besides, she can't hold her tongue when she's shocked."

"I suppose that means you're coming with me to New Orleans. Hopefully she'll know something." I nodded then followed Eric out of the bar. I headed over towards my car but Eric pulled me back. Before I could ask him how we were getting there, he grabbed me and shot up into the sky. I fucking hate flying!

* * *

**Because there needed to be more of Sophie-Anne's character haha! Let me know what you thought please! It makes me a giddy :)**

**Jem x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it blows you away :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3**

* * *

Eric held my hand tightly as we walked towards Sophie-Anne Leclerq's front door. It was a nice comforting gesture but I knew it was really his way of preventing me from attacking him after our little journey. We headed towards the pathway leading towards her house but then stopped once we saw Bill emerge from the house.

"What are you doing here? What business do you have with the Queen?" I was taken back at Bill's tone. I had never quite heard him speak to Eric like that. I knew they loathed each other but this was on a completely different level. Bill always showed some level of respect towards Eric due to his superiority but he wasn't showing that respect anymore. It was as if he was marking his territory over Eric.

"Watch your mouth Compton. You may be the Queen's favourite but I am still your superior and I do not have to justify my actions to you." Bill's fangs snapped out and he vamped in front of Eric. Eric kept his cool but I didn't; I was ready to snap Bill's neck if he made one more move towards Eric. "But you do have to justify your actions to the Queen. Tell me, what would she say if I told her that you were selling V in your own area? I'm sure that would earn you a one way ticket to the true death."

My mouth dropped; was Bill threatening Eric with the true death? Who the hell was he to say such a thing? Before either of us could respond, Bill was gone. I released my grip on my sai blades and moved in front of Eric.

"What do you mean about Bill being the Queen's favourite and what the hell is he talking about? Since when do you sell V? Don't tell me you've dragged Lafayette back into this?" Eric grabbed my hand and pulled my body flush towards his. He held my head in his hands and slammed his lips against mine. He forced his tongue between my lips and I moaned at the taste of him; I had missed this.

"I will explain everything later, there is more I must tell you. But for now, we're here for a purpose." I whimpered at the loss of contact between us but straightened myself up. I nodded at Eric and held his hand and we walked towards the front door.

There were several human guards standing around the perimeter of the house carrying guns; I had the assumption that they were wooden bullets since anything else would be a waste of time against vampires.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5 here to see the Queen," the guard nodded then looked down at me. Before I could say anything, Eric spoke for me, "this is my human pet. I get hungry." I crushed Eric's hand with my own and smirked when I felt a few of his bones break. That serves him right for calling me his pet. The guard nodded then stepped aside and allowed us to walk in. The house looked extremely modern but the white walls and ionic pillars made me feel like I was in Greece. I guess I knew what architectural area she preferred.

We walked into a room, which looked like a pool room. The walls were painted to look like they were windows and held the view of a sunny beach. I looked over and saw three people sitting on the floor around a small table. I instantly recognised Sophie-Anne but said nothing.

"Sheriff Northman, to what do I owe the pleasure? And a human pet? I thought that was beneath you." Sophie-Anne vamped towards us but then stopped when she saw me. I gritted my teeth as she reached out and held my chin. "You look strangely familiar human. Hmm, have I tasted you before?" She ran her finger up and down my face and traced my lips. There may have been a time when I would have enjoyed this but now I just felt sick.

"She is mine Sophie-Anne." "Quiet! I can do as I please and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it Northman. Now, where was I?" She turned my face to reveal my neck with the full intention of biting me. Eric was definitely going to hate me after this. I grabbed Sophie-Anne's neck and watched her eyes go wide.

"I didn't let you taste me 250 years ago and I won't let you taste me now." I pushed her away from me and smiled as she tried to regain her footing. She slowly walked back towards me and barred her fangs at me.

"How is this possible? A human being immortal?" "Well I'm not exactly human but that's now why we're here. Now, retract your fangs before I pull them out myself. You have no authority over me so it's best if we keeps things civil." She didn't say anything but I knew she understood my threat because she did as I said and strolled back over to her little table.

Eric and I followed her and he grinned as he whispered in my ear, "you just put a 500 year old vampire in her place. Would it be completely inappropriate if I told you that I was hard for you right now?" I looked down at Eric and licked my lips as I saw his growing erection. "Later _Erastís Mou, _we have a Maenad to kill first."

"Did you just say a Maenad? I'm intrigued." Sophie-Anne looked up from her game and beckoned us to join her. She obviously had gotten over our little ex-lovers spat. When we got closer, I saw that she was playing 'yahtzee' with two humans. One of them, the girl had a striking resemblance to Sookie with her blonde hair and sweetheart face but it could have just been a coincidence. Most Southern girls shared similar features.

"Yes. Apparently they still exist although I can't imagine why. There are better things to do than serve Dionysus; all he could do was show us a good time." She held out the cup of dice to me and I grabbed it. I pulled Eric down with me and ignored him when he tried to pull away. I flipped the cup over and smiled. "Full house."

"So I see. I don't know much of Maenad's, they're foul creatures who wait for the 'God that comes' to appear to them so he can devour them. Quite sad really when we all know that God's do not exist." "Your majesty, we need to know of a way to kill her."

She looked over at Eric and flicked her hair behind her back. She grinned at me and continued to play her round. "They're immortal like our little friend here. Although their immortality stems from their belief since no one actually granted it to them. They'll continue to create chaos until Dionysus presents himself to them and that isn't going to happen."

"Of course not. A God cannot present themselves to a human in their true form without that human dying. That's why Maenad's believe Dionysus is the horned God; the rare times he is on earth, he takes the form of a bull and that was how he managed to create Maenad's in the first place. He always spoke of how they came to existence but never of how to kill them."

"You seem to believe in such Gods. Is that why I found you in Greece?" "Oh I don't just believe in those God's, I am also the outcome of one of them and I dare say I share the temper of a God. Now, if that's all you know then I suggest we go to someone who knows more. Maryanne's already intrigued with Sookie so I have no doubt that she'll go after her again."

At the mention of Sookie's name, Sophie-Anne and her female companion looked at me. "You know Sookie?" I looked over at the girl sitting next to me but before I could say anything, Sophie-Anne interrupted. "I didn't realise you were close with Compton's human. Tell me, is there anything supernatural about her?" I thought of the strange ability I saw Sookie use a few hours before but said nothing. Sophie-Anne was a collector and there was no way I was going to allow her anywhere near Sookie.

"No, unlike me, she's just a regular mortal. Now, you can understand that Eric and I must leave if we are to reach Bon Temps before the sun comes up." "Of course. I hope you deal with your little Maenad problem. Oh and Eric? Make sure Compton stays out of our affairs. I wouldn't want him to know all of my secrets."

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time." Eric opened Bill's front door and I followed him inside. "I wouldn't say that. I didn't realise that Maenad's wanted Dionysus to present themselves to him. Maybe we could use that to our advantage." "But we still don't know how to kill her."

Eric was right; we didn't and had no idea where to begin. I walked into Bill's sitting room hoping to find Sookie there but instead, Sam stood there with Bill. "Where's Sookie?" They turned to look at me but neither one of them spoke.

"I do not know. I returned home to find Sam waiting for me. I have a feeling she's gone to find Tara which is incredibly stupid since we have no way of killing Maryanne. I assume you went to the Queen for the same reason as I did and were disappointed to discover that she did not know much."

"She didn't, but I know someone who will. It's a long shot but it's the only one we have. Bill, I need you to bring me five candles and clear a space on the floor." He nodded then vamped away. "Eric? I need you to sneak into my room at Sookie's and open the box I keep under the floorboards. In there, you'll find a shield with an owl imprinted on it; I need it. But be careful, it's made of silver and gold. Use some of my gloves if you have to." Eric kissed me softly on the lips then vamped out the house.

"Sam, I'm about to do something that is going to put me in a position I do not want to be in but it's the only way. And because of that, you can't be here. There's a reason why no human has ever seen a God in their true form; they can't. Head over to Sookie's and steak the place out. We have to know exactly what's going on there." Before Sam could say anything, Bill returned and handed me the candles. I set them down in the shape of a pentagon and sighed in relief as I heard Sam leave. Shapeshifter or not, he was still human.

I set to work on lighting them when Eric returned with my shield. "You're going to summon your mother aren't you?" Eric handed me my shield then I stepped away from the pentagon. "Yup, using the shield she gave me. She gave this to Perseus before I was born to kill Medusa then to me once he died. It's the only thing I have that once belong to hers which is why it will work. Now before I do this, I need you both to swear that you won't speak to her unless she speaks to you. Gods are very proud creatures and don't take likely to any form of disrespect. Also, to see a God in it's true form is something extraordinary and something very rare. Understood?"

They both nodded and watched as I began to summon my mother. I used one of my blades to draw blood from my hand and held it over the pentagon. My blood slowly poured out of my arm and onto the floor as I called my mother, "_éla Athína, éla se ména mitéra."_ I watched as my blood suddenly turned to gold; it was working. I threw my shield into the pentagon and looked away as a flash of light erupted from the shield. I turned back a moment later and saw my mother standing in the middle of the pentagon.

"Alexandra, I must say I'm surprised you have called me and even more surprised of the company you keep. Tell me vampires, do you understand English?" I looked back at Bill and Eric who seemed to be frozen in their spot. However, Eric managed to recover quicker than Bill, "yes we do."

Athena smiled then turned to look at me. Her straight brown hair flowed down and around her shoulders and her golden sheer peplos clung to her like a second skin. "Your _Theía_ mentioned your love bond to me and I must say that I am proud of the work my sister has accomplished. She has given you a companion to which you truly can be yourself with and I am pleased of that. Now, why have you summoned me? It must be of great importance since you know of the consequences."

"I know mother and I accept those. A few weeks ago, Apollo appeared himself to me to warn me of a threat that was in my future and one I would not be able to defeat alone. I believe that the threat is that of a Maenad. She has already attacked me once with a force I am unfamiliar with and I fear that if I don't stop her, she will cause a chaos unlike that we have ever seen before."

"A Maenad you say? Well, I suppose it is a pity that Dionysus is in his annual drunken state otherwise I would insist he comes down and sort of the mess he started thousands of years ago. Why Zeus allows him to drink himself into a drunken sleep every year I will never know. A Maenad is a mad creature and that is their weakness: they will not die if Dionysus reveals himself in his true form for they are not mortal but it will weaken them. I have no affect on you my daughter because you have the blood of a God and your companions are already dead but if a being such as a Maenad looks upon the true form of a God, they will weaken."

"So she will become vulnerable when she believes she is in the presence of Dionysus?" Athena nodded then stepped out of the pentagon. As she did, her appearance changed into that of a mortal; she decreased in size and fully clothed. She held my hands in hers and smiled.

"Yes. If you can convince her that Dionysus has presented himself to her, she will release the magic within her and temporarily become mortal. When they happens, you have only a matter of seconds to remove her heart from her chest; it's the only way. I hope you have the answers you were looking for."

I nodded at my mother and smiled when she kissed my cheek. "I am so proud of you Alexandra. You are more than I ever imagined you would be. But you know what must come next."

"I do mother and I accept it. Thank you for all your help, I knew I could rely on you." She smiled as she walked back towards the pentagon. Another flash of light erupted and she was gone. All that remained in the pentagon was my shield. I turned to face Bill and Eric and gave them a hopeful smile.

"Now all we need to do is convince Maryanne that Dionysus has come. It can't be that hard. Bill, go and get Sam and bring him back here. We're gonna need his help." Once Bill had left, Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"Are you gonna tell me of the consequences she spoke of?" "I will but not now. First, we've got a Maenad to kill."

* * *

**And there you have it! Another twist on season 2 :) **

**Just to let you all know, ****_éla Athína, éla se ména mitéra_**** simply means "come Athena, come to me mother" and ****_Theía _****means aunt :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think ;)**

**Jem x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 already! This would not have happened if I didn't receive such a great response and have readers with such nice words! I hope you all enjoy and fall in love with this story all over again once you read this chapter**

**A/N: Who else's heart broke at the final scene of True Blood Season 7 Episode 2? Mine shattered!**

**A/N 2: I have included a lovely and smutty M rated scene in this chapter so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"No fucking way!" I couldn't believe my eyes as we approached Sookie's house the following night. After my talk with Athena, it was only a few moments until dawn so we weren't going to be able to achieve anything. Bill had offered Eric a spare coffin he kept in the house, which striked us both as strangle kind considering the conversation we had with him outside the Queen's mansion. Sam and I had crashed on the couch but woke up not long after due to Arlene's kids.

It was sweet of Sam to look after them until this whole thing was dealt with but I couldn't understand why they had to wake up so early. I hadn't dealt with kids in so long so I left Sam to it. After he had found something to keep them occupied, we went about trying to devise a plan to kill Maryanne. I couldn't think of a way to trick her into believing that Dionysus had appeared to her.

Eric and Bill rose when the sun went down and all we had for them was that we just needed to get in there and save Sookie; everything else would have to be improvised.

"What is it?" "She's planning a wedding. You see that arch? It's placed to the north side of the house. In Ancient Greece, when two people got married, their wedding arch was to face north of the house, north towards Olympus. Although those wedding arches weren't made of raw meat." I pulled a face at the awful display and continued to walk towards the house. I felt Eric's hand on my back and smiled inside. His touch was definitely reassuring and I hadn't really felt it lately. After this is over, I plan on locking us in his room and having my dirty and filthy way with him.

"Well well well. It's the daughter of Athena and a vampire. Here to celebrate with us?" Maryanne appeared in front of us wearing a wedding dress and wreath around her head. She definitely was planning on a wedding and I had a feeling it was to Dionysus. I wonder how she would feel if she knew he wasn't going to show because he was too drunk.

"We just came here for Sookie. Let her leave with us and we'll give you the sacrifice you need for your ceremony." Maryanne smirked at us then shouted something in a language I didn't understand. A moment later, Tara and Lafayette emerged from the house holding Sookie. They were all dressed in white dresses and looked like bridesmaids. Both Tara and Lafayette's eyes were black, which were probably a result of Maryanne's influence; she really was a powerful Maenad. They released her and she ran towards Eric and I and hid behind us.

Bill appeared a moment later holding Sam. "NO! Sam you can't do this! You can't die!" Sam didn't listen to Sookie as he continued to walk towards Maryanne.

"No. I don't want the shapeshifter. His heart would work but I would much rather have a stronger heart. A heart from someone who is the true definition of a being from both worlds. I want you in return for Sookie, daughter of Athena. A 21st century Demi-God would be the ultimate sacrifice." Well shit, I wasn't expecting that.

"What? No! You can't have her either. It wouldn't even work…" Sookie's words were cut off due to Eric wrapping his hand around her mouth. She continued to speak but we couldn't hear her. Eric nodded at me then I walked towards Maryanne. She smiled as I approached her and pulled me into an embrace.

"Dionysus will be pleased that I have found you. It's such a shame you offspring's aren't like your immortal parents but I suppose that works in my favour." So that was it; she believed that I was mortal, although I don't see how my immortality would help if someone cut out my heart. Gods, I hoped Eric was better at improvising than I was.

Maryanne grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me towards the arch. She was seriously strong for a measly Maenad. I struggled and attempted to remove her grip from my hair but I couldn't. I could hear Sookie calling after me but Eric wasn't allowing her to run to me. He whispered something in Sam's ear and I was hoping it was a plan to kill the bitch who was pulling my hair out!

"Eggs? Is everything ready for our guest?" I looked over and saw a very familiar man wearing nothing but a sheet around his lower body and a wreath on his head nod at Maryanne. "Excellent." She threw me towards the arch and two people I didn't recognise caught me. They must have channeled Maryanne's strength because I couldn't break free of their grip. Maryanne stood to the side of me with her 'bridesmaids' standing behind her.

She then started to chant in a language that wasn't traditional Greek or Modern Greek so I had no idea what she was saying. The Gods spoke every language known to man but they preferred their native tongue so I couldn't understand why the Maenad wasn't speaking Greek. Eggs then appeared in front of me holding a very large knife in his hands. He was smiling and before I knew it, he drove it into my heart. A pain beyond one I had ever felt before erupted through my body and I screamed out in agony. I dropped to my knees and looked down as blood poured out of me.

I could see that Eggs was about to stab me again, probably to actually cut out my heart, but Maryanne stopped him. "No, her blood must fill the earth first." I could feel myself growing weak with every second and hoped that Hades wasn't getting a spot for me in the Underworld ready. I managed to look up and saw Sookie running towards me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and pull me on her lap. What was she doing? She leaned down and started whispering things in my ear. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but I prayed that she was explaining some sort of plan to me.

"The arch. Sook, destroy it." She looked down at me with a questioning look and I realised that I probably didn't speak a word of sense. I tried to lift my arm up but it felt too heavy. "Destroy it." I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness but refused to close my eyes. Sookie finally understood what I was saying because she suddenly got up and started to pull things off the arch. I could hear Maryanne screaming but she stopped once Eric pushed her away. He pulled me into his arms and started whispering things in Swedish to me. I couldn't understand it but it was soothing.

I felt Eric sit me up and place his wrist in front of my mouth: he was giving me his blood. I eagerly took it as I looked over to see what looked like a bull approach Maryanne. It couldn't be Dionysus; Athena said he wouldn't be able to appear himself. The last thing I saw before passing out was a horn piercing Maryanne's chest.

* * *

I shot up once I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times to register my surroundings but once I did, I relaxed. I was lying in Eric's bed; I knew the feel of his silk sheets. I looked around the room but I couldn't see him, which meant it was dark outside. I swung my legs round and stood up but instantly regretted it. My head started spinning so I immediately sat back down again. I have got to stop almost dying. The recovery period wasn't fun and I hated having blank holes in my memory.

"Well it's about time. You had me worried that my blood isn't as precious as I thought." Eric stood in the doorway wearing his trademark black jeans and leather jacket. He must have just come back from the club.

"How long was I out for?" I rubbed my head hoping it would sooth my headache but all it did was make me look like a clown. "Just one day. I bought you back here last night and you slept the whole time. I think you also spoke in your sleep. What does _'fýlo' _mean?" I looked up at Eric and laughed. I laughed so hard I could feel my head start to pound again but I didn't care.

"It means sex. It was the last thing I was thinking about before Maryanne dragged me over to her meat-arch. I was thinking that it's been a long time since we've had any alone time and how I've missed the feel of your body on mine." Eric's fangs snapped out then he vamped over to me. He pulled the sheet off of me to reveal my naked body to him and he growled. Gods, I had missed that noise.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Eric grabbed the back of my head and planted his lips on top of mine. His kiss was breathtaking like he was sucking the air out of my lungs. I bit down on his lips and shoved my tongue into his mouth when he granted me access. My hands started running up and down his chest and within a matter of minutes, I had Eric naked whilst I straddled his lap.

He pulled at one of my nipples and I could feel it go hard at his touch. His hand moved to the other one while his mouth descended down my body and he placed his lips over my hard nipple. I could feel his teeth pull at it and threw my head back in pleasure. This man really did know how to use his tongue.

"What happened last night?" Eric pulled his mouth away from my nipple but his hand continued to tease the other one. His erection was poking at my wet core but I needed to know what happened after I blacked out last night before we continued. I had every intention to devour him sexually but I needed a clear mind to do so.

"Sam and Bill hatch up a plan to trick Maryanne. Sam shifted into a bull although I can't explain to you how, and stabbed her with one of his horns. Then he shifted back and ripped out her heart. It's safe to say that she's gone for good and her spell is broken. Now, can I go to back to what I was doing?"

I nodded then moaned as he resumed his previous position. I lifted my hips and gasped as he entered my wet core. I lowered my hips again and cried out in pleasure as I felt Eric's hard dick inside of me. I had definitely missed this. I started slowly moving up and down whilst Eric was still focused on my nipples. I started moving faster which Eric responded to; he moved his assault to my neck and then back to my lips where he kissed me hard and fast.

I pushed him down onto the bed and watched him as I moved my hips up and down on his large length. He suddenly moved and started pounding into me from behind. A loud moan erupted from my lips as my back arched in pleasure. I could feel my walls tighten around him and I knew I was close to feeling an orgasm that was going to erupt through my whole body.

"Here, drink," I looked at Eric's bloody wrist but before I could say anything, he spoke again. "Trust me." I did so and when my lips touched his wrist, I felt his fangs sink into my neck. Pleasure rippled through my body; pleasure unlike anything I had felt before. My orgasm attacked my body and I pulled my mouth away from Eric's wrist to cry out in pleasure. It was unlike any other orgasm I had ever had and I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop there.

* * *

"We should do that more often." Eric looked over at me and laughed. It had been a few hours since I had woken and I was only just catching my breath. I curled up around a pillow after what felt like my 10th orgasm of the night and attempted to catch my breath.

"We should but in different places. Have to keep the spark." I smiled at him and started to trace small patterns on his chest. He seemed to enjoy it as I felt him relax under my touch. "It's hard for me to believe that I am now monogamous with one human. I usually have a pick and mix every night."

"Well I'm only half human and it seems that my other half is more dominate so I wouldn't class myself as human. Well maybe you've met your match Eric Northman." "Maybe I have." He leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips. He then turned to face me and affectionately ran his finger down my side.

"Why did you ask me to drink your blood? What happened?" Eric rested his hand on my hip and shifted closer to me. "We started a blood bond. It's similar to the love bond we already share but it's something that I can feel. I'll be able to feel your emotions much clearer now among other things. It only works when a vampire takes the blood of a human while they take theirs at the same time. Also, said vampire must care for that human otherwise it would have no affect. It would weaken if we spend a long amount of time away from each other but I don't see that happening."

I bit down on my lip and looked away from Eric's gaze. The fact that he had created such a bond between us warmed my heart for reasons I cannot explain. In such a short amount of time, Eric had become a huge part of my life and something that was originally sexual attraction had moved to much more.

"Except that it might." Eric grabbed my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him again. "When I summoned Athena, she spoke of a consequence of my actions; I was to repay the price for her coming to me when I called and asking for her help. She may be my mother but I still must comply with the rules. I now owe her and in terms of me, that means she is allowed to call upon me whenever she deems right and I must comply. It can happen at any time and I won't know what I'm doing, where I'm going or how long I'll be gone for until I go."

"That doesn't matter to me. You'll be back and I know that you'll come back to me." Eric wiped away a tear that slowly trickled down my cheek and kissed me softly. I felt my heart burst open with love at that moment and made a promise to myself that I would spend every night until Athena called me with Eric. He is the future the Fates had planned for me.

* * *

**AHHHH so there you have it! Season 3 is proving to be a little difficult to rewrite so if anyone has any ideas, let me know! Also, if I wrote anything wrong about the blood bond I am sorry; I am yet to read the Southern Vampire Mysteries books so don't know the full details. I'm using the knowledge I have gained through reading other stories.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I am a day behind but thats because I'm still trying to figure out my twist on season 3! This is more of a filter chapter and I'm hoping it will get more rhythm in the next. Just a quite note, uploads may be slower over the next week and a bit as I have a 4 day wedding to attend and a festival so don't think i have abandoned the story! I could never do that to you wonderful guys :)**

**A/N: This chapter contains M content**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-3**

* * *

"When you said that we should have sex in different places, I didn't think you were being serious." When Eric didn't respond, I figured it was because he hadn't heard me: it was very hard to speak a fluid sentences when I was sitting on the edge of Eric's desk with my legs wrapped around his naked body while he pounded into me. He was also kissing and biting my neck so that was also taking my breath away.

After I had helped Sookie get ready for her romantic meal with Bill (obviously she would be the only one eating), I headed over to Fangtasia to do some form of work. Eric had I hired me and I was yet to do anything. Well that was my intention but it all changed once I walked through Eric's door. He took one look at me then the next thing I know; he had me naked and pinned to his desk.

My moans got louder as Eric picked up his pace. The desk was shaking beneath me but that was the last thing on my mind at this point. I clawed at Eric's back and heard him hiss when I drew blood. I smirked at him but it faded as soon as he slammed himself inside of me again. This never got old.

"Where is he Eric? I know you had him taken!" I looked over Eric's shoulder and saw Sookie standing there fuming. Pam stood behind her smirking but that was probably because of the scene she had just walked in on. Eric groaned in my ear and I couldn't help but smirk; as much as I hated it when people interrupted us I still had to laugh at the situation. Eric pulled out of me and turned to face Sookie with his hands on his hips. I loved the fact that vampires were not self-conscious about themselves and made no effort to cover themselves. I loved it when Eric walked around his apartment naked.

"This better be good. As you could see I was in the middle of something." He looked back at me and grinned as I waved at Sookie. She was clearly uncomfortable standing in a room where two people were naked whereas Pam's smile just grew. I could only blame the Victorian's for Sookie's lack of comfort; they decided to cover everything up because it wasn't 'proper'. Being naked was the most 'proper' you could get.

"Bill's been taken and I know you did it." "I didn't, any other theories?" She looked down at him then back at me. I could tell she wasn't happy but I had no idea why she would blame Eric if Bill had been kidnapped; I'm sure he has enemies, Lorena being one of them.

"I'm still working on it but for now, where were you at 9pm?" I couldn't help but laugh at Sookie's accusation. Perhaps this was my many years at law school speaking (I think I've been about five times), but she just jumped to the first conclusion and accused the nearest person to her who doesn't particularly get on with Bill. That person being Eric. "I was here, with Alexia."

Sookie looked over at me and I smiled. "Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something when you interrupted. He's been with me the whole time. What happened?" She stamped her foot then stormed out of the office. I rolled my eyes as I got up and threw on the large Fangtasia shirt I kept in Eric's top draw and headed out after her.

I saw her leave the club and ran after her. I grabbed her arm and pulled it so she would face me. "What happened Sook?" She took one look at me then burst in tears. I pulled her into hug and just held her tight as she cried into my chest. When she eventually calmed down and wiped her tears, she began talking.

"We were at a beautiful restaurant and it was amazing. Then Bill purposed to me," she held up her left hand so I could see the diamond ring on her finger. I couldn't help but squeal in delight but when Sookie didn't join in I knew something was wrong. "I ran out before I could answer him. I just needed to get my head around it all especially after all that's happened down in Dallas with Lorena. But then when I returned, he was gone. There was obviously a struggle but I panicked so I came straight here."

I could see the hurt and panic in her eyes; if someone had taken Eric, I would move mountains to find him. "It's okay Sook, I understand. We'll find him." She nodded at me as I hugged her again. It wasn't long until Eric joined us.

"As Sheriff of the area Bill resides in, it's my duty to investigate his disappearance. But for now I think it's best if Alexia takes you home..." "No! I've already ruined your night and I wouldn't feel right if Alexia had to look after me for the rest of the night. I'll head straight back to Bill's. Jessica will be there and she should know."

"I don't know Sook. I don't like the idea of you going alone. I can come with you, I mean I've been with Eric all night and I'll see him tomorrow." Sookie shook her head and insisted that I stay with Eric. I eventually agreed but insisted that she call me when she got there. I also sent a text to Jessica when Sookie left to make sure that Sookie arrived.

Eric put his arm around me once Sookie drove off and we headed back into his office. The club was packed and the regulars thought nothing of me walking with Eric as they were use to it but all of the new faces just starred at us. They had obviously come here with the knowledge of Eric's reputation and were shocked that he wasn't sitting in his usual throne.

"Why would someone want to take Bill? Do you think Sophie-Anne is behind it?" Eric shrugged his shoulders and sat down. I sat on the edge of his desk and faced him. "I wouldn't put it past her considering Bill knows about me selling V."

"What's up with that anyway? I thought it was a huge offence in your world?" Eric rolled his eyes and laughed. "You say it like our worlds are so different. Sophie-Anne is ordering me to sell V. She needs the money and since I'm a sheriff in her queendom, she has that hold over me. And before you ask, yes I have asked Lafayette to sell it on my behalf since I cannot be caught with it. He gets my protection out of it and commission obviously."

"That has Sophie-Anne's name written all over it; putting you between a rock and a hard place. If you get caught then it's your head and not hers. Although she probably would be pulled into question because as the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, she should know. But how does Bill know?"

Eric ran his hand through his hair in frustration and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I didn't ask. It sounds like a solid theory but I know that the Queen wouldn't have Bill taken. Like I said the other day, Bill is the Queen's favourite. She wouldn't need to have him kidnapped. He would go running if she snapped her fingers."

"Why would you say that?" "Well Bill use to work for the Queen. He was her 'procurer'. If she wanted something, Bill got it. He had that role for over 40 years and someone with his skill doesn't just stop working for the Queen. Perhaps he was procuring something for her and someone got whiff of it, didn't like it, then took him to stop him."

I agreed with Eric and started to think about the theory more. Surely if Bill was on a sort of mission by the Queen, he wouldn't drag Sookie into it. He cared about her too much to allow her to get hurt as a result of him. It just didn't make sense in my head.

"Now that's a shame. I'm so use to the mini wave of pleasure I get from walking in on you two at it." I looked back to see Pam standing in the doorway in one of her many dominatrix outfits. I always thought she was the main attraction of the club since she was the first thing the customers would see and she was everything they wanted: a controlling and power vampire. Eric just oozed power from his usual position and brooding face.

"What is it Pam?" "Ooh touchy. The Queen and the Magister is here and they're demanding to see you." Talk of the devil and she shall appear. Eric's face looked blanked as he got up to follow Pam out of the office. I got up too but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Stay here, I don't want them knowing you're here." "The hell I am! We both know this about the V and I'm not going to sit back and watch you take the fall. It doesn't mean I'm going to pin it on Sophie-Anne but I'll think of something. I'm a trainer lawyer remember?"

Eric didn't say anything as I followed him out of the office. He knew that I wouldn't stay put regardless of what he said so he just allowed me to follow. I walked out and Sophie-Anne stood there in white as usual next to a bald man in all black. He was obviously the Magister.

"Is there somewhere we can talk Mr. Northman?" "There's my office in the back." The Magister looked around and showed no emotion when he turned back to talk to Eric. "I suggest you send everybody home. We have important issues to discuss."

Pam instantly started telling people to get out; there was no arguing with the Magister. "Except her, she stays." Sophie-Anne pointed to me and licked her lips. If she thought I was dinner then she was clearly mistaken.

"No! No humans." I dropped my mouth in shock and turned to face the Magister. He knew I was looking at him but didn't make any eye contact with me. "Human? Do I smell like a human to you? A vampire as old as you should know the difference." The Magister snapped his fangs out and grabbed me by the throat.

"You're not a vampire so I don't care. I could easily snap your neck and I would fill with joy as I watched your lifeless body fall to the floor." I grabbed the Magister's hand and pulled it away from my neck. I squeezed his wrist until I heard a bone break then I let go. "You can snap my neck but it wouldn't get you very far. It's quite hard to kill an immortal. Now, clearly you can see that I'm not a human but someone that is older than you and clearly just as powerful. Now, I'm not going anywhere so I suggest that you say whatever it is you've come to say."

The Magister and Sophie-Anne looked at me flabbergasted but didn't say anything. Pam then returned and I looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the club.

"Very well. I have just informed the Queen that the Authority has knowledge of vampire blood being sold in your area. As Sheriff, it is your duty to be aware and deal with such crimes."

It was obvious to Eric, Pam and I that this was going to be about the V. Sophie-Anne had obviously saved her own skin by putting the blame on Eric. "I had no knowledge of such a crime but now that I do I shall look into it. With the queen's permission of course."

"Of course Sheriff. I am just shocked that a vampire would provide a human with their blood. It goes against everything we believe in." In that moment I wanted to knock Sophie-Anne's head off her shoulders. Surely the Magister could see behind her façade?

"I agree. Tell me Mr. Northman, are there any missing vampires in your area?" Eric paused before he answered. He was on thin ice. "No Magister but I will find out who is providing a human with vampire blood." The Magister nodded then vamped out of the bar.

"Well I thought he'd never leave." I looked over at Sophie-Anne as she lounged out in one of the booths. She looked over to me and beckoned me to join her. "Come Alexandra, join me. I am more fascinated with you now. Immortal you say? That could work out quite nicely."

Eric's fangs snapped out and within a blink of an eye, Sophie-Anne had him pinned to a wall. I was about to lunge towards her when Pam held me back. "You need to learn some respect Sheriff. You may be the oldest vampire in my Queendom but that does not mean I will allow you to threaten me. Now, put away your fangs and sell that V! I don't care if you have to sell it for less, just get it done."

Sophie-Anne leaned down and attempted to kiss Eric. Her lips barely brushed his before she released him and turned to me. "We could always share him," then she was gone.

"Why the fuck do I always attract the crazy ones?" Eric straightened himself up and turned to face me. "Perhaps it's the God sex appeal you have. It's hard for vampires to ignore." "Thanks Pam."

* * *

**I hope you all like it and don't forget to review it and let me know what you think! Love you all so much :)**

**Jem x **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my amazing readers! Sorry for the late update but this is the first time in 2 days that I've managed to spend time on my laptop. I hope this chapter makes up for it and I promise to upload tomorrow too! **

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"It's like you want The Authority to come after you! What were you thinking telling the Magister and Sophie-Anne that you were immortal?" Eric and I had been standing outside my house arguing for the past half hour. After our encounter with the Magister and Sophie-Anne, I suggested that it was best if I went home to make sure that Sookie was okay. Jessica had said that Sookie came to her but decided to go home after a couple of hours.

"It's like you expect me to sit by and watch as you get blamed for something that isn't your fault! You know why I can't do that. I can handle myself especially against those who are a threat to me. Please understand that I will do or say whatever I have to in order to keep you safe. I'm not saying that you cant take care of yourself because I know you can but there are rules you must follow but I don't. Please don't shut me out on this; we're in this together now."

I looked up at Eric and relief washed over me as I saw his face relaxed. I knew all of this was because he cared about me but I also cared about him. When he eventually smiled, I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you." It had been the first time I said it to him since telling him about our bond and it felt amazing.

"I love you too." "Are you sure? I thought you didn't understand that kind of love." Eric laughed then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk towards the front door. I shrieked in shock but stopped when Eric froze. He slowly lifted me back down then vamped into the house.

"Shit!" I ran after him and as I reached the front door, I heard a gun go off. I stormed into the house and saw Sookie standing there holding a gun looking at Eric who was fighting a naked man off of him. The man seemed to be trying to drink Eric's blood, which was flowing from a wound in his chest.

"You shot my boyfriend?!" Sookie dropped the gun then turned to face me. "I didn't mean to. I went to shoot the werewolf but Eric dived in front of the bullet." I was about to respond to Sookie but a cry of pain that erupted from Eric distracted me. I ran towards the werewolf with the intention of pulling him off Eric but just as I touched him, he swung his arm back and sent me flying through the living room window. The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the front porch floor.

When I eventually caught my breath I sat up and saw Eric drain the werewolf of its blood next to me. How the hell did they get out here? Sookie helped me up and sat me down on the porch swing while she went and got me some water. Eric stood up then walked over to me.

"What the hell was that? I've never known a werewolf to be that strong." He wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve and pulled a face. He always said that werewolves' blood tasted vile. "He had V in his system; he drank it from my wound." I looked down at Eric's chest and saw that his body had pushed out the bullet and he had healed fine. Sookie returned with some water for me and I gulped it down.

"Not that I'm grateful for you saving me Eric, especially after what I accused you of earlier, but why did you jump in front of my gun? I could have killed him." "I needed to know if that were belonged to a particular pack that was addicted to V and I was right. I came across them once in Germany in 1945."

Werewolves addicted to V? That was new to me although it did explain the sudden super strength of the were. I'd only come across them before but hadn't realised they were on V.

"When was that?" I looked up and saw that Sookie was talking to me. "When was what?" "When did you first come across those werewolves? He had the same mark on his neck as the same guys who had taken Bill. Apparently Bill had summoned Jessica so she was able to take me to where he did but all we found was a car and two dead men; they had that brand."

"Wait, did you hear my thoughts?" "Um yes, I'm a telepath Alexia, it's what I do. Although it's the first time I've heard you in a while." How did she hear me? I always blocked her out because I didn't want her to relive anything I had already been through. The only times I've allowed her in was when I was trying to convince her of something. I thought that my mental strength blocked her out.

"Yeah because I don't let you listen in to me but I can't explain how you just did it. Maybe I was caught off guard. But yeah, it was around the 1300's in Athens. Athena sent me to protect her named city from a bunch of rogue werewolves' and they had strength that leveled mine. If they hadn't retreated for whatever reason, I don't know what would have happened."

I placed my hand at the back of my head and winced. Blood, great. Eric's fangs snapped out, probably because of the smell of my blood and then went to bite his wrist. "No, I'm fine Eric. It'll heal in a little while and I'll just wash the blood out of my hair." Eric nodded then retracted his fangs.

"I think he works for a guy called Jackson. Do you think he took Bill?" "Jackson isn't the name of his boss, it's where he's from. He had a Mississippian accent. I thought you people could tell the difference." I giggled at Eric's comment. Even I couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Then we have to go to Jackson. We have to find Bill." Sookie looked like she was ready to drive back to Mississippi but she was the only one. "We can't Sook. It's nearly sunrise and none of us have slept. Besides, we wouldn't even know where to look in Jackson. Let's sleep on it and regroup tomorrow." Sookie was about to fight me on it but stopped herself before she did. She agreed with me and quietly said goodnight as she retreated to her room.

"We gotta get rid of the body." I looked down at the dead werewolf and sighed. So inconsiderate of the werewolf to be killed in such an awkward place. Eric went to lift him up but I stopped him. "I got an easier way. Hades, you're up." I stomped my foot twice on the floor and waited. A few moments later, the ground opened up and Eric and I watched as it swallowed the dead werewolf.

"What just happened?" "Hades and I are really close. I think its cause he hates Apollo just as much as I do. He get's rid of any unwanted dead bodies that tend to appear around me to help me out and he benefits from those dead bodies so it's a win win. I figured it would be easier than anything else."

Eric smirked as he leaned down and kissed me. Half way through our kiss however, he vamped off. He was going to pay for that.

* * *

Coffee. I needed coffee. It was such a mundane thing to say but ever since I spent the summer in Italy in 1910, it was what got me through the morning. Although back then I use to take it black with no sugar and now it was always cream and sugar; unless I was near a Starbucks and then it's one of their caramel macchiato, best sugar rush ever.

I walked into the kitchen hoping that Sookie had brewed a fresh pot when I saw a man sitting at the kitchen table. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans and was strangely attractive. I didn't find the whole longish-hair-short-beard look attractive but this guy was pulling it off. It was also clear that he was packing an impressive chest under his top and I couldn't help but stare a little. He looked up at me and then looked away. I saw a small blush creep along his cheeks and frowned. Why would he be embarrassed? I looked down at myself then smirked: that explains it.

"Sook, why is there a man sitting at the kitchen table? The idea of kicking someone's ass before my morning coffee doesn't sit well with me." Said man looked up at me and growled when I mentioned kicking his ass. Great, a werewolf. This wasn't going to end well.

"Calm down Alexia. He isn't here to hurt us, Eric sent him actually. He's here to… would you put on some clothes." I looked around at Sookie and smiled. Usually she didn't care if I walked around in my underwear although it didn't exactly make her comfortable. "Be surprised I'm even wearing some. I'm so use to walking around naked because of Eric. Speaking of Eric, you're telling me he sent a werewolf here? For what?"

Sookie slipped out of her robe and handed it to and I reluctantly slipped it on. "How did you know I was a werewolf?" The man was now standing up and I was definitely right about his chest. He was also very tall and had great arms. "Your growl. Speaking of which I don't like to be growled at unless it's by Eric and we're participating in sexual activities. Now, why are you here?"

"Eric Northman asked me to keep an eye on you two. My father owes him a debt so I'm helping out." Typical Eric. Although, I guess he could look out for Sookie when I couldn't. "And I think it's perfect timing too. Alcide can take us to Jackson and I can find Bill. He was telling me earlier that he knows of a werewolf bar and that Bill's kidnappers may be there. That's our lead."

"I don't think so Sook. It could be really dangerous and Eric has no authority outside his area." "Alexia you would do the same if it was Eric so don't stop me. I'm going with or without you although I'd prefer it if you did come." Look's like I'm going to Jackson.

* * *

"I was hoping that you wouldn't go to Jackson. These were's are dangerous lover. You said so yourself that you couldn't defeat them." I threw my head back in frustration and balanced my cell phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"I know but I couldn't let Sookie go alone with Alcide. He's only one werewolf." "You should have called me." I slipped out of my jeans and stepped into a pair of shorts. We were staying in Alcide's small apartment and he had given us both his bed so it was only fair that I slept in proper pajamas for once.

"You went to ground for the day Eric and I don't want you to get the bleeds as a result of me. I promise you I'll be fine and I'll call you if and when I need you. Sookie and Alcide are at a were bar tonight and Sookie's hoping to find something about Bill. They should be back soon."

I had decided to stay put since I didn't think I could blend well and I wasn't really needed. "Just stay low. Mississippi isn't the best state to be in. I'll know if you're in danger so if you are, make sure it's not during the day." I laughed then collapsed onto the double bed. "I'll try. If I do get attacked for whatever reason, I'll ask my attacker to come back and do it at night."

A short while later, Eric and I had said our goodbyes and hung up. I knew he needed to get on with things at Fangtasia so I didn't want to keep him any longer. The last thing I needed was Pam chewing my ass because he left all of the workload on her.

"We have to go back Alcide! They took Bill!" I heard Sookie's voice before I heard the door open. Looks like she found what she was looking for. I walked out of the small bedroom and into the open living room.

"What did you find out?" "That the werewolves that took Bill fed directly from him. It makes me sick." Sookie stormed off into the bedroom and left Alcide and I alone. "What really happened?"

"I had to pull her away from another werewolf who thought she was dinner and found out my ex-fiancé is getting engaged again." That must have been a low blow for Alcide. He briefly mentioned his ex Debbie on the way here. Apparently he lost her to V and the Jackson pack leader.

"I'm sorry to hear that but thanks for helping Sookie out. Trouble just seems to find her." He nodded then walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of beer and offered me one, which I gladly accepted. I had just finished telling Alcide the shortened version of my supernatural status when I heard Sookie.

"What do you mean Bill? Why are you with Lorena?" I rushed into the bedroom and saw Sookie standing by the window on her phone. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were shaking. I walked towards her and as I got closer, I could hear Bill speaking on the other end of the phone.

"It's over Sookie. I'm back with Lorena where I belong and have no need for a human like you." Sookie dropped the phone out of her hand and broke down. I pulled her into my arms and guided her over to the bed. She cried and cried in my arms for what seemed like hours.

I could only imagine the pain she was going through right now and kept quiet as she let it all go. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at me and I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What happened?" "Bill called me and said that he had just made love to Lorena and that we're over and not to find him. Then you heard the rest." I could feel my blood boil and I wanted nothing more than to kill Bill in that moment. I had always given him the benefit of the doubt but not anymore. He couldn't be trusted and I feared for Sookie.

"I know I've never really approved of your relationship with Eric but he isn't breaking your heart and right now, I'm jealous." I soothed Sookie's hair as she started to cry again. I continued to whisper reassuring words to her until she exhausted herself and fell asleep in my arms. She was hurting and she wasn't going to stop until she got answers.

* * *

**So there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed the little bit of humour in it :P and the chapter as a whole.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Jem x**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for the delay, my Macbook died on me and it took me a couple of days to get my tablet back from my mum. I apologise for any spelling mistakes as I wrote this chapter on my tablet. Thank you for all the response I've been getting lately and thanks to those new followers. I've really loved reading the feedback you've given me as it gives me ideas for the chapters as I want this story to be yours too :)

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3

* * *

"You have to eat something Sook. You know as well as I do that there's more to the story than this so you need to keep your strength up _Koukla._" Sookie smiled when she heard me speak Greek. She once told me that hearing me speak my native language soothed her even though she didn't know what I was saying.

"Alcide and I are supposed to go to Debbie's engagement party tonight and I want you to be there too. After everything that happened last night you haven't left my side and I think I need you there tonight. I know you said yesterday that you don't think you could blend into a werewolf bar but I'm sure if you wear your leather outfit you'll be fine. And I've never known someone to drink as many shots as you."

She did have a point; I had an act of drinking several shots before feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I just don't think it's a good idea Sook. I have no issue with protecting you if you need it but Eric was right when he said that I needed to be careful when I use my abilities in front of people I don't know. Werewolves can be just as dangerous as vampires."

"Please Alexia. I'll make sure that I stay out of trouble and if that doesn't work then I'll ask Alcide to step in and not let you. I do agree with Eric in the sense that you should be careful with who you shows your abilities to. Besides, I've already asked Alcide's sister to come round and help me look the part for tonight so now you have to come. I know you won't let me go without you."

Sookie smirked at me as I stuck my tongue out at her: maybe I was becoming a bit too predictable.

* * *

My jaw dropped when I saw Sookie after Alcide's sister was finished with her. She really did look the part with her black wig, fake tattoos and leather get up. It looked like something I would wear; maybe I'll steal it off of her when all of this was over. Although, it was proving that nothing in our lives were truly over.

"I'm impressed. I thought after the last time you were leather pants that you wouldn't go near them again." She joined in with my laughter as we both remembered our undercover night at fangtasia. "Is that blood?" Sookie pointed go the small leather top I had on and pulled a face.

"Probably. I haven't worn this since Dallas but I thought I had gotten all the blood out. The worst part is I can't even tell you if it's mine or Eric's." Sookie laughed and continued to get ready while I washed off the dry blood. If Eric wasn't ripping my clothes he was getting blood all over them.

"You girls ready?" Sookie and I nodded at Alcide and followed him out of the apartment. Around 20 minutes later we pulled up to a small bar and I got a whiff of wet dog as I stepped out of the truck. Since our blood bond, my senses had definitely gotten stronger and I knew why Eric hated the smell of werewolves. If they all smelt like Alcide then there wouldn't be much of a problem.

We walked in and the place reminded me of fangtasia except this was the werewolf version. The place was extremely crowded and I felt everyone's eyes on Sookie and me as we pushed through the crowd and made our way to the bar. We had split up with Alcide before we had gotten in to prevent any unwanted attention. Getting wolf whistles (no pun intended) and flirtatious looks was unwanted attention but it was understandable and the better form of unwanted attention in a werewolf bar.

I indicated to the barman and he placed two shots in front of me. I handed one to Sookie and encouraged her go drink it which she did. This caused the group of were's sitting next to us to cheer which resulted in them buying us more shots. I could tell that Sookie didn't look too happy about drinking more shots but she needed to realise that it was what we needed to do. She had changed drastically over the past couple of months but I still needed to loosen her up a bit more. I had once spent over 50 years being uptight and it was definitely boring.

"He's one of them." I looked over Sookie's shoulder and saw one of the were's looking down at Sookie; he really did look like a werewolf. If he was one of the ones that took Bill then whoever had sent them was bound to be around here somewhere.

"So this is the whore you're with now." I turned around and saw what can only be described as a crack-whore standing next to Alcide and shouting at Sookie. So this must be Alcide's ex, Debbie. What I couldn't understand was if this was her engagement party then why did it bother her who was with Alcide. She really did look rough though, mangled hair, torn shorts and smudged make up. I suppose it wasn't that hard to tell she was hooked on something which was definitely a shame.

"It's not like that Debbie and I don't need to explain myself to you anymore." "The hell you don't," and Debbie grabbed Sookie's shoulder and pulled her forward. I reacted before Alcide even registered what was happening. I pried Debbie's hand off of Sookie with some difficulty since she obviously had V in her system. She turned to look at me and I knew she was ready to jump on me but a man who had appeared behind her, stopped her.

"Fancy seeing you here Alcide. I don't remember inviting you." "We were just leaving Coot." Sookie and I smirked at the mention of Coot's name; what kind of a werewolf was called Coot? It was like his parents wanted him to suffer as a child. He looked just as rough as Debbie did and most of the other were's in the bar; they probably all belonged to the same pack. I'm sure this would be a buffet of information for Eric. He seemed to know more about the V drinking werewolf than he was telling me and I knew that he should tell me when he needed to.

"No. I want him to stay and watch this." Debbie smirked at Alcide then made a very wolf noise to which the whole bar responded to. I stayed close to both Alcide and Skokie as we watched Debbie jumped towards the crowd who caught her. She literally crowd surfed to the stage and she lost her shorts along the way; kind of like a groupie at a rock concert and I know what that was like. Living in London during the rock era and Rolling Stones was a pretty epic time.

She finally reached the stage and Coot stood there too. Suddenly, a middle aged man appeared wearing dark sunglasses and a fur coat. Coot removed it for him and I overheard Alcide explain to Skokie that his name was Russell Edgington and he was a local antiques dealer. He didn't look like an antique dealer to me but he did look strangely familiar but I got that feeling a lot. I had been alive for so many years and met millions of people so certain faces did look familiar. He started speaking about the importance of a pack but what took me by surprised was the pair of fangs that snapped out. He then proceeded to rip open his wrist and filled several shot glasses up with his blood and passed them out to the crowd. I guess we know knew how the werewolves were getting V and that they were probably working for this Russell Edgington.

"Not yet dear as your brand won't stay." Debbie whimpered then let out a loud scream as Coot branded her with a hot rod. And there was me thinking we were attending an engagement party and not an initiation. Suddenly, Coot let out a loud growl which seemed to have an effect on all the werewolves in the bar.

"Get out of here, now!" We looked over at Alcide and it looked as if he was shifting without meaning to. Before Sookie could ask what was going on like she usually did, I grabbed her and pulled her out of the bar; the further away we were the better.

* * *

I shot up in bed and tried to calm my breathing down. I felt like I was hyperventilating and that no air was getting into my lungs. I got up out of the bed and threw on a robe. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and sighed in frustration. What the hell was that all about? Usually when I got warnings they didn't come to me whilst I was dreaming. What was Morpheus up to?

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Sookie and Alcide sitting down eating at his small table. I looked out the window and saw that it was almost sunset: had I really slept the whole day away? My sleeping pattern had changed since I'd been staying at Eric's but I didn't realise I was that tired last night.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence. Didn't want to wake up from your dream huh? You were quite vocal. I'm sure Eric misses you just as much." I sat next to Sookie a d grabbed the ice tea out of her hand.

"I wasn't dreaming about Eric. Well I was but it wasn't that kind of a dream. He was there but couldn't quite get to him, like something was preventing me from doing so. I've never experienced anything like it before but I know it to be a warning. I gotta speak to Eric and make sure everything is okay."

"I'm sure it is. But before you call him, you should know that Debbie came by earlier and thinks that we're both sleeping with Alcide now. Me because I was with him and you because you were in his bed." "Debbie was here?" Alcide nodded then went on to tell me that Debbie was there to warn him to stay away from her then went off on one when she saw Sookie; that girl needed to decide what she wanted before she said the wrong thing to the wrong person, i.e me. In the mode I was in now, I only needed a small excuse to start a fight. I think the adrenaline rush would be good for me.

I excused myself after I had forced down a sandwich which I was forced to eat. I waited patiently for someone to answer as I called Fangtasia. I had tried Eric's cell before but there was no answer and he had no voicemail. When Ginger eventually answered, I was surprised to hear her voice and not Pam's.

"Ginger it's Alexia. Is Eric there? I really need to speak to him." There was a long pause and I was worried that maybe it wasn't Ginger. "Eric isn't here. He told me to tell you that he was following a lead and that he would call you when he knows more." What the fuck? Eric was following a lead? What kind of lead? "Ginger where is he? I need to know. Go and get Pam." "I can't. She's downstairs talking business with another vampire. Master said I had to hung up after I told you that so bye Alexia."

The line went dead and I stared at my cell phone. Why was Pam in that shithole of a basement with another vampire? The only time they used that basement was to punish other vampires. Eric had once suggested that we use it for one of our many activities since he wanted to tie me up and fuck me till I couldn't walk but I refused. He's more than welcome to tie me up in his bedroom but not down there where they held Lafayette.

"Everything okay?" Sookie sat own next to me whilst I tried to gather my thoughts. Why was Eric suddenly off the grid? I was starting to worry now. "No. Eric's gone AWOL and I couldn't even speak to Pam. This isn't like him, he usually tells me when something is up and when he has to leave. I have to find him. I have to know that he's okay."

I went to get up but Sookie stopped me. "I understand Alexia, I really do. But maybe he hasn't told you because he wants to keep you safe especially now that the Magister knows about you.?" "And you should also understand Sook that it isn't his decision to make. I know for a fact that Bill wouldn't want you to risk your life to try and safe him and here you are. How is it okay for you to look for Bill when he told you not to but it's not when it comes to me looking for Eric?"

"Do you know where to look?" I slipped into a pair of jeans and threw on the first top I could find. "Nope but I could call in a few favours. Being bonded to him should help too…" I was cut off mid-sentence because I felt a wave power serge through me and lift me up off my feet. Before I could say anything to Sookie, my surroundings changed and I found myself standing in a grand hallway. I looked up and saw a tall man with slicked back hair standing at the top of the staircase with his jaw dropped as he looked at me. I looked around and saw guards surrounding me holding guns, where the hell was I?

I looked around and froze as I saw Eric. He looked just as shocked as I did but also relived to see me. I hadn't seen him in nearly 3 days and I had missed him. What the hell was he doing here though? "What is the meaning of this?" I spun round and came face to face with Russell Edgington and it was in that moment I realised I was in his house. Why would Eric be here but more importantly, how did I end up here?

"NO!" I spun round and saw one of the guards load his gun. He fired at me which I managed to avoid by jumping out of the way. The bullet lodged itself in the wall which caused the man standing at the top of the stairs to scream out. I jumped at the guard and ripped his head off of shoulders: I was mad and that caused me to do irrational things. The vampire exploded but I didn't finch as his sticky remains stuck to me.

"I dare someone to try and shoot me. I could do with the stress reliever." I clench my hands into fits at my side and eyed down all of the guards. None of them made any indication that they were going to take me up on my offer so I relaxed slightly. "Well I'll be damned. Sheriff Northman, do you know this fascinating creature? I'm intrigued as to how she managed to get in here and kill one of my guards using her bare hands."

Eric looked over at me and I saw the look in his eye: he was angry. The last time I saw him I told him I was going to be more careful when it came to my abilities and here we were, three days later and I was already breaking my promise. "Russell this is Alexandra, a very close friend of mine. Alexia this is Russell Egdington, the vampire King of Mississippi."

"Ahh Alexandra, I'm sure you and Talbot will have much to discuss. It's been a while since he has been with people who share a similar ancestry to him. But for now you must get cleaned up and join us for dinner. I'm sure we have much to discuss." He dismissed his guards and disappeared up the stairs leaving Eric and I alone.

"How did you get here lover?" "I don't know. The last thing I remember was telling Sookie how much I needed to find you then the next thing I know, I'm here. Eric what's going on?" He pulled his hands into fists and buried them in his jean pockets. "The Magister has Pam and will kill her if I don't deliver Compton to him. It's clear Sophie-Anne wants me dead so I'm here to beat her to the punch."

* * *

Please let me know what you think guys! Unfortunately uploads are gonna be slow over the next few days as I am very busy :) Love you all

Jem x


	24. Chapter 24

**Please don't hate me guys! This week has been manic and my MacBook still isn't working so writing chapters on my tablet is proving to be quite tricky. Thank you for all of the response for the last chapter and welcome to all my new followers, I love you guys! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1-3**

* * *

"How did you get there Alexia? This mansion is heavy guarded and you waltz on like you own the place." "I told you Eric, I don't know. One moment I was telling Sookie that I needed to find you then the next, I was standing in the hallway. It was as if I had been transported here but I don't know how. Do you think it has anything to do with our blood bond?"

Eric looked over at me and shook his head. We were both sitting at Russell Edgington's dining table and speaking in hushed tones. I had no choice but to join them for dinner and Eric and I both knew that Russell Edgington was going to use the opportunity to question me.

"I've never heard of a blood bond being able to do that although, I don't know of any other vampires that have bonded on more ways than one with a Demi-God. But there's more for us to worry about now. How did Russell know you were Greek? Have you met him before?"

That was quite strange. I don't have a Greek accent anymore and don't necessarily look Greek but maybe he picked it up from my name like Godric did. "Not that I know of but he does look familiar. Maybe I've seen him briefly before but can't place it. Similar to when I first met you."

Eric reached over the table and grabbed my hand. I smiled at the contact and completely forgot why we were here and that Eric's life could be in danger. I missed him more than I ever thought possible and all o wanted to do was disappear with him for a while and ignore everyone around us. He mouthed 'I love you' to me and gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled but before I could say it back, Russell Edgington entered the room followed by the man with the slicked back hair; he must obviously be Talbot.

"Don't mind us. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything. Although Sheriff Northland, I must say you are a braver vampire than I am. I would not be able to be that close with someone who has the ability to do what she did a few moments ago." I pulled my hand away from Eric's and turned in my seat to face Russell.

"Eric doesn't threaten my life like your guard did. I hope he wasn't an important part of your security." "A guard who fires a shot without a command is one I do not want so you did me a favour." Russell sat down next to me at the head of the table and Talbot sat across from me but his eyes were on Eric. Great: a vampire who only liked men, just what I needed.

"So Sheriff Northman, what brings you to Mississippi?" Eric and I both looked at Russell as several waiters entered the room. They set down what looked like a blood martini in front of us. Russell drank his as did Talbot. I just started at mine not quite sure what to do.

"I'm looking for a traitor from my area. He disappeared after I discovered that he was selling V and I'm to hand him in to the Magister." "How could they?!" I jumped at the volume of Talbot's voice and turned to look at him. At first I thought it was his reaction to Eric's story (not the best) but then I realised it wasn't.

"What is it my love?" "They bought Alexandra blood! Does she look like a fucking vampire? _Ilíthios!" _I saw the waiter shrink several inches in the presence of Talbot then shuffle over to me and remove the blood martini from in front of me.

"_De me peirázei _Talbot. It's fine. I don't expect you to have the food I eat. I insist that you carry on eating." Talbot smiled at me then seemed satisfied with my answer. If speaking Greek was the only way to keep him at bay then that's what I intend to do.

"Now we have that sorted, who is this traitor you speak of? Perhaps I know him." Eric took a sip of his drink and smiled. It was probably the vampire equivalent of a vodka martini. "I don't think so, he's not a very known vampire but is from the Southern States which is why I require your permission to look in your state. Bill Compton."

As soon as Eric said Bill's name, the room's atmosphere changed. Talbot stopped drinking and Russell's smile turned more into a sinister one. Something wasn't right.

"I told you that he would try to pin his crimes on me my King." Eric and I both spun around and came face to face with Bill and Lorena. They stood in the doorway dressed in dinner clothes. Lorena had a smile on her face but it dropped once she made eye contact with me. Her fangs snapped out and she charged for me. She didn't reach me though because Eric grabbed her around the throat, stepping her from trying to attack me.

"I am doing you a favour right now so I suggest you don't try to attack Alexia again because I may not be around and I can guarantee you that she will slowly rip your limbs off until you wish for the true death. Am I understood?" Lorena looked over at Russell as if to ask him for help but he didn't move. He seemed to be enjoying it and he wasn't the only one.

She nodded then fell to the floor as Eric let her go. He looked down at me and winked before sitting down again. I felt passion and love erupt inside of me and couldn't help but smile. This was why I loved this man. His dark and evil streak was definitely a turn on.

"So it seems that everyone here knows each other, fantastic! Bill and Lorena, please join us." It was clear that they weren't going to say no to Russell so they reluctantly joined us at the table. Bill sat opposite me and I wished that he hasn't. All I wanted to do was reached across the table and crush his skull in for the way he treated Sookie but I needed to keep my cool.

"Now Mr. Northman, why would you pin such a serious crime on my new resident? There must be a reason for it?" I felt Eric's hand grab mine under the table and I gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Queen Sophie-Anne has ordered me to sell the V and now the Magister is holding my protégé prisoner and had told me he will kill her unless I deliver Bill Compton to him. Forgive me for lying."

Forgive me for lying? I have never heard Eric speak like that to any vampire before. Russell Edgington must be a hell of lot older than Eric. I also suppose that explains why Pam wasn't available to speak when I had called Fangtasia earlier.

"All is forgiven. The Magister is a pompous bastard who believes in the old ways. Now, Alexandra, you are the only one at the table whom I am yet to know about. How can such a beautiful creature like yourself be so dangerous to us vampires?"

Now it was Eric's turn to squeeze my hand in a reassuring way. "I was born in Ancient Greece thousands of years ago so I'm immortal. My mother provided me with the skills and tools I needed to become a warrior for the Gods and that's more a less it. I tend to hide my true nature for obvious reasons."

Russell was about to respond but Coop walked into the room and whispered something in his ear. Eric must have figured out that he was a werewolf because I felt him tense up beside me. Coot didn't make eye contact with anyone else in the room and I was thankful for that.

"I apologise but I have urgent business to attend to that involves myself, Bill and Lorena," they nodded and got up to join him. "I'm sorry I must leave you my love but I'm sure our two new guests here will keep you occupied until I return." Talbot looked over at Eric and gave him a flirtatious smile before nodding at Russell.

Once Russell, Bill and Lorena left, Talbot informed us that he was going to see what was taking the next course so long and left Eric and I alone again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to say to him. What are we gonna do about Pam?" "I don't know but I do know that we have to play Edgington. He's probably gonna want to keep you around which means we may have to pledge allegiance to him. Compton obviously has." I nodded at Eric and leaned him to kiss him. He grabbed the back of my neck and slipped his tongue in between my lips.

"I missed you." He smiled at me and started to kiss my neck but instantly pulled away when he heard Talbot enter the room. "So, Alexandra, what was it like living in Greece before the Romans took over? I wish I had been alive then to see it."

After everything that's happened tonight, this was not what I wanted to talk about. Eric excused himself so I had no choice but to talk to Talbot. I started telling him that it was mainly divided within the country and people usually stuck to their own cities which caused several wars between them.

"I haven't spent much time in Greece after everything that happened when I was mortal and only visit when I have to. I think the last time was over 700 years ago." "I suppose that does explain why you have no accent. When we are turned into vampires, everything stays the same including our accents. I was turned 700 years ago by Russell in Athens, it was such a beautiful time."

As Talbot continued to talk about his human life, my mind started going into overdrive. Russell was in Athens 700 years ago; the same time I was sent to Athens by Athena to stop the rogue werewolves. Maybe that's why Russell was so familiar. Maybe I had met him or seen him before.

Eric then re-entered the room but his face was now hard and full of hurt. Before I could ask him what was wrong, a commotion in the hallway grabbed my attention. I rushed out and stood frozen in my spot. Eric slipped his hands around my waist when he saw what I was looking at.

Russell stood in front of us holding Sookie while she tried to wriggle out of his grip. I looked over and saw that Lorena was holding silver to Bill's throat and Coot just looked on from the corner of the room.

"Take Mr Compton over to the servant's quarters and end him. I have no need for people that choose to betray me at the first available opportunity." Lorena nodded but I couldn't help but see the tears in her eyes; she didn't want to but she had to. She vamped off with Bill and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Now, this one here must be special since Compton chose to betray his own kind to protect her. Tell me, what are you?" "Now isn't that a shame. Looks like I'll have to get it out of you one way or another."

Russell then proceeded to take Sookie away and I knew that if he did, it wasn't going to end well. "Allow me," Sookie looked over at me and her eyes widened. I made no indication that I knew her and continued to look at Russell. "I have years of experience when it comes to gaining information from someone who does not want to give it. May I?" Russell nodded and released Sookie. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the hallway and into what looked like a library. Before I closed the door, I heard Talbot offer to give Eric a tour of the mansion.

"Alexia what the hell? First you disappeared and now you're here offering your services to that madman. What happened earlier?" "Shh, keep your voice down. Edgington can't find out that we know each other, Pam's life depends on it. As for how I got here, I have no idea but I'm thinking it's got something to do with the bond that Eric and I share. Now, what happened?"

Sookie sunk into the armchair that faced me and held her head in her hands. "Bill turned up at Alcide's and told me that I needed to leave Mississippi and everything he did was to protect me. Before I could ask him why, Russell Edgington appeared and Coot took out Alcide. Bill tried to save me but Russell is so much more powerful than he is and then I ended up here. What's gonna happen?"

"Russell is a man of power and only goes after those who he believes will grant him more power which is why I'm still alive. Did anything else happen?" "Remember when Maryanne tried to attack me and that light pushed her back?" I nodded and saw Sookie tense. "I did it again but I don't know how I did it. What's gonna happen Alexia?"

I started to pace the room but stopped when I came across a glass case that held many old antiques including a crown. "I don't know but I do know that none of us are safe here. You have to pretend that you don't know me or Eric though. We'll think of a plan to get us out of here."

"What about Bill?" "Him too."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoy it and please review guys! It makes my day :)**

**The Greek spoken in this chapter simply means 'idiot' (something Talbot says throughout the series) and 'I don't mind'.**

**Jem x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please forgive me for the long wait! i finally got my laptop back and working (YAY) but it has been so hot in London these past few days and I've been catching up on lost time for when my ankle was broken :) I hope you can all forgive me and that this chapter is everything you hoped it would be :) Before you read this those, I just want to say a massive thank you to all my followers who have stuck with me and this story and welcome to all my new followers :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter's 1-3**

* * *

I felt myself purr as I opened my eyes to see Eric trace my body with his lips. After I had explained my semi plan to Sookie, I had convinced Russell that she was hiding something that our best move was to keep her locked in a room while everyone went to ground and then interrogate her again. He agreed then insisted that I take escort her to her room but I didn't lock it; I intended to go and talk to her when the sun was up.

It wasn't long after when Talbot suggested that Eric and I should share a room which I was happy to agree to but I didn't show it: the last thing I needed was illustrating that Eric was my ultimate weakness and I was his (I was pretty sure it was me then Pam but it was definitely a close call). It hadn't taken Eric long to devour me as we entered our room and I wasn't complaining but it did lead to me falling asleep straight after which is what I thought Eric had done too.

"Why aren't you sleeping? I didn't sleep straight through did I?" Eric shook his head and continued his assault on my body with his mouth. When he reached my bellybutton I arched my back up but then pushed him away as he reached the top of my clit. "Eric you have to sleep! We both need our strength right now since neither of us know what the hell is going on."

He sighed in frustration as he moved to lie next to me. "I know; I just missed you lover." "I missed you too but I wont allow you to use sex to escape our problems even though it is tempting." He grinned then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. All I wanted right now was Eric's touch but we couldn't allow ourselves to get distracted; we were here for a reason.

"So we know that Edgington is using an army of were's and supplying them with V making them stronger. The question is why and what's his plan?" "I think he just wants them to do his dirty work for him. He used them then and he's using them now." I turned to face Eric and saw him tense up.

"Used them when? Is there something you're not telling me Eric?" I placed my hand on his chest and for a moment, I allowed myself to think about what he was like when he was human and when he had a beating heart. I tended not to because I couldn't help but think about the pain he was in before Godric found him and offered him immortality. He once told me that he's often tried to imagine what I was like during my human life but I reassured him that I would seem boring to him.

"I promise to tell you soon but now isn't the time. Just know that I came across Edgington's werewolves when I was still human and since then, I've been trying to find them." I leaned over to kiss Eric and he was more than happy to kiss me back.

"I'm worried about you though." I pulled back slightly but Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "Why?" "Because Russell Edgington is a collector, worse than Sophie-Anne. Look at his reaction to finding out about your abilities and now his sudden interest in Sookie. He uses werewolves to do his own bidding and I'm afraid that he's going to try and use you too."

I ran my hand through Eric's hair then held his hand in mine. "Don't worry about me. I can look after myself and I have you and I know you wont let anything happen to me. Besides, our priority now is helping Pam. Once she's safe then we can handle Russell trying to go after Sookie and I. I convinced her to keep the fact that she knows us hidden and I think that will benefit us. There's more to this and we'll figure it out but for now, you need to rest. I can't have you getting the bleeds; you have to be strong."

"You're right, I do have to be strong and I will sleep. But first," Eric started placing small butterfly kisses on my neck and I felt myself melt into his touch: again, "we have three days to make up for." It was times like this when I wished that I had met Eric hundreds of years ago; I had missed out on years of amazing, toes curling sex.

* * *

I gently wriggled out of Eric's arms then quietly got dressed and left our room. The inside of our door was made of silver so Eric couldn't get out but I could. As I turned away from the door, I saw a man standing opposite the door. He was in black gear and held a gun: a human guard. I guess that was how Russell intended to keep me in my room.

"I suggest you step back inside your room Miss. I wont hesitate to shoot." I didn't need this, I had to find Sookie. I reached out and grabbed his gun and pulled him forward. He stumbled forward, which gave me enough room to move behind him and jump onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his head with the intention of putting him to sleep. When I felt him lose consciousness, I jumped off of him and dragged him back into my room. He would be out for a while and hopefully I got back before either him or Eric wake up.

I removed the bullets from his gun and placed it on the other side of room but kept the bullets. He also had a stake on him, which I took, along with a teaser gun. I left the room again and made my way towards the room where Sookie was but as I got there, the door was open and Sookie was nowhere in sight.

"Shit! Why can't you just let someone else save you for once." I ran down the hallway with the hope that she hadn't gotten far and that I could help me before she made this whole situation worse. As I turned the corner, I saw Tara and Sookie run down the stairs. What the hell was Tara doing here? I ran after them and managed to get a head of them.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You do realise the ground is guarded by human guards with guns and werewolves' high on V. You're not gonna get very far and speaking of getting anywhere, what the hell are you doing here Tara?" She turned to face me and as she did, I saw fang bites on her neck. Was she seeing a vampire?

"I got kidnapped by a crazy ass vampire and now I'm getting Sookie and I out of here so I suggest you move out of the way before I make you." Typical Tara to have too much attitude for her own good. If only she knew. "You need to calm down otherwise neither of you are going anywhere. Like I said before, this place is heavily guarded and vampires are the last thing for you to worry about now."

I saw Tara's shoulders drop, like she was finally willing to listen to what I have to say. "I have to get to Bill Alexia, before Lorena kills him." I nodded then handed Sookie the stake and teaser gun that I had taken off the guard outside my room. "You're gonna need both of these. The stake for Lorena because I don't ever want to see that bitch's face again," Sookie smirked then nodded, "and the teaser for any were's you come across. There will probably be some near where Bill is because of all the V."

"Aren't you coming with us?" "I have to stay here with Eric. Pam's in trouble and she needs my help too. Besides, I have to keep an eye o Edgington. He's too curious about the both of us so I have to stay close by." Sookie nodded but Tara just rolled her eyes at me.

"You're staying here for a vamp?! He's gonna break your heart like Bill did Sookie's. I thought you were smarter than that Miss. New York lawyer." Before I could snap at Tara, Sookie moved so that she was between us and held up her hand to my chest.

"I'm staying to protect the man I love and also to protect Sookie. There's more to this than you understand like there's more to me but I don't have to explain myself to a mortal like you! Now, I suggest you both leave now if you want to get out of here alive. Bill is being kept round the other side of the house. Go and be safe. If you need me, call me on Eric's phone; his phone is untraceable and will help keep our cover."

Sookie nodded then grabbed Tara's hand and ran out of the house. Once the front door shut, I made my way back up to my room. I smiled when I saw that the guard was still unconscious on the floor but Eric's voice scared me out of skin.

"Why is there an unconscious guard in our room? And where have you been?" It really wasn't fair that Eric was completely naked when he spoke to me. It was impossible to multitask when I was starring at his manhood and I knew how good his ass looked.

"I was helping Sookie escape to save Bill. As much as I despise him right now he doesn't deserve to die like that. And it would help if he was alive." "Why? Do you not trust him either?" I shook my head and thought back to when Eric told me what Bill use to do for the Queen. It didn't sit right with me.

"Like you said, no one just stops working for the Queen and although Bill now calls Edgington his King, I don't believe it. But that's a different story. Right now, I need you to glamour this guard into forgetting that put him in a sleeper hold and stole his weapons."

Eric smirked at me then got up and put on his trousers much to my disappointment. He walked over to the guard and I knelt down and held my hand to his neck, getting ready to wake him up. Eric knelt in front of him and nodded at me. I pushed down on the guard's pressure point and held the guard as he woke up. Before he could say anything, his eyes met Eric's and he fell under Eric's influence.

"You're going to forget that you ever left your post and that Alexia left this room. You don't have any weapons on you because you left them with someone else and haven't retrieved them yet. When asked if anything happened, you're going to say no and that everything was quiet. Do you understand?" The guard nodded and I smirked. The fun I could have if I could glamour people. "Now, you're going to go back to your post and forget this ever happened."

The guard stood up and exited our room. I turned to look at Eric and kissed him. "Now you're my hero." "Don't Greek damsels in distress repay their hero's with sexual favours?" Eric winked at me and crushed his lips against mine. It always led back to sex but it wasn't a problem for me. Vampires were sexual creatures by nature and I had just learned to enjoy sex over the years.

"Don't mind me." We pulled apart when Russell Edgington walked into our room. So much for me not wanting him to know about Eric and I. And what was it with the vampire's in this house rising before the sun set. I was sure it wasn't for another hour or so. "I have been thinking about your problem Sheriff Northman and I know of a way to help you. But first, both of you must accompany me to Queen Sophie-Anne's home in New Orleans."

Before either of us could reply back to him, he was gone. And so it begins.

* * *

"Sheriff Northman, Alexandra," Sophie-Anne flashed me a smile when she saw me that made me cringe slightly. She needed to get over this little crush. "And Russell Edgington. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sophie-Anne lay across a pool lounger in what she calls her day room. She was alone except for the young human sitting on the floor beside her. When she turned to look at us, I saw that it was the same girl who was here the last time Eric and I were. To me, she still looked like Sookie but I was sure it was just a coincidence.

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to marry me Queen Sophie-Anne." My mouth dropped when I realised why we were here. Russell wanted to marry Sophie-Anne! I could have sworn that he was already married to Talbot but I suppose this was something to do with area and power. And I always thought the Greeks were messed up.

"You've asked me this before and I've turned you down Edgington. What makes you think that I'm going to say yes this time?" "Because I'm not asking you this time. I'm telling you and I think it would help you with your financial problems. Either you marry me Sophie-Anne or I tell the Authority that you ordered your sheriff to sell V to help you pay off your debts."

Sophie-Anne's face fell and she looked over at Eric. "How dare you?! I am your Queen and you do as I say." She vamped towards Eric but before she reached him, Russell caught her by her neck and held her up above the ground. I nodded in approval at Russell; it was definitely a method I always used.

"I am a very impatient man Sophie-Anne. Do we have a deal?" Before Sophie-Anne could say anything, Eric spoke. "I would take the deal Sophie-Anne. My King is a very rich man and will put a stop to all our problems." Sophie-Anne's eyes went wide as Eric referred to Russell as his King; even I was surprised at that.

She finally nodded then Russell realised her. "Fantastic! Now, I suggest we get this show on the road. Don't want my future wife waiting." Russell Edgington turned to leave and Sophie-Anne followed him with her head hung low. I looked over at Eric and saw that he had the exact same look in his eyes that I did: we needed to get to the bottom of Russell's plan quickly before we got hurt. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

**It's getting there haha Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow but first i just gotta plan the rest of season 3. It's proven to be quite difficult to me so any suggestions are welcomed!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :)**

**Jem x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I finally finished off planning the rest of season 3 and I'm finally happy with the way it is going to finish :) This is what I would describe as a scene-setting chapter and character development but regardless, I hope you enjoy it and are excited for the next 4 chapters as I am :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"Well isn't this cosy?" Sophie-Anne looked up at me from the cage she was being kept in and smirked. "I'm sure it would be if you joined me." I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor in front of the cage. She had the bleeds but I wasn't surprised; she was the one who refused to sleep. Granted, she wasn't in the best of positions to sleep in but she should know that she needed her sleep.

"You've got to drop this whole thing Sophie-Anne; it isn't going to happen with us again. Yeah it was fun but after being with Eric, there isn't anyone that could compare." "So I've heard but I've never known Eric to be monogamous and he usually tends to spend his sexual time with humans. Something about him being able to make them forget so they wouldn't become clingy."

I laughed slightly to myself as I pictured Eric glamouring the girls who mention seeing him again. "That doesn't surprise me; Eric did say that he's always had a good sexual appetite. I suppose I have in a way to but for the past few hundred years it's been one time things for me. The last time I was in a sort of relationship was about 600 years ago and even then, that was just purely sex." "And your relationship with Eric isn't?"

"It's much more than that for reasons that are too complicated to explain." Sophie-Anne seemed satisfied with my answer and let the topic go. I suppose she wasn't that interested in the sort of relationship I had with Eric since I didn't have much of one with her. "The least you can tell me is what you are? I'm locked up in a cage so there isn't much I could actually do."

I suppose she did have a point and I also had a feeling that after she married Russell Edgington, Sophie-Anne won't be going back to her old ways. "My mother is a Goddess so that makes me a Demi-God or Demi-Goddess, whatever one you prefer. I have a certain set of skills that allows me to be the perfect warrior and that's what I am. There isn't much else to tell."

Before Sophie-Anne could respond, Eric's cell rang. I fished it out of my pocket and saw that it was Alcide. I walked out of Sophie-Anne's dayroom and once I was out of earshot, I answered the phone. "Alcide? Is everything okay?" When he didn't speak straight away, I knew something was up.

"It's Sookie Alexie. She's in the hospital." I could feel the blood drain from my face as Alcide's words registered in my mind. "Why? What happened? Did something happen at Edgington's mansion?" "No, we were fine there. Sookie and Tara managed to save Bill but we think he drained her to the point of near death. She's in a coma right now."

"Bill did what? Well can the doctors wake her up?" "That's the thing; she's lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion but she doesn't have a blood type." I slumped against a wall and slowly slid down it till I sat down on the floor. She promised me that she was going to be safe. "That's impossible Alcide. All humans have a blood type and Sookie is no exception. I am though because of my God heritage. How long has she been out for?"

"Since yesterday. I didn't want to call you unless it was necessary. We're doing everything we can on this end and I'll let you know when I know more. Try not to worry about her too much; she's in good hands. You focus on what you have to do." "Thanks Alcide. Please keep me posted." He agreed then hung up the phone.

I couldn't understand why Sookie didn't have a blood type. She was definitely human so it didn't make any sense. I must have gone off into a daze because I didn't hear anyone approach me until someone tapped at my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I jumped upright and came face to face with Sophie-Anne's little pet, the one who reminded me of Sookie. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." She nodded at me and turned to walk away but then stopped herself. "I couldn't help but overhear but were you talking about Sookie Stackhouse?"

My eyes went wide after hearing Sookie's name. How did she know her? She must have noticed my discomfort because she immediately smiled at me. "I'm her cousin, Hadley Stackhouse. I was just wondering if you knew her and if she was okay. I haven't seen or heard from her in nearly 4 years." At that moment, I mentally praised my inner eye; I knew she looked familiar and now that I know she's related to Sookie, I do see the resemblance.

"Um yeah I do. We live together actually." "You do? Well how is she? Is everything okay?" I could tell Headley was excited to know about how her cousin was but I also could tell there was something more to this conversation than meets the eye. She wanted to know something and that something wasn't if Sookie was okay.

"Yeah she's great. She's not to good right now but she'll be fine." "That's good. I hope everything with her and Bill are good too, I wouldn't want anything to happen with them." Headley then turned to walk away but I quickly shot out my arm and wrapped my hand around her wrist. She turned to look at me and I saw that she was in shock.

"I didn't mention anything about Bill or his relationship with Sookie. In fact, if you haven't spoken to Sookie in years then how do you even know that the relationship exists? She only met him a couple of months ago." I squeezed Headley's wrist and heard her cry out in pain.

"I don't know anything I swear!" "I think you do and you're gonna tell me. How did you know about Bill? Have you met him before? Is the Queen involved in this? Tell me what you know!" When she didn't say anything, I dragged her back towards the dayroom. She was trying to fight my grip but all she was doing was making it worst on herself.

Sophie-Anne looked up when we entered the room and her eyes went wide. "Hadley? What are you doing to her? Let her go!" "You're in no position to give me orders Sophie-Anne and all I wanted Headley to do was give me the answers I want. Now, I'll ask again, how do you know about Sookie and Bill?" I kicked the back of her knee and she fell on her knees. She looked up at Sophie-Anne with pleading eyes but Sophie-Anne looked away. So much for her favourite pet.

"What's going on here?" I turned around and saw Eric walk into the room. "We were right. There's more to the whole 'Sookie and Bill' thing and I think that Sophie-Anne and Headley here know. Oh and Hadley is Sookie's cousin." Eric walked up to us and leant down to look at Hadley. I heard her take in a gasp of air and knew it was because of the sinister look on Eric's face. He played a good bad guy when he wanted to.

"How convenient for you Sophie-Anne. You have one cousin and because you want the set, you sent Compton to retrieve her." "I did no such thing!" I looked up at Sophie-Anne and smirked at her; she was a bad liar. "Hadley right?" Hadley nodded at Eric and grabbed her wrist once I let go of her. She wasn't going anywhere. "Now why don't you tell me everything you know. If not, I can always pass you over to Alexie to get the information out of you but I must warn you: she isn't as nice as I am."

I smirked at Eric's comment to which he looked up at me and winked. "I don't know anything!" "Now that's a shame. Perhaps your Queen does." Eric looked up at Sophie-Anne but when she refused to make eye contact with him, he snapped his fangs out and sank them into Hadley's neck. Both her and Sophie-Anne cried out in pain but Eric didn't stop.

"I suggest you tell us Sophie-Anne. Eric looks like he's enjoying himself." I wasn't too keen on the fact that Eric was feeding on someone else but this was the only way. And I knew he wasn't going to kill her; he was evil but he wasn't that evil. "Okay… I'll tell… you…" I could see that Hadley was trying to stay awake and it took all of the energy she had left to whisper in Eric's ear.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I had no idea what Hadley had just said to Eric but it was enough for him to release her and bite into his wrist to feed her his blood. Before I could ask Eric was Hadley had said to him, Russell entered the room.

"Fantastic, you're all here. Now, let's get this show on the role." Guess I was going to have to wait to find out what Eric knew.

* * *

We walked into Fangtasia for the first time in what seemed like forever. Russell Edgington seemed to practically drag Sophie-Anne along with him. If I hadn't seen so many arranged marriages in my time then the sight would have definitely strike me as odd.

"Where is the Magister holding your protégé?" "In the basement. In my office then through the door behind the shelf." Russell nodded then dragged Sophie-Anne with him. Eric went to follow then but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't mister. Pam will be okay for a moment. First, you tell me what Hadley told you." Eric rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his leather jacket leaving him with his arms on full display due to his vest top. Now was not the time for me to be distracted by this amazing man.

"I'm still trying to process the information myself. It's kind of hard to believe." "Eric, I'm a 3,000 year old Demi-God warrior whose other half is a 1,000 year old Viking vampire. I'm pretty sure nothing can beat that." Eric gave me an 'I seriously doubt that' look then vamped behind the bar and returned a moment later with a bottle of beer. He handed it to me and said, "You're gonna need that."

I took a swig of the beer and waited for Eric to tell me what the hell is going on. "Sookie is part faerie which is why she can read minds and has a mystical light. I suppose that explains why Sophie-Anne wants her and why she can't seem to stay out of trouble." I just held the bottle of beer to my lips and starred at Eric for what felt like hours. I suppose he was right; it is hard to believe.

"Sookie is part fae? As in a human with fae ancestry?" Eric nodded as I took a gulp of my beer. "I thought they were extinct. I mean, I've only come across a handful in my team but that was pure accident. They aren't creatures that like to be found." "I suppose they're more endangered than extinct. It does make sense though; she has a unique smell. Most supernatural's do."

Sookie was a faerie? That was all I could think about. I suppose I should have recognised the light but I couldn't remember everything that I'd seen; too many unwanted images. "I suppose that means one of her human ancestors bred with a fae. It's the only explanation but it must have been generations ago otherwise the fae in her would be much more stronger and harder to hide."

"I agree. But now I suggest we do what we came here to do. The whole Sookie being a fae thing will have to wait." I agreed with Eric and followed him down to the dungeon. Gods, I hated being down here.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I gasped when I saw Pam handcuffed to the rotating polls in the basement with silver wrapped around her. It was awful to think that the Magister had put her through torture for the past two days because of Sophie-Anne. What I wouldn't give to kill that bitch. It would sure save us a load of problems.

"So you want me to marry you both? And you're both willing?" The Magister looked up when he saw Eric and I enter the basement but he didn't say anything. "Yes we are. Now, can you get on with it?" Edgington seemed on edge, which was something I hadn't seen before. There was definitely more to this than a combining of powers and how did marrying Sophie-Anne save Pam?

I completely zoned out during the 'ceremony' but that was probably because I had no idea what was going on nor did I understand anything that was being said. When it seemed like the Magister was done, he turned to look at Eric and smirked.

"Now, back to business. I assume you have bought the traitor to me sheriff Northman because I don't think your precious protégé can handle any more questioning." I saw Eric's heart break as he looked over at Pam and saw the blood trail coming out of both her ears and nose.

"Actually Magister now that I have you here, there is something I would like to say." The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion but there still wasn't enough time for any of us to react. The Magister turned to face Russell and we all watched in horror as swiped the Magister's head clean off his shoulders. Blood splattered everywhere and Sophie-Anne screamed a little.

"I fucking hate the Authority. Now, allow me to show you to your new home my new wife." Russell held out his hand to Sophie-Anne and she reluctantly took it and then they were gone. Eric then rushed over to Pam and freed her from her chains.

"What the fuck do we do now?" I looked over at Pam and saw that she was slowly starting to heal; she needed to feed. "We panic."

* * *

**I know it has changed slightly at the end but it's an AU, that shit's normal haha I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! When I heard your thoughts and ideas it gives me so many great ones! :)**

**Jem x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my beautiful readers :) Here's another chapter for you which is a result of my insomnia and a distraction from revising for my university exams :P It's quite short but I hope you love it nonetheless :)**

**A\N: OMG at True Blood! My heart keeps on breaking with every episode :'(**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

Once I saw that all of Pam's wounds had healed, I pulled my arm away from her mouth. I wiped away all of the dry blood and waited for my wound to heal. I had offered to feed Pam so she could heal since I was the only option; Pam refused to feed from Ginger. Apparently her blood tasted vile.

"Eric was right, your blood is rich." "I'll take your word for it and now you owe me. Not only did I heal you but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be seeing you naked in my dreams." Pam smirked at me but it dropped when I threw a cloth at her; now was the time for cleaning.

"Why can I smell Alexie's blood?" Pam and I looked up and saw Eric emerge from the top of the stairs. After Edgington left, Eric rushed back to his to shower and bring Pam and I some clothes. We both had Magister remains all over us. He handed me a pair of jean shorts and a plain top and threw a bag at Pam. It figured that Pam would have a bag ready for such emergencies.

I peeled off my blood stained clothes and quickly put on the clean ones as Pam explained to Eric that I fed her some of my blood so she could heal. I couldn't help but giggle when Eric told Pam that he hopes for her sake I don't say her name in my sleep. "She has a tendency of talking in her sleep." Pam tried to hide her laughter as I threw my dirty clothes at Eric. He smiled at me and caught then before taking them back upstairs.

When Pam and I had finished cleaning up the basement, we got back to Eric's office in time to see him throw his jacket on. "Where are you going?" "Back to Russell Edgington's. I have unfinished business there and need to show him that my loyalties still lie with him." He went to walk out the door but I stopped him.

"The hell you are. He just killed your fucking Magister and now you're going back to him? Who knows what he'll do to you if you piss him off. At least let me come with you. He seems to have a soft spot for me." Eric turned to face me and held my face in his hands while he kissed me slowly. I saw Pam roll her eyes out of the corner of mine but thought nothing of it.

"I don't doubt that he has a soft spot for you lover but I need you to stay here. I can't do what I have to if I'm worried about what Russell can do to you. Besides, I think you should talk to Sookie and keep an eye on Compton. We both know he's up to something."

I finally agreed and watched as Eric vamped away. "Any idea what unfinished business he's talking about?" I turned to look at Pam and saw that she had changed. "None. I don't even know who Russell fucking Edgington is. And what the fuck is this about Compton?" "That's another story. Is my car still here?"

I had left it here before I left for Jackson with Sookie and Alcide because I had refused to drive. Pam nodded then passed me my keys which were hanging on the wall behind her. "Thanks. I've gotta take care of a couple of things back in Bon Temps but I'll be back before sunrise. In the mean time, I suggest you open up. We have to act as normal as possible right now."

* * *

"Alexie? What are you doing here?" I smiled when I saw Jessica and let out a sigh of relief. I was hoping that she would answer the door, easier to get inside. "I'm here to see Bill. Sookie asked me to drop something off for him." She stared at me for a long while before moving aside and letting me inside. She then informed me that Bill was in the other room and to tell him that she was heading to Hoyt's.

I walked into the sitting room and saw Bill standing by the fireplace with his head in his hands. "We need to talk." Bill spun around and curled his lip when he saw me. "How did you get in here?" "Jessica let me in, then she left for Hoyt's so it's just you and me. So tell me Bill, have you been working for the Queen this whole time or do you truly love Sookie?"

He vamped over to me but I didn't move. I curled my hands into fists and looked him dead in the eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Sure you do. The Queen wants Sookie and you're her favourite procurer. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. Now answer my question, do you truly love Sookie?" Bill moved slightly back which I was glad for; I really didn't take being threatened lightly.

"Of course I do! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Yes, I did work for Sophie-Anne as a procurer but I am on vacation as I have previously explained to Eric when I took up residence in his area. I thought you two had better things to do in your spare time than discuss what I use to do in my spare time." "Oh trust me, we do. You just come up every now and then like an annoying rash. But the bullshit Bill; no one stops working for the Queen. Now, tell me why you're really here. And if you are here to procure Sookie for Sophie-Anne then I assume you know what she is."

If I hadn't gotten into a similar confrontation with Bill before I wouldn't have expected him to lunge at me and he would have the upper hand. However, this time I was expecting him to attack me so I was able to move out of the way and catch him mid air. I swung him around and released him so he slammed into the wall. Since the house was so old any lacked any maintenance, Bill left a huge whole in the wall.

He got up and ran at me with full force, knocking me off my feet. He jumped on me and I felt my nose break as he punched me. I kicked him off of me and quickly jumped to my feet. I looked around the room for any form of weapon I could use against him and smiled when I saw a silver candlestick on the top of the bookcase. Well it looked silver to me and I was praying that it was. While Bill stumbled to his feet, I rushed over to the bookcase and pushed it over. The glass door on it shattered and all the contents fell out. Before Bill could register what was happening, I had grabbed the candlestick and lodged it in his shoulder.

His cry of pain confirmed that the candlestick was silver and I wasted no time in running out of the house and into my car. Why was it that all of mine and Bill's talks resulted in someone getting hurt?

* * *

I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain as I pushed my nose back into place. I managed to remove all the blood from my face before I walked into Sookie's; she didn't need to know that he boyfriend and I just had a massive show down. I walked in and saw her curled up on the couch.

"Alexie, thank god." She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and followed her back to the couch when she released me. "I should have that reaction to seeing you. Alcide told me about Bill draining you. What happened Sook?"

"I don't remember much. One minute I was sitting with Bill in the back of Alcide's van, and then I woke up in a hospital bed. Apparently he had drained me to the point of near death, putting me in a coma." "They said you need blood but that you don't have a blood type. How did you wake up?" Sookie looked down at her hands in her lap for a few moments before looking back up at me.

"Bill turned up at the hospital and gave me some of his blood which healed me. I suppose it was only fitting." I nodded in agreement with Sookie and watched her as she started to slowly cry. "Hey, don't cry. You're safe now." I wiped away several of Sookie's tears and held her until she calmed down.

"I know but that's not all that happened. After I woke up, I told Bill I couldn't be with him anymore, especially after everything that's happened. It's been such a rollercoaster since I met him. I don't know how you do it with Eric. It's like trouble just follows vampires around."

"Trouble follows me too so I suppose that's how Eric and I deal with it. In all honesty though, I don't know how Eric and I work; we just do. I think that's what happens when you meet the one you're suppose to be with, everything just falls into place." Sookie nodded and leaned into me. "I guess you're right. I just need some good news for once."

She looked up at me and smiled. It was now or never. "Sookie there's something I have to tell you and I don't think you're gonna like it." I had to tell her what she was. I may leave the part about me thinking Bill was sent her to procure her out though. I mean, she just broke up with the guy.

"The Vampire Queen of Louisiana is after you." "After me? Why and how do you know?" This was the one thing that annoyed me about Sookie; she wanted to know every detail and always asked why. "I have a history with her and I was able to use that to my advantage. I was at her nest earlier today and I bumped into your cousin Hadley."

"Hadley? What was she doing there? I haven't seen or heard from her in years!" "I know, she told me. She's one of the Queen's pets and when I was talking to her, she said something that sparked my interest. Anyway, one thing led to another and she revealed to Eric and I why the Queen wants you."

Not the full truth but I wasn't going to tell her that Eric practically sucked the information out of her. "Why? Alexie what the fuck is going on?" "You're part fae Sook. As in, part faerie."

The colour drained from Sookie's face and she just sat there for a long while. "I'm a fucking faerie?" "Only part which explains your telepathy and your light, that's what the fae call it. It also explains why the Queen is after you."

"I'm glad it does to you cause I still have no fucking idea what is going on." I threw my head back in frustration and took a moment to compose myself. "There's a reason why the fae are afraid of vampires; your blood is addictive to them. To a vampire, a fae's blood taste like ice cream and chocolate and pancakes; everything sweet. It's also the reason why fae's are very hard to find and why the Queen wants you."

Sookie took in a deep breath then looked at me. "So I'm in danger again?" "Unfortunately yes. Which is why I need you to come with me to Fangtasia so I can keep an eye on you; we can't trust anyone right now." I held out my hand for Sookie to take but she shook her head. "No, I wanna stay here. I'll be safe as long as I don't invite any vampire in. You go. Besides, I don't think I can be around any vampires right now, especially now I know I'm a vampire's perfect meal."

I giggled then told her that under no circumstances was she to let any vampire in the house, even if it was Bill. Before she could question me, I made her promise me, which she reluctantly did. Before I left for Fangtasia, I grabbed my blades and handed Sookie a wooden stick with a point on it; my home make stake. This was all getting out of hand and I had a feeling it was only the beginning.

* * *

**It all gets interesting in the next chapter haha Hope you all loved it and please review to let me know what you thought :) **

**Jem x**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so so sorry my beautiful readers! Please forgive me, everything has been so manic lately but that is no excuse! I hope this chapter makes up for it :) I am almost finished with season 3 so I'm hoping to get the remaining chapters out to you by Monday! **

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

"You know we have a front entrance? I'm not sure if I like you using the back one since you were the one who broke it last time." I looked up from the file Eric had on Compton and saw Pam standing in the office doorway in a very tight but attractive corset. God, I needed to find out where she did her shopping; a weekend of me in corsets and sex with Eric sounded extremely appealing at this point.

"You know as well as I do that your club stinks of desperation and I also get hit on when I walk through it. That's an irritation I can avoid. Besides, I used the key this time; your door is safe. Speaking of your club, you all closed down? I can keep an eye on things while you go to ground for the day."

"Just threw the last one out myself. And as much as I appreciate it, don't you need to sleep too?" I raised my eyebrows at Pam and smirked. "You say it as if I'm up to something. I do but I'm still running off adrenaline right now and sleep is the last thing on my mind now that Eric has wondered back into Edgington territory. Besides, if any unwanted guests do happen to wonder into your fine establishment," I bit the inside of my cheek and watched as Pam rolled her eyes at my comment, "I'm sure I can handle it better than Ginger."

I could see that Pam was contemplating my offer. Unfortunately, she didn't trust me like Eric did but that wasn't to say she didn't like me. Eric once mentioned that in the past, she had zero tolerance when it came to those that Eric wished to spend his time with but not with me. I took that as a good sign that she did like me. Unfortunately Pam couldn't answer me because we were both startled by Eric vamping into the office.

My mouth dropped open as I took in his appearance. He was wearing the same clothes as before but his shirt looked as if it had been ripped open and he was covered in blood. I could tell it wasn't his but it still made me panic. He also held a gold crown in his hand which looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place it because of what else was going on.

"Eric, what the fuck happened?!" Eric stopped pacing and turned to look at Pam. She was just as startled as I was but she managed to hide it better than me. I suppose that she had gotten use to it over the years. "I just killed the lover of Russell Edgington. We need to get out of here."

"You did what?" I stood up and moved to stand in front of Eric. He briefly looked down at me then turned his attention back to Pam. "We haven't got much time so I need you to go to the apartment and grab everything we may need if we've got to disappear. I'll explain everything when you get back." Pam vamped off without asking any questions, something I couldn't understand.

Eric then turned to walk out of the office but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Oh no you don't Mister. You're not leaving this office until you tell me exactly what the hell happened and what possessed you to kill Talbot. Russell Edgington is almost triple your age and he isn't the kind of enemy you want right now, especially with everything else that's going on."

"I had to do it. I had to tempt Talbot with sex in order to get him alone so I could stake him. I have my reasons." I was taken back when Eric mentioned that he had to seduce Talbot but figured that was a conversation for another time. Although now, the only image I had in my head was Eric kissing Talbot and it wasn't a pretty one. "Then tell me your reasons Eric because all it looks like to me is that you have a death wish."

He threw the crown he held in his hand on the desk then grabbed me and slammed his lips against mine. His mouth moved roughly against mine and I could tell by the hunger of the kiss that this was Eric trying to distract me. I grabbed Eric's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "That isn't going to work right now Eric. You have to start talking and explain this to me right now."

"Edgington took the one thing I held dearest when I was human and only recently found out about it. So, naturally, I took what he held my dearest so he could feel the pain he once caused me. It'll be easier to kill him this way." "I don't suppose you're going to explain to me what it is he took from you?"

"That isn't what's important right now. We need to get out of here before Edgington finds us although I have a feeling he'll be somewhat happy if he finds you." "Eric, you're freaking me out right now. Please explain to me how I suddenly fit into this." I released Eric and he held my hands in his.

"Before I staked Talbot, he revealed to me that you were Russell's prize; he remembers you and ever since you made your presence known to him, he's been hell bent on recruiting you. Apparently, you would be easier to work with than the wolves. I can't let him get to you. You mean too much to me."

Eric kissed my hand lightly and smiled at me. "You're not going to. I can handle Russell Edgington, you know that. But Eric, you have to tell me what he did to you. I'm with you till the end but I can't have any surprises." Before Eric could say anything to me, Pam vamped back into the office with a small luggage bag. Wow, she was fast.

"Oh don't tell me you can fly too." "Afraid so Goddess. Now, if we're to get out of here, we need to do it now. The sun will be up soon which means we won't be able to leave Shreveport until tomorrow. Until then, we need a place to hide out."

"We could go to mine. Sookie once said that the house had a basement so it shouldn't be too hard to find the entrance." "No. That will be the first place Edgington looks for us and I need to keep you safe. We need to go somewhere safe, somewhere close by too, maybe," Ginger chose that moment to enter the office and I couldn't have been more happier with her choice of timing. Eric must have agreed with me because his face lit up and he turned to face her.

"Ginger, where do you live?" "About a 10 minute drive away. Why? Does this have something to do with the vampire authorities outside?" Great. Could this day get any worse? Eric quickly removed his blood-stained shirt and slipped on a clean one that Pam had bought for him. "Ginger, you're going to stay in here with Alexie while Pam and I deal with our guests. Can you manage that?"

Eric didn't need to glamour Ginger to get her to agree; she would agree to whatever he told her. She nodded then screamed a little when Eric and Pam vamped out of the office. I then went back to the desk and continued looking at Compton's file while Ginger wondered silently around the office.

"I've never known the master to keep the same pet around for a long period of time. What's your secret?" it only took me a few moments to register that Ginger had referred to me as Eric's pet, so when I did look up, I saw that she was serious and not trying to joke around to kill time. I took in her appearance and then knew exactly where her sudden comment had come from: she was the definition of an extreme fangbanger and no matter how much she made herself available, Eric didn't give her the time of day when it came to sex.

"It's probably because I'm not his pet, more like his partner or whatever it is that vampire's call their girlfriends." "Girlfriend? But he's your superior!" I threw my head back and let out a genuine laugh. If Ginger hadn't been serious then I wouldn't have found it so funny but the look on her face was priceless.

"More like his equal. There's more to me than meets the eye, which is why I can handle Eric both in and out of the bedroom. Now if you're done asking questions, I have some work I need to get on with. Eric pays me to be his lawyer and yet I don't remember the last time I actually did some work."

Ginger shut up after that which I was thankful for and I was able to spend the next hour looking at the finances and books of the club. Everything looked fine so I suppose that was a plus. It wasn't long after Ginger had passed out on the small couch that Pam and Eric returned. Eric came around and sat opposite me on the desk and Pam pulled a face when she saw Ginger.

"God, it's still here. Let me get rid of it." Pam then picked up Ginger and vamped towards the back door. I stood up and held Eric's head in my hands while I placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "What happened?"

"We're on lockdown for now until the Authority comes to a decision." "A decision on what?" Eric looked up at me and I felt myself melt into his blue eyes. I don't think I could explain the amount of love I felt for this man. "On whether they believe if Edgington was the one who killed the Magister and if they trust me enough to kill him like I volunteered to."

"I suppose it won't be a hard decision after what he did a few hours ago on the news. Just get some rest for now. It's been an eventful night." Eric stood up and held me close to him as he sat down on his desk chair. He pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled against him and felt sleep consume me a few moments later.

* * *

It took me several moments to open my eyes when I woke up and figure out where I was. "Even when you sleep, you look beautiful." I looked up and saw that I was still in Eric's arms. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs around so they were touching the floor. "Only you would compliment me while I still have sleep in my eyes. Have you slept?"

Eric didn't answer me. Instead, he picked up a bloody stained cloth and wiped away the blood that was forming by his ears. I took it off of him and continued to wipe away his bleeds while he just watched me. I could feel the intensity of his gaze and it made me shivered. "When all this is over, I say we take a well deserved break. It'll be nice to spend time with you without having to constantly look over our shoulders for the next threat."

Eric pulled me flush towards him and started placing small kisses along my jaw and my neck. I felt his arousal and allowed myself to melt into his touch. "We're needed now." Eric made no move to stop what he was doing when he heard Pam's voice. I looked at her and saw that she looked just as bad as Eric; sleep was obviously not a priority for them right now. Eric bit into my neck and I threw my head back in pleasure as I felt my own arousal grow within me.

Not long after, he pulled away and sat up then left the office with Pam. I had nothing to do but wait and pray that the Authority believed Eric and Pam's innocence. I could feel myself falling asleep again but the sound of the back door opening and closing again jerked me awake. I looked up and saw Sookie enter with Bill following close behind her. His fangs snapped out when he saw me but I don't think Sookie noticed it.

"What are you doing here Sook? Is everything okay? And why are you with Bill?" I stood up and instantly put my guard up. I didn't trust Bill anymore and I was preparing myself for whatever was going to happen. "I needed to find you and figured you'd be here. And he's with me because he saved me from Edgington's wolves last night."

"What? You were attacked? What happened?" "I'm fine. Bill and Jessica were there to protect me although something protected them. About half way through his attack, Edgington left and that's what saved us." That must have been when he felt that Talbot had been killed. I suppose it was Eric that saved them then. I then saw Bill reach over to hold Sookie's hand and she made no attempt to move away. That wasn't something that people did once they had broken up.

"What's going on here? Last night you told me that you broke up with Bill Sookie?" Bill then chose that moment to finally speak. "Was that after you lodged a silver candlestick in my shoulder? I had to wait till Jessica got home to help me remove it. I would have gotten to Sookie's much sooner if you hadn't attacked me."

"Attacked you? Is that where you were before you came home Alexie?" I rolled my eyes in frustration as Sookie instantly took Bill's side again. And there was me hoping that things were finally going to change. "Me attacking you? Funny, I thought it was you who attacked me first. It's not my fault you're predicable and I was able to move out of the way before you could touch me."

"You sound just like Eric, wont accept any responsibility for your own actions." "Who sounds like me?" I looked up and saw Eric and Pam walk back into the office. "Ahh, Sookie and Bill, what an unexpected surprise. How can I help you?"

"Well I for one would like to know why Alexie felt the need to attack Bill with silver last night." I threw my arms up in frustration and sat back down on the office chair. This argument was going to turn into another game of cat and mouse and I don't think any of us has the energy for it.

"Did he also tell you that he broke my nose and it hurt like a mother fucker to put straight?" Sookie's face dropped and she turned to look back at Bill. His fangs were out but the sound of Eric's fangs snapping out made me smile. "You're not the only one who has fangs in this room Compton so I suggest you put them away."

Bill made no indication that he heard Eric and continued to stare at me. I could feel the tension in the room growing and I'm sure Sookie could too. "Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on here because right now, I don't know who to believe!" Sookie pulled her hand away from Bill's ad turned to face him. When he didn't say anything, I figured it was down to me.

"Bill knows your part fae Sook and I wasn't the one that told him."

* * *

**Don't you just love it when it gets all dramatic? Haha, hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think :) Also, I'm thinking about bringing in a character from Alexie's very long past in season 4 and the character will probably stay throughout the rest of the story. Let me know what you think :)**

**Jem x**


	29. Chapter 29

**EEEEEKKK! Chapter 29 already! I can't believe how much fun I have writing this story and I love you all for loving it too :) So most of you are excited to see a new character introduced in the next part of the story so that will be a definite now :) Also, our favourite maker will have a main character role in the next part for reasons that will soon be explained :) Hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

It was times like these that I wished I had laser vision like superman; shame something so obscure wasn't real. I could feel Bill's glare on my skin and all I wanted to do was fry his ass with my own glare. After I had revealed to Sookie that Bill knew of her ancestry, Pam chose that moment to reveal her new nickname for Sookie. It's safe to say that Sookie didn't find 'Tinkerbelle' as amusing as Pam did. Since then, the room filled with extreme tension and no one dared to speak.

I could see Sookie's mind running on overdrive as she tried to process everything that had happened to her over the past few months and how it links back to her being part fae. I knew that she needed to get her own mind around everything before she asked any more questions. I held a little triumphant smile when she moved away from Bill and that was when the starring contest to two of us had started. I just wanted Sookie to be safe and if that meant Bill couldn't be in her life then so be it.

"I need to talk to Alexie alone for a bit. Is that okay?" Sookie's question was aimed at Eric who simply nodded and made his way out of his office. Pam followed him and I felt a small smile tug on my lips as Eric squeezed my hand on his way out. "That means you also have to leave Bill." Bill opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it and vamped out of the office when Sookie turned to face him.

"What exactly happened between you and Bill? And please don't lie to me Alexie. Right now my mind is a pile of goo and I don't know who or what to believe." I grabbed Sookie's hand and led her over to the couch. She sat opposite me but I still held her hand.

"When I was at the Queen's palace the first time, Eric revealed to me that Bill use to work for Sophie-Anne as a procurer and at the time I didn't think anything of it." "A procurer?" "Someone who is asked to get something or someone and they deliver. Kind of like a hired thief." Sookie nodded and I could see that hearing this was making her upset. She loved Bill with all her heart and finding out he's something else was breaking her heart.

"And now you think that the Queen sent Bill to procure me?" "He denies it by saying that he stopped working for the Queen when his house became available and maybe he's right and is innocent but too many things that have happened lately have led back to you."

Sookie pulled her hand away from mine and stood up. She started pacing Eric's office and was mumbling something to herself. "Just explain to me why you jumped to this conclusion and why you think Bill doesn't love me because right now all I'm getting is that you've made an assumption based on a few facts that happen to revolve around me."

"It isn't just an assumption Sook. People don't just stop working for the Queen and what's the chances that your cousin, who was the one who told me about you heritage, is the Queen's favourite pet and Bill use to work for her. Your cousin mentioned your relationship with Bill to me only moments after I told her I knew you so she must have heard it from someone else. I'm not saying he doesn't love you, he probably does, but I'm not gonna sit back and let him hand you over to Sophie-Anne because she wants the collection."

"So that's why you went over to his and attacked him?" "I did not attack him!" I saw Sookie stumble back as I stood up and raised my voice. Scaring her was the last thing I wanted right now but I didn't have the time for her to accuse me of things that I didn't do. "I'm sorry Sook. I didn't mean to scare you. Look, I went over to his to confront him on my theory and give him the opportunity to explain himself but he didn't. Instead, he lunged at me and it turned nasty between us but I didn't have the intention to hurting him when I arrived at his. I may have a black heart at times but I don't do things without reason."

"The Bill you're describing doesn't exist. He saved me last night like he always does when I'm in danger so I can't believe that it was something other than fate that bought him into my life. I know you probably think I'm naïve because you have years of life experience than me but I need to follow my heart now and my heart is telling me that Bill loves her and it's all a big misunderstanding."

"I don't think your naïve Sook. In fact, I think you're one of the strongest women I know. And that's a compliment coming from someone who has been through as much as I have." Sookie smiled at me and I think that was her way of telling me that now we were agreeing to disagree. It also meant that I was still going to keep an eye out for Bill because I still don't trust him.

"Knock knock. I guess it's my turn to speak to Alexie. Do you mind Sookie?" Sookie shook her head at Eric then quickly left the room. I smiled as I watched her leave then sat on the edge of the desk. I felt exhausted and the night had only just started. "Put your war face on lover, we still have to deal with Edgington." I looked up and Eric walked towards me. I pulled him towards me so he stood in between my legs and rested my head on his chest.

"This warrior is too exhausted to come out and play. Now I know why I'm at my best when I stay on Olympus; I sleep a lot there." Eric laughed and the way his chest moved when he did made me smile. "I just spoke with Pam and realised the best way to deal with Edgington is to kill him when he's at his most vulnerable. If we start to run, we'll never stop and I have a feeling you won't leave Sookie any time soon."

"You got that right. So what's the plan? He won't be vulnerable from Talbot's death now, he'll be angry and will want revenge. What do you have in mind?" Eric starting running his fingers up and down my arms and it was sending shivers through my body. I had missed his touch so much and all I wanted to do was to lay in bed with him and let him touch my body. It felt like a lifetime ago that we were doing just that.

"Compton mentioned something outside that got me thinking." "I don't know if I like where this is going." Eric laughed again and placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "It doesn't involve Compton. Pam quizzed him on him knowing if Sookie was part fae before you mentioned it and he said that he only suspected it after he nearly drained her and was able to walk in sunlight for a few moments without burning."

"So what you're suggesting is that we offer Edgington the ability to day walk without telling him it only works for a few moments then stand back and watch him burn. I like it, its dark and twisted and the perfect way to end such a evil man."

"Your dark side is an extreme turn on. But there's just one problem. Bill was only able to walk in the sun because he drained Sookie to near death. Which means Edgington will have to and he won't do it unless he sees me do it first." And there was the needle dropping. In order to save our arses, we had to put Sookie's on the line.

"This isn't going to be pretty but we have to do it. You go and find Edgington and convince him to come back here and I'll deal with Sookie. Before you go though, did Pam bring me any spare clothes to wear? I need to change." Eric nodded and threw me the bag that Pam returned with the night before. I reached into it and pulled out what looked like one of Pam's dominatrix outfit. It was black leather all in one with a plunging neckline. I was about to put it back in the bag when I saw a post-it attached to it. I pulled it off and groaned when I read it out loud.

"'Because Eric and I want to see you play warrior in this.' Is she serious?" Eric laughed and slipped one his jacket. "Well she isn't wrong and you'll fit right in." He kissed his lightly on the cheek then vamped off. Knowing I had nothing else to wear, I quickly changed and slipped on my boots. I reached into my bag and pulled out my sai blades along with their holder, which I fastened around my waist; a girl would never be too prepared.

"That looks better on you that I expected." Pam's words hit me just as I stepped into the bar. I saw Sookie's eyes widen when she saw me but she didn't say anything. "It's a good thing that we're friends Pam and that this doesn't look half bad. But next time please avoid the leather. I'm a trained warrior, not a dominate whose on her way to see her submissive." Pam simply smirked and went back to applying her make up.

"Where's Eric?" I looked up at Bill who stood beside Sookie and let out a sigh of frustration. "Yeah, about that," I turned to look at Sookie and spoke my next words to her, "unfortunately, the Queen isn't the only one who is a threat to you right now." "What do you mean?" And another one bites the dust.

"You used your light on Edgington which means it won't be long till he finds out what you are and when he does, he'll stop at nothing to get you. Russell Edgington likes to surround himself with special people and I'm no exception. He's wanted me for over 700 years but only recently learned who I was." "But why would he want someone who is part fae? And how would he find out about me being part fae?"

"Edgington forced the Queen to marry him which means he will have access to her and your cousin so it won't be long until he finds out. Also, a vampire who is as old as he is would have heard stories about how fae blood affects vampires. About 200 years after I become immortal, I met a half fae who I spent several years with. He told me that the fae stay away from vampires because their blood is intoxicating to them and it supposedly allows vampires to walk in the sun. Which is why Bill didn't burst into flames after he drained you."

Sookie looked over at Bill then back at me. This was definitely way too much information for her to process. "Okay, now I understand why he would want me. And I'm assuming that you're telling me all this because you have a plan to kill Edgington and you need my help?" I nodded and Sookie let out a sigh of relief; if only she knew.

"Do you trust that I will never allow someone to hurt you to the point where I can't help you of heal you? What Eric and I need from you won't be painless but I won't allow you to die." "I trust you and nothing is ever painless when it comes to us." I smiled and pulled Sookie into a hug.

"What does she have to do?" We both looked over at Bill but before I could say anything, Sookie did. "It doesn't matter Bill. We have to work together to get rid of a threat that affects us all. Edgington captured you and have Lorena torture you. None of us are safe as long as he's alive."

"Not torture him but kill him and she couldn't even do that. I'm so glad I was invited to join the party." I looked up and saw Russell Edgington make his way into the bar with Eric following him. "I mean, after Mr. Northman killed my beloved I thought I was out of the band. But now, I have the ability to walk in the sun and it was an invitation I couldn't turn down. After you sheriff."

Edgington indicated to Eric and he vamped over to Sookie and dragged her to Russell. Bill moved to stop him but Pam vamped to him and pulled him back. She held him up against a wall and I threw one of my sai blades at his shoulder. It sunk into his flesh and lodged him to the wall. I couldn't help my smile at the pleasure it gave me to hold Bill back like that.

When I heard Sookie's screams fill the bar, I spun round and saw Eric and Edgington draining her. After hearing the amount of pain she was in, I silently prayed to the Gods and asked if I was doing the right thing because I currently felt like the worst best friend in the world.

* * *

**Brownie points to those that noticed the Fifty Shades of Grey reference which is only there because after watching the trailer, I couldn't help but think what an amazing Mr Grey Alexander Skarsguard would make ;) Please review and let me know what you think of how the events panned out :)**

**Jem x**


	30. Chapter 30

**And here is the conclusion of season 3! Thank you all for sticking with me this whole time and I want to thank those who have told me how much they enjoy this story and the way its written. Without you, the story would have never gotten this far :) Updates will be very slow until the end of August as I have major revision to do! I gotta pass my second year of uni :) But my twist on season 4 will be with you soon ;)**

**A/N: Very slight lemons in this chapter (More next season ;) )**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

* * *

The sight of Eric and Russell draining Sookie became a blur in my mind. After what felt like forever and after Sookie had stopped screaming, Eric and Russell both stood up. Russell had a huge smile on his face whilst Eric didn't look too comfortable.

"Fantastic! What a sweet taste! I now know why you're very fond of her Compton." I turned around and saw Bill growling at Edgington. He was still pinned to the wall because of my blade and Pam was standing by in case he did manage to get free. This wasn't personal, but we couldn't allow him to ruin our plan. Although I felt awful because of how helpless Sookie now looked.

"After you Northman." Russell indicated towards the door and Eric smiled then walked out. Once the door was shut, we all quickly headed behind the bar to watch Eric on the CCTV monitors. I held my breath but released it when I saw that he wasn't burning. Well I'll be damned. He turned to face the camera with a grin on his face and indicated for Russell to join him.

Both Pam and I looked at Russell and beckoned him to do so. The smile on his face only grew as he walked towards the door and joined Eric outside. Now this was the moment of truth. Edgington needed to believe that it was permanent otherwise the plan wouldn't work. We looked back and saw that he was talking to Eric but we couldn't make out what was being said.

"Release me so I can give Sookie my blood. She's dying." Pam and I looked back at Bill who was trying to break free. I quickly ran over to him and pulled my blade out and watched as he made his way over to Sookie and feed her his blood from the wound be just created on his wrist.

"They're burning." Pam's voice pulled me back towards the monitors and I saw that Eric had handcuffed Russell Edgington to himself. "Why would he do that? Why didn't he just handcuff both Edgington's hands together?" "You obviously don't understand the effect the sun has on us and how weak it can make us."

"Point taken. I'll be right back." Pam nodded as I made my way out of the club. I managed to only open the door slightly before slipping out and preventing much sunlight from getting inside. I rushed over to Eric who was laying down in the car park with Edgington next to him. I could see their flesh burning and my heart broke at the sight of Eric in pain. I rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Our beloved immortal. Be a dear and help us why don't you?" "I'm not here to help you Edgington. You've caused us nothing but pain and now your own selfishness will be your downfall. It's poetic justice really. I can also think of 12 Gods that will find it just as amusing as me." Russell's eye widened at the mention of the 12 Olympians and I think it was in that moment he fully understood who I was. Without wasting another second, I pulled at the handcuffs and they broke in half. I wrapped Eric's arm around my shoulder and pulled him up and back into the bar.

I placed him down on one of the tables and saw that Sookie was up and walking. I looked over at her and gave her an apologetic look as she held onto Bill. I plan on apologising fully but right now, Eric needed to heal. I grabbed one of my blades and pulled it across my wrist then held it to Eric's mouth.

"C'mon _Erastís Mou, _you have to drink. There's no way I'm letting you stay looking like this." I could feel that Eric had started to drink my blood and slowly, I saw his skin start to heal. He reached his arm up and pushed my wrist closer to his mouth and held it there. I could feel the blood leave my body with such urgency and just as I felt my legs give way, Eric wrapped his other arm around me. He pulled away and smiled when he saw me.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know when to stop?" "It only crossed my mind when I suddenly felt weak." He laughed and then I saw him bite his tongue. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he licked my wound and the blood from his tongue healed it. "I didn't want you to have to wait for it to heal." I grinned at him then threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

Eric wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and started to fight for dominance of the kiss. I felt every nerve in my body come alive because of Eric's touch. He really was the one I was destined to be with and I don't remember the last time I was this happy with someone.

"Alexie? I think we should make a move." I pulled away from Eric and looked over at Sookie who was wiping blood away from Bill's noise; he needed to go to ground which meant Eric and Pam also needed to go to ground for the day. I looked back at Eric who just nodded at me then let go. "We have a spare coffin here for you Compton." He nodded then leaned down to kiss Sookie. I looked away and made a face, which made Eric smile.

"Now that all this is over, would it be possible if we could spend a night together? I think there' still some items in my lingerie draw you haven't seen yet." I giggled when I heard Eric growl and took that as a yes. Looks like I finally had my date nights back.

* * *

"Hey, have you slept?" Sookie looked up at me and shook her head. We hadn't spoken much on the way home from Fangtasia and because I felt so bad, I told her that I was going to catch a few hours sleep, which I managed to do. I woke up still feeling tired but better that I had slept.

I sat down opposite Sookie in the kitchen and watched her as she drank her drink. "How do you feel?" "Better. I suppose I've gotten use to being drained now." I winced at her words and reached across the table to grab her hand. She relaxed when I held her but I could still feel her shake a little.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't tell you because I was afraid you were going to say no. I know it was really selfish and shitty of me and I'm thankful it worked. I just wished you didn't have to go through all that pain. It killed me to just stand there, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it."

"I understand. We've both done some unthinkable things to each other and as much as they suck initially, they have good intentions behind them. And I also know that your boyfriend wasn't too keen on fang-raping me." It was only after I saw the smile on Sookie's face that I threw my head back and laughed. Not only did I find what Sookie said funny, I was relieved that things weren't going to be strange between us. I loved Sookie to pieces and all I wanted was for us to be okay.

"Speaking of that boyfriend of mine, did you know he almost have sex with Talbot?" Sookie chocked on her drink and started coughing. "Come again? Eric nearly had sex with Russell Edgington's lover Talbot?" I reached over and took a sip out of Sookie's drink and nodded. "Yup. He said he needed to seduce him so he could stake him but that's all I know. I don't know how far it went but I do intend to find out."

Sookie then erupted into another round of giggles, which I joined in on. "Is it really over? Is Edgington gone?" I nodded and saw Sookie exhale in relief. After Eric, Pam and Bill had gone to ground and before we left the club, I checked the monitors and saw that there was no sight of Edgington except for the half of the handcuff that was around his wrist. The bastard had finally burnt to death and I couldn't be more relieved.

"I'm gonna go see Bill when the sun sets. I know you two have your issues but I love him and I know he loves me so maybe you could just be nice when he's around? I'll make sure he does the same because I know you're capable of doing." I smiled at Sookie and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. "Just be careful Sook. Make sure it's what you want because I wouldn't want you to settle just because you think you're not gonna get any better."

"I'm not settling with Bill. I love him and I know we'll always be together. Trust me okay?" I nodded then watched as Sookie got up and headed upstairs. She was probably going to catch a few hours sleep before tonight. It had been a hectic few days for us all.

* * *

"Sometimes a quickie is all you need." I looked over at Eric, who was still lying on the floor, and threw a pillow at him. He caught it with his vampire reflexes and laughed at me. Eric's idea of a 'quickie' was anything that lasted less than an hour, which was something very rare for him. I blame it on the fact that we hadn't had sex in such a long time therefore, Eric finished much quicker.

I got up off the couch and stepped over Eric who was yet to move. He watched me as I picked up my robe off of the floor and wrapped it around my naked body. "This is why I prefer it when we have crazy passionate sex at my apartment, you can stay naked. Here, you have to cover up so Sookie doesn't walk in on us like she did in my office." "More like barged in on us and it is technically her house so the least we can do is cover up after we just had sex on every surface in the living room."

Eric grinned then caught his jeans as I threw them at him. I could hear my stomach rumble and groaned. I hated eating in front of Eric. He told me that he doesn't mind because it's what I live off but I still felt really awkward. Just as Eric put his jeans on, his phone went off and I silently thanked the Gods because it was my opportunity to quickly stuff my face. I literally bounced into the kitchen and opened the fridge the door. However, my happy mood suddenly dropped when I saw that there was nothing in there. I suppose it made sense considering neither Sookie nor I had been home in a while.

With a sour look on my face, I made my way back into the living room and sat next to Eric on the couch. When he finally hung up, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "I hope that was the last time I ever have to hear the name Russell Edgington again." "So what did he take from you when you were human?" Eric looked down at me and I turned around so I was facing him.

"It was a few months before I was turned by Godric. My family was slaughter by some wolves. They killed my mother, my father and my infant sister. I fought back and managed to kill one of the wolves but when I did, it turned into a human and bore a mark on his neck. It wasn't until I saw that mark on Edgington's wolves that I realised he was the one who killed my family."

Eric then did something I had never seen him do before; he started to cry. His blood red tears started to fall from his eyes and all I could do was pull him into a hug and I just held him. It must have been traumatic for him to live through that and his only reaction would have been revenge. I know understood why he wanted Edgington to suffer; killing him wasn't enough. Edgington took everything that Eric loved away from him and that was something I could relate to: Apollo took everything away from me and I hate him to the core for that.

"I get it Eric. He needed to pay for the pain he caused you but he's gone now. He's never going to hurt us again." Eric looked up at me and I smiled at him. I gently wiped his eyes with my hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Talbot?" Eric smirked and kissed me on my forehead.

"Jealous lover?" "Of Talbot? No, he's dead. I just want to know exactly what happened cause I have this image on you laying down and Talbot on top of you…" Eric cut me off by placing his hand on my mouth, "I wouldn't have allowed it to get that far. The most we did was kissed. I kept my pants on." I laughed and launched myself at Eric. He laid back and held me firmly around the waist whilst I was on top of him.

"That's a relief. So what do we do now that no one is trying to kill us? I'm assuming the Queen will leave you be since she'll inherit all of Edgington's riches." "Now we do whatever we want to do. How about we go to Paris? I hear it's beautiful there this time of the year and I have an apartment there that hasn't been used in several decades."

"Paris sounds amazing. There's just one problem." I looked down at Eric's bare chest and started to trace small objects on it with my fingers. "There's no problem. Pam will be okay here by herself and I'm sure Sookie is out of danger now." I looked up at him but I couldn't match his smile.

"It's not that. I still owe Athena which means she can call me at any time and when she does, I have to go. Time runs differently on Olympus. A day there is a year here. I could be gone hours but to you it would feel like days and I don't know how long I'll be gone for. I don't want us to be somewhere so romantic and I have to leave without you and not know how long I will be gone for."

I didn't realise I had been crying until Eric wiped away my tears with his thumb. "It's okay. What are a few months to a vampire? I won't go anywhere and I'll live off Tru Blood if I have to." I laughed and slammed my lips against Eric's.

"I wouldn't want you to live off the synthetic stuff. I trust you can distinguish the difference between feeding and fucking. Just promise me you'll be waiting for me when I get back? I'll finish whatever mission I have to do faster if I know I have something to come back to."

"Always." Eric kissed me softly then flipped us over so he was now on top. His hand starting moving us my leg and I shivered when his hand lightly brushed my core, which was growing wet with every second that passed. I thrust my tongue in Eric's mouth and heard a low moan erupt from him. I tugged on his bottom lip and began unbuttoning his jeans. Just as I was about to take off my robe, Eric stopped kissing me and held my arms.

"Sookie." Before I could question him, the front door slammed open and I heard Sookie scream at Bill. "Stay away from me Bill! I never want to see you again and I rescind you invitation to this house." I quickly got up off of Eric and rushed out to the hallway. I saw Bill standing at the bottom of the porch and Sookie crying her eyes out in the hallway. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms. I looked around and saw Bill walk towards the front door.

"You heard her Bill. Now get the hell out of here before I end you!" "This is all your fault you spiteful bitch! You put ideas in her head because you couldn't handle that she was happier in her relationship than you are in yours. I'm surprised Eric's kept you around this long…"

I had no idea what Bill was planning on saying next because out of nowhere, Eric appeared and literally kicked Bill into next week. One moment he was standing there, the next it was just Eric. I felt Sookie tighten her hold on me as I watched Eric walk back into the house and close the door behind him. Sookie then pulled away from me and held up a pile of papers.

"You were right! He was procuring me for the fucking Queen! I can't believe I fell for it. He fed me his blood so I would fall in love with him and I fell for it. It was like a dream come true. I have to get out of here. I need some air." Before I could stop her, Sookie was out the door and left me standing with Eric in the hallway. If I had known that I wouldn't see her again until a year later, I would never have let her walk out that door.

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you all loved it and can't wait for the next part of the story :P Please review and let me know what you think and drop me ideas for season 4! I know I could definitely use the inspiration :)**

**Jem x**


End file.
